To Find A Friend
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Aragorn, Gimli, and Frodo finally find Legolas, who vanished three years ago. A/L Slash! Finally updated, but no lemon, sorry...
1. Prologue

Note: All unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! I'm adding a new language in this story. There's a translation of the Japanese phrases for the ones used in each chapter at the end, to make it easier to understand.

Prologue:

Legolas Greenleaf had been missing for over three years now. The beautiful, blond Prince of Mirkwood had been returning to his home for a visit when he'd simply vanished. The mutilated bodies of the other two elves that had been accompanying Legolas, at Aragorn's insistence, had been found several weeks later, along with the slain Elvish horses. But of the Prince there was no sign.

Many believed Legolas to be dead, including his father, King Thranduil. Soon after, the Elven king had departed for the West, his heart aching from the loss of his youngest child. As time went on, only the remaining Fellowship members believed that Legolas might still be alive. His body had never been found.

It was curious, indeed, considering that the other two elves had been grievously tortured before death. Usually, only grief could kill an elf, but the expressions of terror on the faces of the two that had been found said that it had not been grief that had killed them, but something far worse. That was why it was a common belief that the youngest Prince of Mirkwood had died and his body carried off to be mutilated or used for nourishment.

As months and years went by, hoped died in the former Fellowship, who had reunited to find their missing friend. Soon, only Gimli, Frodo, and Aragorn believed Legolas to be alive. Those three faithfully continued their search, never ceasing, and following any rumors of a found or rescued elf.

They refused to believe that the strong and dependable Prince of Mirkwood had perished at the hands of unknown enemies. Their searching led them deep into unknown forests, and lands which none knew. Everywhere they traveled, Frodo, Aragorn, and Gimli asked questions, needing an answer of what had happened to their friend. But they never found one.

Their hope was beginning to fade as well, however, for no signs had yet been found in the three years of searching. The only thing that Galadriel had told them was that Legolas was alive… but he did not exist. It contradicted itself, and even the three most loyal were ready to give up hope.

But then another rumor reached their ears. Rumors of an elf living in an isolated and treacherous land, with blue eyes and blond hair. So Aragorn, Gimli, and Frodo set off once more. If they did not find Legolas this time, they would search no further.

False leads had broken their hearts too many times before. They could not bear it any longer, and would concede that Legolas must be dead if they could not find him in this barren wasteland. So the three set off once more, hoping against hope that this time, things would be different.

Maybe this time, they would find him and bring him home at last.

To be continued


	2. Watcher In The Woods

Note: All unknown characters are mine; the rest are someone else's. I have a translation list of the end of the first chapter. The Japanese words will not be used as a language very often after this chapter; I just wanted to emphasize the difference of the two languages. Possible A/L slash in this fic, but I am not certain. Tell me if you want me to finish this fic. Language markings: = Different language (other than English and Elvish), " " = Basic English, and ' ' = Elvish.

Watcher In The Woods

Part 1

Aragorn, Gimli, and Frodo had walked for hours without rest, as they followed the latest rumor that they'd heard.

"Can we please stop and rest, Aragorn?" Frodo pleaded, breathing hard. "I'm exhausted."

Aragorn looked at the Hobbit and sighed. "Very well, Frodo. We shall rest for a while."

Gimli was relieved, but hid it. Searching for their missing friend was not easy, particularly when you are exhausted and it is the cold season.

Snow was piled everywhere in huge drifts, nearly over both Gimli and Frodo's heads. If Gimli were to ever wish to be an elf, now would be the time. The snow clung to their clothes, as more drifted down on them.

Frodo was shivering again.

"Let's head to that cave to rest. We can light a fire in there," Aragorn said. Frodo and Gimli followed carefully. The snow was hindering their movements and senses.

Unknown to the three weary travelers, a pair of blue eyes watched their every move.

It was a single, solitary figure that shadowed them in the trees. He wore dark leggings, with matching boots. A long, brown robe covered his green shirt and blue tunic. Its hood was pulled low over his face, hiding his hair. A dark cloth was wrapped around his face for two purposes. The first was to protect it from the bitter cold, and the second was to remain anonymous. Only his piercing eyes showed through it. A sword hung at his side, and he had a traveling bag on his back. His height was short, and his body slender, but he was graceful to behold.

Miataru gazed at the leader of the travelers, whose clothes were appropriate for the cold. He wore green breeches, with a long-sleeved blue shirt and brown tunic. A thick, black cloak trailed out behind him, showing a gleaming sword at the Man's waist. The blue eyes that watched Aragorn widened in surprise when the Man turned back and lifted the littlest figure onto his back. Miat wondered why anyone would bring a child out into this snowstorm. He shook his head in disapproval, and looked at the child, whose clothes were torn and tattered.

It was Frodo that Miat was watching now. The Hobbit had torn his clothes on thorns and branches, as he struggled through the snow that had nearly buried him. Frodo was grateful when Aragorn picked him up and placed him on his back.

"Thank you, Aragorn," Frodo whispered, shivering violently.

Aragorn smiled at the little Hobbit. "No need to thank me, Frodo."

Miat turned and gazed at the final member of the trio. He was very short, with a long beard that told the observer that the figure was not a child. So what was he, then, Miat mused. A bunch of armor covered the person's clothes, and he carried an axe.

Miat's sharp eyes finally saw that the three were heading towards a cave, which all knew was off limits. Poisonous vapors were in the air, and if you lit a fire in there, you would die from the resulting explosion. He silently prayed for them to pass the cave by, but they did not. Miat groaned. It appeared that he was going to have to save them from themselves. But his heart nearly stopped when he saw that the bearded figure was getting ready to light a fire.

Miat leapt out of his tree and raced towards them. Shuushi! Kinan! he shouted, hoping that they would understand his words. As soon as he reached them, the agile stranger knocked the flint out of Gimli's hands, before the dwarf could light a fire.

Aragorn instantly drew Anduril when he saw a fleet and nimble stranger jump out of a tree and run over to Gimli. The unknown person said two words that were not understood, before he stopped Gimli from lighting a fire. Aragorn pricked the stranger's throat with his sword, and he froze.

Gimli picked up the flint again, and the stranger attempted to knock it away once more.

Miat repeated his earlier warning. Kinan! He looked at Aragorn, trying to explain what he was saying.

Aragorn frowned and said, "Stop, Gimli." The human gazed at the stranger, recognizing this dialect. It was old, and Aragorn was surprised that anyone used it anymore.

Gimli stopped, and looked at the stranger. Frodo was watching him as well, shivering.

Miat quietly said, Kinan.

Aragorn had to think hard to remember the meaning of 'Kinan'. "Danger?" he asked.

Miat nodded, and was relieved that the human before him understood what he was saying. "Fire… explosion," Miat said carefully, for he knew some of the basic language that they spoke.

Aragorn swore softly, as his keen senses finally detected the smell of the vapors in the air. "Thank you," he said to the stranger.

Miat shot him a puzzled look. A frown then replaced it, for the sword was still pricking his throat.

Aragorn translated what he had said into the ancient dialect. He then turned to Gimli and Frodo. "We are lucky that he revealed himself to warn us, for he just saved our lives. None of us detected the vapors in the cave." Aragorn then sheathed Anduril and looked back at the figure, who had an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Miat looked down at the shivering Hobbit, whom he mistook for a child. He reached into his pack and drew out a spare cloak, before kneeling before Frodo. He then wrapped it around the little one carefully.

Frodo thanked the stranger, who again did not understand.

Miat turned back to Aragorn and stood. "I must go home now." He spoke hesitantly, so that he would be understood.

"Can you take us there?" Aragorn asked, wanting to get Frodo warm, for he did not want the Hobbit to get sick.

Miat had to translate the words in his mind for a few moments, and finally figured out what Aragorn had asked. He nodded. "Follow me," he said carefully.

Frodo, Aragorn, and Gimli followed the quiet figure, who led them through the snow and dark forest, not minding it at all.

Miat knew exactly where he was going, and remained silent. The rule of the town was not meant to be broken, but he could not leave a child out in this storm. Or strangers who did not know their way around. The coming night would make the snow and cold much worse. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time that strangers had come to the town, Miat thought quietly. People had come and gone numerous times. They never wanted to stay too long.

Frodo was slightly nervous, as he was carried by Aragorn. The Hobbit's shivering had died down, thanks to the warm cloak that he had been given. But it was no substitute for a warm fire and hot meal.

Gimli disliked having to rely on a complete stranger to lead them somewhere. It didn't help that the stranger was a loner, apparently, and said little to them. Then again, the dwarf mused, they could barely understand his words. Only Aragorn seemed to know what he said.

Aragorn was very concerned about Frodo, as he walked directly behind their new guide. He slightly suspected that the main reason the stranger had helped them was because he believed that Frodo was just a child. But Aragorn was not certain of that. He had a feeling that this unknown person would have helped them anyway, even if Frodo had not been there. Whoever he was, this figure had a kind heart. He'd given a cloak to the Hobbit freely to warm Frodo, asking nothing in return.

The small group finally reached a small town.

Gimli muttered, "I cannot believe that anyone lives here."

"Well, people do live in strange places," Frodo reminded him. Some thought it queer for Hobbits to dwell in holes.

Aragorn questioned, "What is this town called?" He looked at the stranger.

Miat recognized two words: '…town called'. Seudou Rosuto, he replied.

Aragorn translated, "Lost Sanctuary?" He personally thought it was a rather strange name for a town, but he did not wish to insult the stranger.

Miat nodded. "My home," he said, before facing the three strangers. "Must finish work. You rest. Eat. See later." Miat walked off, leaving them alone.

To be continued (maybe)

***************************************

Shuushi! Kinan!= Stop! Danger!

Kinan! Kikyoku= Danger! Grave danger!

Kinan!= Danger!

Seudou Rosuto= Lost Sanctuary.

***************************************


	3. Blue-Eyed Strangers

Note: All questions will be answered in time! I may make this A/L after all. Sorry if I mess up the Japanese words- I'm using an online translator for them. *winces* I'm doing the best I can. Only the unknown characters are mine… with the exception of one of them. The rest are all J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. Try to guess which character is Legolas… *grins* = Different language (other than English and Elvish), " " = Basic English, and ' ' = Elvish. Tell me if you want me to continue. Translations at the bottom, again.

Blue-Eyed Strangers

Part 2

Aragorn, Gimli, and Frodo gazed around at the town before them.

It consisted of several buildings, some of which were tall, and a few that were not. All of the roofs were a dark color, save for one roof, which was a light blue. Each building was small, with the exception of a large building in the center of the town. That particular structure was a dark green, and stood several stories high.

Different colors were used on the other buildings, ranging from a brick red to a blue, a green, yellow, and even a white building. They were mostly made of stone that had been painted with the dye used for clothing. Little carts were set out, with food and other trinkets for sale in the outdoor market.

Aragorn was uncertain of where to go. This strange town was a little too quiet for his liking. No one spoke, as they went about their business. Everyone wore the same type of covering around their face that the stranger who'd brought them there had.

Gimli noticed something else that was puzzling. Everyone in this town had blue eyes, save for himself and Aragorn.

Frodo murmured, "Is it just me, or is the town a lot warmer than the forest was?"

A frown marred Aragorn's face. He didn't have a good feeling about this. But the one who'd led them here had been decent enough. The human had noticed the change in temperature as well.

Shiranai was on his way to the inn when he saw the three strangers standing there, staring around at everything.

The blue-eyed figure sighed. Miataru must have brought them here, he thought. Shira went over to them.

Aragorn was startled when a second stranger walked over to them. He asked them something in the dialect, which Aragorn translated to mean: 'Who are you?'

"I'm sorry, we do not speak your language very easily. I am Aragorn, and my two companions are Frodo and Gimli."

Shira knew regular English very well. "What brings you here?" he questioned. He wore the same robe and hood that Miataru had, but had different leggings on, and a red shirt.

"We are searching for someone," Aragorn explained. "And Frodo needs to get warm. Someone led us here, and then he left."

Shira sighed again when he saw the cold child. "Follow me," he said. "I shall take you to the inn and dining hall."

Gimli, Frodo, and Aragorn exchanged a look, before following the stranger to one of the medium-sized structure. It was a green color, and Shira opened the door.

No one was speaking inside of this building, either. Everyone sat there eating or polishing their weapons. No noise was made at all.

Frodo disliked the quiet in this town, especially compared to the Shire or Rivendell. There had been plenty of laughter and marrying there. Here, it was as if they disliked noise.   

Gimli was troubled by the silence as well, but at a warning glance from Aragorn, he refrained from saying anything. The dwarf kept a close eye on everyone, as he kept his trusty axe on hand.

Aragorn was on edge now. It was one thing for people to be silent outside, but must they be so quiet all of the time? The human also wondered why the people in this town all had their faces covered.

Shira was a little annoyed. He had better things to do with his time than lead complete strangers around the town. But he also could not just leave a child outside in the cold. Miat was going to get a reprimand from him, Shira thought. He might be young, but he knew the rules. Though they were broken a lot, it could not go unpunished. And Shira would have to inform Tsuku and Shiyuu that strangers had come here once again.

Gimli, Frodo, and Aragorn were told to stand there, while the stranger went up to the counter.

The keeper of the building looked at Shira.

Karera ni-do nomikui, Shira told him, gesturing to the three strangers. He also reserved a room for the three to share.

The keeper frowned but nodded. He asked if Shira needed anything.

Shira smiled and shook his head. Nain, arigatou. He took the tray that the keeper handed him, and brought it over to where the strangers stood waiting.

Shira then led them to an empty table, and placed the tray on it. He gestured for the group to sit and eat.

"The bell will be ringing soon for dinner, so eat and rest. Until then, silence is the rule," Shira told them in a low voice. "When you are finished, there is a room waiting for you upstairs." The stranger then turned and walked away.

The Man, Dwarf, and Human looked at each other with identical looks of confusion on their faces. They then sat and began to eat, gazing around the room.

It was rather large and spacious, with wooden furniture. Numerous tables and chairs were set up across it, taking up most of the room. There were no pictures in here, just empty walls and silence.

Frodo kept flicking his eyes around nervously, for most of the people in there kept looking at him. The Hobbit disliked it intensely, and tried to concentrate on the food. But the soup was bland, with no real flavor at all.

Aragorn was ill at ease, for he had noticed the looks that Frodo kept getting. His sharp eyes went from one person to another, as he ate. He was prepared in a moment's notice to strike should anything happen.

Gimli disliked the severe tension that he could see in Aragorn. The dwarf was uneasy, even more so now than ever. The silence in here was enough to make one wish for a singing elf to bring cheer. But that thought depressed Gimli, for he remembered how many times he had teased Legolas for singing so often, as befitted an elf. The dwarf would rather have Legolas back- singing and all- than not have him alive.

Aragorn's thoughts were of Legolas, as well. The elf's smooth, gentle singing voice, his 

dignity and strength, both inner and outer. He missed him so much, that Aragorn could barely stand it. And he feared he would never see the brave and beautiful Prince of Mirkwood again, or get to tell Legolas just how much he truly meant to him.

Frodo was thinking wistfully of the nights when they were on the Quest. Legolas had always cheered them up with one of his songs. Sometimes Frodo even forgot that the elf was missing, until he saw the sadness in Aragorn's eyes.

A bell rang, which startled the three out of their thoughts. A low murmur of noise began, as the hooded figures began speaking to each other. They removed their masks and hoods, talking quietly. That act revealed that nearly all of them had dark hair, but all had blue eyes. Most of them whispered to each other about the strangers in their town.

A sweet, alto voice echoed from somewhere nearby. It cut through and reached the hearts of Frodo, Gimli, and Aragorn. The voice was rich and pure, in note and volume as it sang intensely in the language of Seidou Rosuto.

It was nothing knew to the patrons in the dining hall. They'd heard it before, and knew that the singer was amusing the children once more.

But it meant everything in the world to the three who sat there in shock.

For the beautiful voice echoing around them was that of whom they sought.

Legolas Greenleaf.

To be continued (maybe)

******************************************

Karera ni-do nomikui = They need food & drink.

Nain, arigatou = No, thank you.

*******************************************


	4. I Don't Know You

Note: All questions will be answered in time! I may make this A/L after all. If I mess up the Japanese words, well…I'm using an online translator for them. Only the unknown characters are mine, with the exception of one of them. The rest are all J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. = Different language (other than English and Elvish), " " = Basic English, and ' ' = Elvish. Tell me if you want me to continue. Translations at the bottom, again. Sorry! I didn't mean to use so much Japanese, but I wanted to work in more of the plot. I promise to ease off it in the next chapter. Gomen nesai!

I Don't Know You

Part 3

Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli jumped to their feet simultaneously, to find the source of the singing.

Aragorn led the way, following the pure, sweet voice that echoed around them. He took them out to the street, and paused for a few moments, listening. Then he turned towards the building that was behind the inn.

Gimli was right behind him. The crazy elf was here… somewhere, and the dwarf was determined to find Legolas. And his heart was relieved. The blond friend, whom he had teased and bantered with, was alive.

Frodo's eyes glowed with hope, as he ran after Gimli, into the blue building. The Hobbit was overjoyed to know that Legolas lived. Frodo had been terrified that he was gone, gone forever. But the proof that he was alive could be heard growing more intense.

Aragorn was beyond relieved. The one who meant so much to him was alive. Alive, and somewhere in this building. Maybe now he'd have the chance again… The chance to tell Legolas of his true feelings.

The three stopped, when Aragorn opened a door. All three stared in disbelief at the sight before them.

A graceful figure sat surrounded by numerous children. Long, beautiful blond hair hung down past his waist in a low ponytail. It was draped over one of his shoulders, as he continued to sing. He wore the same blue tunic, green shirt, and black leggings that he had on earlier. A light shone on him, making him look ethereal. Blue eyes looked at the children kindly, as his voice sung the last notes sweetly, before it faded away.

The children applauded and pleaded for more.

It was his ears and face that drew the attention of the strangers now. 

Pointed ears… that familiar profile…

Aragorn gasped, "Legolas?" 

Gimli's mouth dropped open. "Crazy elf?"

The figure glanced over and saw them standing in the doorway. Miat frowned slightly, before a smile lit on his face.

"You… want… hear?" he asked carefully.

Aragorn entered the room, and walked over to the elf. He knelt down and gazed directly into the face of Legolas Greenleaf.

"Legolas, don't you know me?" he asked.

Miat frowned, not understanding. "Who?" he questioned, confusion showing in his blue eyes. Miat gestured to himself. "My… name… Miataru."

Aragorn shook his head. "You are Legolas Greenleaf."

Gimli was stunned. "Legolas, don't you know us?"

Frodo looked at Legolas. "You don't remember us?" Tears shone in his eyes.

Miat shook his head. Ware nakare nou temae.

"You do know us, Legolas," Aragorn insisted.

Miat shook his head again and stood. 

Aragorn stood as well, and grabbed the elf by the shoulders.

Miat froze as he looked into the grey eyes of the Man who held him. A strange feeling was in the elf as he gazed at the human. And the feeling slightly scared him.

Miat jerked away, and Aragorn gripped him tighter.

"Why are you acting like this?" Aragorn demanded harshly.

Houmen ware! Miat said, tension on his face and fear in his eyes. He repeated what he had said earlier. Ware nakare nou temae!

Shira had seen the strangers enter the building, and now stood in the doorway. He had removed his hood as well, and his dark hair showed.

"Release him at once!" Shira exclaimed, using the basic tongue so that the other human would understand him.

A soft groan escaped from Miat, as the elf suddenly winced and brought a hand up to his forehead.

Aragorn released the elf, who hissed softly in pain.

Shira walked over to Miat, and spoke quietly with him. Nani haran maro, Miat? Betsu henzutsuu?

Sayou, Miat whispered. Sono kushin kujou ware mada.

Aragorn was concerned, as he watched the elf that he knew was Legolas, sway slightly. It was all the human could do to keep from running over to the elf.

Shira supported Miat, as he looked at Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli. "Miat suffers from frequent headaches, when he is agitated," he explained stiffly. The figure then turned to one of the children. Fecchi Tsuku naishi Shiyuu, douzo.

The child nodded and stood, before running out of the room.

"Will… Miat be all right?" Aragorn questioned. He hated using the false name that Legolas was answering to.

Shira turned his attention to the other children, and told them that it was time for them to return home. All of the children left slowly.

Shira assisted Miat back to where he'd been sitting, and sat his friend down. He took out a small vial of clear liquid and handed it to Miat.

Miat was relieved to recognize the potion that always cleared up his headaches. He opened it and drank it, ignoring the bitter flavor.

Shira knelt beside him, fixing a neutral look on the humans, before turning back to Miat. He sighed, Kono bekimibae maro naze yosomonos kan tonda sasae korede, Miat.

The pain was beginning to recede in Miat's head. Ware nou.Ashikarazu, ware hoshii sono youji tame raivu.

Shira could say nothing to Miat's reasoning, but he was angry at the strangers. Why did they have to come here, he thought bitterly. All of the plans had been set in motion, and the appearance of these three strangers could ruin everything.

Arigatou, Shira, Miat said quietly, thanking his friend for helping him. He looked over at Aragorn and the others.

Aragorn had listened carefully to what the two had been saying, translating it as best as he could silently. But he got the feeling that the other person was angry at 'Miat' for bringing them there. And Aragorn was suspicious of the potion that Legolas had just taken. It might be a cure for his headaches, but it also might be something more.

Frodo couldn't believe that Legolas did not know them. The Hobbit was close to tears, for now he understood what Galadriel had meant when she had said, 'Legolas is alive… but he does not exist.' Those words had made most believe that Legolas's spirit was with his dead relatives. Including Legolas's own father. Frodo didn't understand how Legolas could just forget them.

Gimli was equally suspicious of this turn of events. Elves rarely had amnesia, with such a profound loss of memory. This 'Miat' did not know them at all. Legolas knew who they were, so what could have made him forget them all of a sudden, the dwarf wondered.

Miat looked over at the three, who looked… sad. It made him unhappy to see them so sad, but he did not know them at all. The elf was confused, as he sat beside Shira. But that one particular human had insisted that he knew them. And deep inside of Miat, pain was in his heart as he watched the one who had grabbed him.

Shira was plotting to get these strangers out of town as quickly as possible. He saw Miat looking at them, with a strange expression on the elf's face. If Miat began to regain his memories, all would be lost. And Shira vowed that that would not happen.

Two strangers entered the room, then, and walked over to Miat and Shira. They wore different robes that the one that Shira was wearing, and the one that Miat had been wearing earlier. Their robes were black, instead of brown.

Shira quickly explained to Tsuku and Shiyuu about the strangers and what he had seen.

Aragorn felt someone watching him, and glanced over to see Miat looking at him. Their eyes met, and Aragorn thought he saw a brief flicker of recognition in them. But it died away.

Miat heard two voices inside of his head, part of a memory.

'I'm tired of losing friends, Legolas. Walk beside me always,' the voice whispered.

Merry laughter sounded. 'I'm Immortal, Aragorn, so I shall stay at your side,' a second, more gentle-sounding voice said. 'We shall always be friends.'

Both spoke in a language that was unfamiliar to Miat, yet he somehow understood it.

Agony seared through his head, and Miat cried out in pain, as it grew more intense. He didn't know why he got these headaches. The elf had been having them for as long as he could remember.

Shira, Shiyuu, and Tsuku immediately turned to the elf, who had gone white and he now had his face pressed against his hands. 

At a nod from Shira, Shiyuu picked Miat up, and carried the elf out of the room, to take him back to his sleeping room. The blond elf was in no condition to walk or protest being carried, as he trembled in pain. Shiyuu gently whispered words of comfort to his ailing friend.

Tsuku and Shira turned to the three strangers.

"Stay away from Miat," Shira said coldly. "Strangers are not welcome in our town, but we have made an exception, for a child travels with you. But as soon as the storm passes, you are to leave and not return."

Aragorn snapped, "He is not Miat. His true name is Legolas Greenleaf, and he belongs in his real home."

"He is Miat now," Tsuku told them icily. "Do not interfere in what you do not understand. Everyone here is Immortal, and has blue eyes. If the child with you wanted to stay, he could. But you and the other could not."

Aragorn prevented Frodo from blurting out that he was not a child. He glared silently at the two who stood looking at them. Evil radiated off of them, Aragorn thought. And if they believed that the heir of Isildur would give up so easily, they were sadly mistaken.

Frodo was aghast. What were these strange humans up to, the Hobbit wondered. And what did Legolas have to do with it?

Gimli growled, low in his throat. He didn't like the sound of whatever these weird humans were planning, and he really didn't like the fact that Legolas was part of it.

To be continued

************************************************************************

Ware nakare nou temae = I do not know you.

Houmen ware = Release me!

Nani haran maro, Miat = What troubles you, Miat?

Betsu henzutsuu = Another migraine headache?

Sayou = Yes.

Sono kushin kujou ware mada yori = The pain troubles me worse now.

Fecchi Tsuku naishi Shiyuu, douzo = Fetch Tsuku or Shiyuu, please.

Kono beki mibae maro naze yosomonos kan tonda sasae korede, Miat = This should show you why strangers can absolutely not stay here, Miat.

Ware nou. Ashikarazu hoshii sono youji tame raivu = I know. But… I wanted the child to live.

Arigatou, Shiranai = Thank you, Shiranai.

************************************************************************


	5. Familiar Stranger

Note: All unknown characters are mine, except for Miat! The rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Miat = Legolas. = Different language (other than English and Elvish), " " = Basic English, and ' ' = Elvish. This will be A/L after all. *sighs* They demanded it. As for a beta-reader, I know I need one. But where do I get one?

Familiar Stranger

Part 4

Shira and Tsuku took Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli back to the dining hall and inn, making sure the three entered their room. Then they left silently, heading towards their secret lair. It had not been anticipated that strangers would come looking for the blond elf.

The two didn't like the fact that Miat had a room at the inn, as well, but there was no other place to put the strangers. The storm was supposed to be over in two or three days, so if they could keep this Aragorn away from Miat that long, their plan would still succeed. Besides, they were on opposite sides of the inn. And their spy was watching closely to make sure that nothing happened.

Shiyuu caught up with them as they entered the building silently.

The room was spacious, Aragorn noticed. Two beds were in the room, as well as a few chairs and a table. The floor was bare wood and cold. As it had been downstairs, there were no pictures or anything. A water basin sat on a second, smaller table, meant for washing hands. Soap sat beside it.

Frodo collapsed on one of the large beds, exhausted, and Aragorn covered him with one of the blankets. The Hobbit fell asleep immediately, which pleased the human, for he wanted a chance to speak with Gimli alone. Aragorn glanced over at the dwarf.

Gimli looked back grimly. "I don't like this, Aragorn," Gimli grumbled. "How could the elf not remember us?"

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "I am not certain, son of Gloin. If it were a physical injury, it should have healed by now."

"I want to know what they're planning," Gimli muttered. "And what Legolas has to do with it."

"That is what we must find out, Gimli," Aragorn said grimly.

The dwarf yawned. "Frodo had the right idea, Aragorn. I'm tired as well."

The heir of Isildur was also tired, but he did not show it. "Sleep, then, Gimli. I will stand watch for a while, for there is something going on in this town that I do not like."

"Wake me when you need a break," Gimli said. He stretched out next to Frodo, with his axe within arm's reach. The dwarf then fell asleep.

After covering Gimli with a blanket as well, Aragorn sat in a chair near the door, so if an enemy burst in, he would be the first to face it. His hand was on Anduril's hilt, for he was on edge tonight. Sleep would not come to the son of Arathorn.

He sat there alone for a few hours, before hunger pangs began to disturb him.

********************

Elsewhere in the Inn

********************

Miat had passed out from the pain as Shiyuu had brought him to his room. The elf sat up slowly and winced. His head still throbbed a little, as Miat stood.

His room was bare, as always. No pictures of family, or books. Nothing to mark this room as his. His few clothes and robe were in here, but that was all. Miat owned nothing else.

He pushed his long, golden hair behind his shoulders, before he undid the ponytail. Unbound, it flowed freely around him, like a halo. Miat peered into his mirror and looked at his reflection. He liked his hair this long, but for some reason, it didn't seem right to him.

Miat was troubled because of what the human had been saying. Why did that human seem almost familiar to him, the elf wondered. Miat sighed with longing. Then he felt stupid for doing so. There was no way he knew that human. Miat was determined to banish the strange human from his thoughts.

The elf was hungry, so he left his room, and headed down the long hallway to get some food. He was silent, as always, as he made his way past most of the rooms and down the stairs. Miat was not paying attention, for his thoughts were on the human again. So he did not notice the figure in front of him, heading upstairs, as the two collided.

Green eyes met grey eyes.

Miat froze, for it was the human again. The elf instantly turned to return to his room, but 

a hand caught his wrist.

Aragorn was shocked to see  Legolas here, especially after Shira and Tsuku had basically threatened him to keep him from seeing the elf again. He'd left the room just long enough to grab some food to take upstairs to eat, for he had not finished dinner. He held the plate steady in one hand, and the elf's slender wrist in his other.

Miat looked at the human impassively. "Let… go…" He didn't want to hurt the human, but if he was not released immediately, Miat would force him to let go.

"If I let go, will you talk to me in the room I am sharing with my friends?" Aragorn questioned.

Miat thought for a few moments, and unconsciously licked his lips. The elf's curiosity overruled his caution. "Only… if… you not… hurt… me," Miat said slowly.

Aragorn was aghast. "I would never hurt you." He let go of the soft wrist he held, as he met the elf's gaze. "I give you my word. I will never intentionally hurt you."

Confusion shone in the emerald eyes. "Not… understand."

"Come with me," Aragorn murmured. "I won't hurt you."

Miat's mind was thrown into confusion at those words.

*******************

Flashback

*******************

'Come with me, Legolas!' a younger voice called in his mind.

'Estel, slow down,' the older blond elf said sternly. 'You're going to fall and get hurt if you keep running like that.'

***********************************************************************

Aragorn saw that the elf's eyes had dilated slightly, before Legolas starting going pale again.

Miat closed his eyes and opened them again, and stared into the concerned human face gazing at him. 'Estel,' he whispered in Elvish. His eyes were clouded over.

Aragorn nodded. 'My Elvish name, Legolas.' Hope was brimming in his heart. Legolas had remembered something about him.

'Slow down, Estel,' Miat murmured, not hearing Aragorn's words. 'Before you fall.'

Aragorn frowned as Legolas continued to speak to no-one. He finally snapped his fingers in front of the elf's eyes. The human prayed that he could reach Legolas normally, without the elf getting trapped in a memory like he was now. 

They cleared up instantly, as Miat stared at him in surprise. "Why… do that?"

'Do you understand me, Legolas?' Aragorn questioned in Elvish.

Miat frowned. "What… say?" He didn't understand what the human was saying.

Aragorn bit back a curse. Legolas had his memories, but they were hidden, suppressed, or being blocked somehow by someone or something. He sighed. "Nothing important, 'Miat'." Aragorn was only calling the elf that to make him more comfortable, so Legolas would open up to him more.

Miat nodded slowly, feeling strange. The human led him upstairs silently, until the room was reached.

Aragorn opened the door and gestured for the elf to enter before him. Miat did so slowly, and Aragorn followed him, shutting the door. Miat met Aragorn's look squarely, as he brushed some of his hair off of his face.

Aragorn couldn't believe the waterfall of sun-kissed hair that looked soft and full, as it floated around Legolas, hanging free. Unbound, it was nearly to the elf's knees. Aragorn longed to run his fingers through it, but restrained from doing so.

Miat saw the wistful look on the human's face. Some of the golden strands were still on his hand, as the elf followed the human's gaze to his hair. "You… can… touch." Miat was making an effort to breach their language gap by speaking the language that the strangers spoke. His knowledge was not much, but he knew enough to get what he meant across.

Aragorn had to hide a wince at those particular words. Anyone who was less honorable might have mistaken them to mean something else. He placed the plate of food on a table, before walking over to the elf, after Aragorn had cleaned his hands in the small water basin. He hesitantly reached out his hand, and drew it back, before finally summoning his courage. His callused and rough hand touched the silky hair and caressed it gently, running his fingers through it.

Miat enjoyed the feel of the hand in his hair. "What… your name?" he asked quietly. The usually brave and stubborn elf did not understand the effect that this human was having on him. How could a stranger do this to him, Miat wondered. He'd never let anyone touch his hair before and was surprised at how good it felt.

"Aragorn," the human said, distracted. Pain went through him at having to tell Legolas his name, instead of the elf remembering it on his own. But it was forgotten as Legolas shifted on his feet slightly.

Miat stumbled over the name as he said it slowly. "Aragorn."

The two gazed at each other silently for a few moments.

Miat drew in a deep breath, as he licked his lips again. Aragorn stepped closer to the elf, and moved his hand onto Legolas's soft cheek. A shiver went through the blond elf at the touch on his face, as did a quiver of anticipation, as he licked his lips for a third time. Aragorn couldn't resist any longer. He brought his face to Legolas's slowly, watching the elf closely. The blond elf waited, holding his breath.

The two lips met as they kissed. A kiss, a sweet, gentle kiss… one of magic. Bliss and warmth soared through both. The elf's eyes closed in pleasure, as the kiss grew deeper.

Neither of the two saw a figure watching them from outside of the window. The figure was dressed in clothes as black as night, as he sat on the roof of the building next door, which happened to overlook the room. 

Blue eyes narrowed in anger as the figure watched the two kissing. This would seriously threaten the plan, the unknown person knew. And that must not happen. He would have to inform Tsuku and Shiranai of this development. The elf could not be allowed to remember his identity, or all would be lost.

To be continued


	6. Forgotten Secrets

Note: All unknown characters are mine, except for Miat! The rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Miat = Legolas. = Different language (other than English and Elvish), " " = Basic English, and ' ' = Elvish. Sorry, but I have not found a beta-reader yet. Any volunteers? I'm looking for one per story. Email me if you are interested! Contains A/L shounen ai! I changed a bit of LOTR in this chapter, but not too much.

Forgotten Secrets

Part 5

Miat reluctantly stepped back from Aragorn, as he remembered one of the most important rules of all. The elf shook his head when the human reached towards him once more.

Nekare, Aragorn, Miat said softly.

Aragorn frowned slightly, for he could see pain in the blue eyes that looked at him. "What is wrong, 'Miat'?"

Miat stammered, "Not… allowed…"

"Not allowed? You're not allowed to kiss another?" Aragorn questioned.

"No…touching…" Miat closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "A… rule…"

Aragorn disliked the rule intensely, but the figure who watched them was pleased when Miat stopped the human from kissing him any longer. At least the elf had not forgotten all of the rules.

"All right, 'Miat'," Aragorn said. "No touching." It hurt him to say that, but again, he did not want to push Legolas too far.

Miat was relieved and released the breath he'd been holding. His gaze drifted over to the plate of food hungrily.

Aragorn followed Legolas's gaze and smiled. "Do you want some?"

Hai, douzo, Miat answered.

Aragorn picked up the plate and moved it to the wooden table. He sat it in the middle, before sitting on one side of the table. He gestured to Legolas, who sat on the other side.

The two began to eat silently. Their hands occasionally brushed together.

Miat glanced up and looked at Aragorn, who was looking straight at him. "Why… look?"

"Why do I look at you?" Aragorn said, a slight smile on his face. "You are very pretty to look at."

Miat only understood 'I', 'you', 'pretty' and 'look'. He tried to figure out what Aragorn was saying, but shook his head.

Aragorn sighed, as he finished eating. He stood and walked over to his pack. He began searching through it, and took out a wrinkled and folded piece of paper.

Miat watched curiously, as he nibbled on some fruit.

The human crossed the room again, and sat down in his chair, holding the paper. "If you are not Legolas, 'Miat', you certainly bear an amazing likeness to him." Aragorn unfolded the paper and showed it to the elf. Then he watched to see Legolas's reaction.

Miat took the paper in his hands, and brought it closer. Aragorn was on there, along with his two companions. But there were some other people on there as well. A tall figure in a pointed hat; another human; three more children; and a figure who stood next to Aragorn, with holding a bow with one hand. His other hand rested on Aragorn's shoulder. Miat stood and gaped at the picture.

Ware! he exclaimed, as his face went pale. The elf looked for a mirror, and went over to it, comparing his own features to the smaller ones on the drawing. Miat looked at Aragorn. "Why…I… here?" The blond elf pointed to the drawing of himself. His hair was much shorter there, Miat noticed.

Aragorn stood and crossed the room, to stand beside the elf. "That is Legolas Greenleaf."

Miat shook his head. "Is… me!"

"No, 'Miat.' It truly is Legolas, along with the rest of the Fellowship of Nine, who went out on a Quest to destroy the One Ring. It was drawn before we left Rivendell. I kept it close, especially after he disappeared." Aragorn sounded sad.

Miat looked at Aragorn, confused. He was certain that it was him. "What…happen to… him?" he questioned.

Aragorn sighed. "I don't know. Legolas was on his way home when something happened. He was never seen again. Legolas was my best friend."

Another memory coursed through the blond elf.

**************

Flashback

**************

Aragorn and himself were standing on the balcony in Rivendell.

'I do not know if I can be the King that Gondor needs, Legolas,' Aragorn said quietly. 'I turned away from that long ago. How fit am I to rule, when Isildur's blood flows in my veins?'

Legolas gave his friend a wise smile. 'You are a great leader, Aragorn. You have not seen it for yourself. But I believe in you, for I know that you will be a just and noble King. You are not Isildur, but Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You are yourself.'

Aragorn chuckled quietly. 'When did you get so much older and wiser than me?' he teased.

Legolas frowned. 'I've always been older than you, Aragorn. Wisdom comes with the passage of time.'

'I was joking, Legolas,' Aragorn said, a twinkle in his eyes.

'Oh…' Legolas brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. He could see that his friend was still troubled, however much he tried to hide it. The elf tried to resolve his friend's pain gently. 'Aragorn, do not think badly of yourself. Boromir spoke out of ignorance and fear, for you will be the leader of Gondor, instead of him.'

Aragorn gave his friend a smile. 'You always know what is on my mind, Legolas.'

'Not always,' Legolas said, smiling back. They looked at each other.

The two maintained their composure for a few moments, before they burst into merry laughter.

The elf's laughter was like the tinkle of bells, while the human's hearty laughs rang out. But the two laughs blended together in harmony.

They clapped each other on the shoulder, grinning, before they were called down to get the picture sketch drawn.

The elf and human went down, and took their positions.

As always, Legolas stood beside Aragorn, for he would always support his friend. He held his bow in one hand, and his other was on Aragorn's arm, a gesture of friendship.

Nothing could separate them, Legolas thought. Not even Saruman himself.

*********************************************************************

Miat cried out in pain, loud enough to awaken Gimli and Frodo. He nearly fell over, blinded with throbbing inside of his head.

Aragorn caught the swaying elf in his arms, and saw the confusion and agony in his blue eyes. Legolas began to tremble violently, and shut his eyes.

Gimli jerked awake and grabbed his axe. He brandished it threateningly, and stopped when he saw Legolas shaking like a leaf, his eyes closed in agony.

Frodo awoke, and grabbed for Sting, until he realized who was crying out.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn questioned, as he supported Legolas.

He whispered, "Head…pain…hurts…" Miat took a shaky breath. "Need…potion."

Aragorn quickly answered, "I do not have your…potion, but I have some herbs that may help. Gimli, grab some herbs from my medicine bag."

The dwarf did so, and brought them to Aragorn. The human took the ones he needed, and split them.

Miat kept his eyes closed, breathing with the pain.

"Eat this," Aragorn said, as he pressed the herbs to the elf's mouth. The mouth obediently opened, and the herbs entered it.

Miat chewed and swallowed. He softly moaned. Sono kushin…

Aragorn held the elf, until the shaking ceased. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

Sayou, Aragorn. Arigatou. Miat took another deep breath. The vision was gone.

Aragorn looked at Legolas carefully, to make certain. "Are you certain?"

Miat enjoyed being in the human's arms, and wistfully sighed as he began to speak quietly. Sazo. Douzo houmen ware.

Aragorn reluctantly let go, and watched Legolas as he stood.

"What happened?" Frodo questioned. He stood and walked over to Legolas.

"Head… hurt…" Miat explained.

"How often do you get such headaches?" Aragorn questioned carefully.

Miat thought for a few moments. "Not…often…till…now…"

Aragorn nodded slowly. He'd expected an answer similar to that. Legolas's subconscious was trying to awaken his memories, but something was blocking it.

Gimli grumbled, "Is everything ok now?"

Frodo nodded. "He's ok, Gimli."

The stranger who watched them had had enough. He began making his way down, intending to take Legolas away from that room. By force, if necessary.

Another figure had watched him, however, and entered the inn before the spy could. He made his way up to the room, and knocked on the door. This one had known where the strangers in town were staying, and where their room was.

Aragorn and the others tensed when a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Aragorn questioned.

Miat knew that if it was Shira or Tsuku he would be in big trouble. The elf was not sorry that he had come, even if he was in trouble.

"My name is not important. I have come to see Miataru," a soft voice said.

Frodo frowned. "What do you want with him?"

A soft laugh could be heard through the door. "Miat, tell them to open the door before I break it down."

Miat's face lit up in a smile. Meiyuu? he questioned.

Sayou, Miat, Meiyuu said.

Miat turned to the others. "It is… my…friend…"

Aragorn opened the door slowly, and a hooded figure stepped inside.

Meiyuu went directly over to Miat. A grim expression was on his face, as he stood beside his friend and faced the others. He did not remove his hood, as he took a deep breath.

"Someone was watching you tonight. All of you," Meiyuu said.

Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, and Miat turned to look at the hooded figure in shock.

Meiyuu paused, before continuing. "He's on his way here, right now, to take Miataru away."

To be continued

******************************************************

Nekare, Aragorn = Do not, Aragorn

Hai, douzo = Yes, please

Ware = Me

Sono kushin = The pain

Sayou, Aragorn. Arigatou = Yes, Aragorn. Thank you.

Sazo. Douzo houmen ware = I am sure. Please release me

Sayou, Miat  = Yes, Miat  

******************************************************


	7. The Hour Of Need

Note: All unknown characters are mine, except for Miat! The rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Miat = Legolas. = Different language (other than English and Elvish), " " = Basic English, and ' ' = Elvish. Yes, the other language is Japanese! 

The Hour Of Need

Part 6

Miataru gasped. Nain!

Hai, Miat, Meiyuu said. A strange emotion flickered through his blue eyes. "You need to return to your room before he gets here."

Miat nodded slowly. "I…go…" The elf turned and looked at Aragorn. Adiousu, Aragorn.

"Goodbye," Aragorn said, before sighing. He watched Legolas leave to return to his room.

Frodo waved farewell. 

Gimli said nothing, until he turned to the hooded figure, which still stood there.

Meiyuu turned to Aragorn. "You know who Miat truly is, do you not?"

Aragorn nodded. "He is my best friend, Legolas Greenleaf."

Meiyuu said, "He was brought here over three years ago by Shira, with no memory of who he is."

"So he is Legolas," Frodo said. "He should come with us and go home, where he belongs."

"It is not that simple, little one. No-one ever leaves this place, at least… not alive."

"Why are you helping us?" Aragorn questioned sharply.

Meiyuu turned to the suspicious human. "I have my reasons. I do not wish to see what happened to the other Elves happen to **our** friend."

Gimli grumbled, "What other Elves?"

"Don't bother looking for them. They all died. A new Elf comes here every three or four years. Miat was just the next one to come." A hint of bitterness was in Meiyuu's voice.

Frodo gasped. "How did they die?"

"I have not found that out yet- but I will. If Miat is your lost friend, you need to leave this place with him. It is three months before the time every few years, where one Elf mysteriously dies. Miat is the only elf left."

Aragorn frowned. "Elves can only die from grief."

Meiyuu turned a condescending look on him. "What's the one thing that humans and Elves have in common, stranger, which they cannot exist without?"

A sharp knock sounded on the door, interrupting them. 

Meiyuu silently went over to the window. Noiselessly, he stepped onto the windowsill and then climbed onto the roof above. He then froze. Meiyuu accomplished his goal in less than two minutes.

The door burst open right after Meiyuu had hidden himself.

"Where is he?" a figure dressed entirely in black snarled.

"Who?" Aragorn questioned mildly. He sat on his bed, next to Frodo.

The figure narrowed his blue eyes. "Do not play games with me. Where is Miataru?"

Aragorn shrugged casually. "How would I know? I was told to stay away from him." He knew that the figure could not press him for more information, unless he was willing to admit that he had been spying on them.

The figure frowned menacingly at them. "Shira and Tsuku will not be pleased with this. Neither am I." He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Meiyuu swung through the window as soon as he was gone. He dusted off his robes, and looked at the three.

Frodo asked curiously, "Why do you not remove your hood? I can't even see your face." The question had been bothering him for some time, for he liked to look on the face of those he spoke to.

Meiyuu stiffened. "I would not wish to scare you, child. Do you think that they let those who question their authority go unpunished? Of course, it matters little to me if they punish me."

"Are you the only one who questions them?" Aragorn interjected, to defuse the tension.

"Yes. I was the only one who asked why only the Elves died, around the same time every year, of the same causes. I have seen much that makes me suspicious- but I have no proof. But I would that Miat be spared."

"So you are saying that if Legolas stays here, he will die?" Gimli muttered.

Meiyuu looked at the unknown little person. "All I'm saying is that many Elves have come here and died. And those that tried to escape all failed. They were killed, mutilated. Miat or Legolas, as you call him, may or may not be killed if he stays here. But the past is against him surviving."

"Who did they kill that made you so angry?" Aragorn asked bluntly.

"My only daughter. She was a half Elf and tried to escape, but was captured. I had to watch her die, and I can still hear her screaming for me. I tried to save her, but Shira and Tsuku turned on me and held me back. I did not wish to lose another friend to what my child went through. After that, I started questioning their procedures. I was warned to keep my mouth shut, but I refuse to be silenced. There are some things that need to be stopped."

Aragorn said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Meiyuu looked at him. "Being sorry does not help. It does not ease the pain or the screams in a memory." His voice was cold. "Save your sympathy for Miat, in case he does not survive. The best thing you could do is get him out of here, before it's too late and he is dead."

The hooded figure started walking towards the door, but Aragorn caught his arm.

"I suggest you release me, or I will make you."

Aragorn pulled the hood off, and gazed at the face of the one person who wanted Legolas to return to his life.

Scars marred the face, in X shapes. The blue eyes never met, as Meiyuu looked squarely at him. His face was gaunt, and he looked very, very young, scarcely beyond fifteen. And disillusioned.

"How old are you?" Aragorn asked suspiciously. 

"How old do you think I am?" Meiyuu retorted.

Gimli said, "You couldn't have had a daughter. You're not old enough."

Meiyuu looked annoyed. "Not if my daughter was the child of my oldest and only sister, who died in childbirth. I raised her from the time that I was ten, until she turned was nearly six. Shira came to take her, and she ran instead. "

A sudden cry drew their attention. It came from further down, in the hallway.

"Miat!" Meiyuu gasped. He yanked free from Aragorn, and pulled his hood down. He then ran out of the room.

Aragorn was right behind him, followed by Gimli and Frodo.

Miat struggled physically with the person who had burst into his room. The figure dressed in black snarled when the elf managed to strike him across the face.

Shuushi soretomo, Miat, the figure hissed, as he twisted Miat's arm behind his back hard.

Miat lashed out with his feet, and tripped his attacker. The elf bolted to the door and flung it open. He ran down the hallway, until he was tackled from behind by the equally fast figure. He drew his sword and sliced at the figure. The one in black drew his short sword and deflected it.

The swords clanged and parried a few times, and Miat managed to slice the face of his assailant. But as he did so, the short sword cut into his hand, and the point was placed at the elf's throat.

To be continued

****************************************

Nain = No

Hai, Miat = Yes, Miat

Adiousu, Aragorn = Goodbye, Aragorn

Shuushi soretomo, Miat = Stop or else, Miat

*****************************************


	8. Sides That Are Chosen

Note: This is an AU fic! Like I said earlier, I'm sorry if the Japanese words are messed up. My online translator is not perfect. All unknown characters are mine, except for Miat! Miat = Legolas. Legolas and the other LOTR characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. = Different language (other than English and Elvish), " " = Basic English, and ' ' = Elvish. Language warning in this chapter! I revised part of it. Again, a thank you to both of my beta-readers. You know who you are!

Sides That Are Chosen

Part 7

Miat froze when the point pricked his throat.

Doushite beki temae seme touhou dakara? Miat asked, flinching as the pressure from the blade increased. A  trickle of blood slid down the arch of his throat, soaking into his clothes. His bleeding hand hurt, but not unbearably so.

The attacker sneered. Nai-bu ahondara! Nakare okonai dakara inosento!

Before the man could advance, though, something flew past him, and clattered against the wall of the hallway. He hissed in pain, gripped his left shoulder, and quickly glanced behind him. A silver dagger lay on the floor, its blade stained with red blood. His blood. His other hand clenched, and he whirled to face the man who had dared to wound him. Apprehension and fear dawned in his eyes when he saw Meiyuu standing there, poised and ready with another dagger in his hand.

Nekare inta-fea, toraburume-ka-! Ikan aete temae! he snapped angrily, furious that Meiyuu had attacked him. He turned, knelt down, and grabbed the bloody dagger. After inspecting it carefully, the man was certain of who this hooded figure was.

An unpleasant smile spread on Meiyuu's face, one none could see as his face was still hidden by his hood. Kan temae anou achira sore hatashite ikkyou temae, hitogoroshi? the youth asked, a strange emotion in his eyes.

The figure glared at Meiyuu, preparing to attack him, but the second dagger flew toward him, embedding itself deeply into the wall at his back. A deep gash appeared on the attacker's cheekbone; blood dripped on his black shirt.

He had been warned.

Ware moushiireru temae tachisaru, kyou moshikasuruto imei supea goshujin seimei, Meiyuu said calmly. He hoped Legolas' assailant would take the hint and be gone. It would not do to murder the asshole in front of the gentle elf on the floor. But Meiyuu would if he had to. He had learned the hard way that sometimes, to defend yourself or your friends, you had to be willing to kill.

Just then, Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli rounded the corner to see Meiyuu wielding his third dagger. They had lost sight of the youth as he dashed off to Miataru's aid, but they had finally found him, drawn by a man's sudden cry of pain.

"You'll pay, Meiyuu," the man in question hissed before turning to the three outsiders. "All of you will pay." He then gazed down at Miataru. "We have plans for you, elf, and nothing will interfere with them." The figure ran off, truly leaving them alone. He also took the dagger he still held in a fierce grip.

Meiyuu thought of the dagger he lost. Shimatta! It was one of his favorites.

Miat frowned at his friend. Nain, Meiyuu. Norou— He was cut off by the youth.

Sousou, Miat. Ware nakare teinei. His voice betrayed a hidden smirk.

Aragorn frowned as well. "You are a bit young to curse like that," he pointed out. 

Meiyuu glared at Aragorn, giving him a Look. As before, it was wasted as his hood hid his face. "I've cursed like that since I was three. Do not tell me what to do. Miat does that enough as it is."

"Meiyuu…" Miat warned, his frown deepening.

"Here," Meiyuu said, ignoring the warning. He offered a scarred hand to the fallen Elf. "You need medical attention, and I would not recommend going to Shira right now."

Miat used his uninjured hand to grasp a hold of Meiyuu's and pulled himself up. He touched his bloody hand carefully. 'Not…too…bad,' he murmured, not realizing he spoke the tongue that had been blocked from his mind for three years.

Aragorn took the hand and inspected it. "You are correct, but an infection could set in, 'Miat'." He used regular English, but had noticed Legolas' subconscious slip into Elvish

Meiyuu frowned. "Call him by his true name. He may never remember otherwise." There was a slightly wistful note in his voice. It was a tone tinged with sadness and, perhaps, regret. Miat and Aragorn looked at him.

"Did they use it on you?" Aragorn questioned.

Meiyuu nodded.

Frodo asked tentatively, "Do you miss your memories?"

"How can you miss what you do not remember?" Despite the harsh words, there was an air of… loneliness and pain. Things the young man, barely past his youth, should not have experienced. "I'm leaving now. Remember what I told you. Leave before it's too late."

"Where… going?" Legolas asked. His voice was soft and compassionate.

"Somewhere I belong." Meiyuu turned and walked away. Alone and silent as he had always been. His thoughts were his only company.

Aragorn gestured for Gimli and Frodo to stay there, as he ran after the boy. 

The older man blocked Meiyuu. "They will probably kill you because you helped Legolas," Aragorn stated flatly.

"They cannot do worse to me than they have already done," Meiyuu retorted. "It's my choice. I can't live how I would choose to, but Miat——no, Legolas——deserves better. He can have a life better than this town of lies and death. He should have the freedom to choose his own destiny."

"You deserve a choice as well. You are young, after all," Aragorn pointed out. "If you can leave, why do you stay?"

"I don't know," Meiyuu admitted. "Possibly because I have nowhere to go."

Aragorn inquired, "Do you not have any family?"

Meiyuu snorted. "I am from a family with diluted Elven blood. I told you that all Elves are dead. Do you think then that they are alive?" Meiyuu bit out, the bitter sarcasm in his voice belying his pain. "The Elven blood that ran in my veins and those of my sister was too thin to be of any use to Them. As a result, we were the only two not taken. Her husband was a full Elf, however, and she got pregnant before he was taken by Shira. Then she died and left me alone with her orphaned child. And even Mira was taken from me."

"I'm sorry," Aragorn said sincerely. He could feel the pain that the boy tried to hide. "Meiyuu, you could come to Gondor with us, if you wanted to."

"I cannot, Aragorn. I must first learn what Tsuku, Shira, and that stranger are up to, and what it has to do with Legolas," Meiyuu told him. "Then I will come… maybe."

"Meiyuu?" Miat questioned, for he, Gimli, and Frodo had followed Aragorn. The Elf was applying pressure to his bleeding hand, but his attention was truly on his friend. He was concerned for the young man.

Meiyuu looked at him. "You have a home and family, Legolas. If I knew a family waited for me, I would leave without hesitation. Find where you belong, my friend. You may regret it if you do not."

Miat paled. He knew enough to understand Meiyuu's meaning. "Am… I… Legolas?" he questioned.

"You are," Aragorn said firmly. "You should at least return to Middle-Earth and regain your memories. If you still want to return, you can."

"Go, Legolas," Meiyuu whispered, a strange, sad look in his eyes.

"I..." Miat was confused. He searched  his heart, unsure of what he should do. He longed to uncover his past, but yet… it frightened him. But one thing remained clear: he could no longer stay in the village, not after finding out that someone wanted him for an unknown purpose. "I—I… will… go."

Smiles crossed the faces of all save for one. Meiyuu turned and walked away silently, melting into the shadows.

"Let me bandage your wound, and we will be off," Aragorn said. He was happy and relieved as the group of three led Legolas back to their room.

Frodo brought Aragorn his bag of herbs, and Gimli the bandages. Aragorn gently cleaned the deep cut with a cloth, before applying the herbs.

Miat kept himself from flinching as the injury was bandaged. His long, golden hair would be a nuisance on the road, however. As soon as Aragorn had finished, the Elf fussed with his hair and retied it in a ponytail high on his head.

It didn't take very long  for the group of four to  slip their cloaks on, and, in Legolas' case, pack a few items. They left the inn silently. They were very grateful that it was so late for no one was around to see them carefully make their way to the gates.

Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli walked through it first.

Aragorn turned to regard the elf he had searched so long for and nearly felt his heart stop as Legolas stopped short of leaving the town. His eyes shot up to the emerald green of the elf's, searching for an explanation. What he found was a shock akin to his own. Surprise flickered in Legolas' eyes as he reached for Aragorn, and found himself blocked by an invisible wall.

Hidden in the town behind them, a scarred hand reached out towards the gate, and the person concentrated. An invisible wave of power emanated from the hand and made the barrier fade away.

When the barrier suddenly went down, the elf quickly stepped through the gate, not noticing the barrier reactivating behind him.

A shadowy figure sprang up a tree and leapt onto a balcony, before springing to the top of the gate. He watched the four travelers walk out of sight.

Tears began to run down the face, as the hood was pulled back. The clear liquid slid over the scars on his youthful face.

 "My gift to you," Meiyuu whispered, as he watched the only friend he had left leave. "Be well and be safe, Legolas."

To be continued

**********************************************************************

Doushite beki temae seme touhou dakara = For what reason must you attack me so

Nai-bu ahondara! Nakare okonai dakara inosento = Naïve fool! Do not act so innocent

Nekare inta-fea toraburume-ka- kanata temae sakusei! Ikan aete temae = Do not interfere, troublemaker! How dare you!

Kan temae anou achira sore hatashite ikkyou temae, hitogoroshi = Can you say that it really surprise you, murderer 

Ware moushiireru temae tachisaru, kyou moshikasuruto ware imei supea goshujin seimei = I suggest you depart, and maybe I will spare your life

Shimatta = Damn it

Nain, Meiyuu. Norou = No, Meiyuu. To curse

Sousou, Miat. Ware nakare teinei = I remember, Miat. I do not care

***********************************************************************


	9. Leaving

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are all J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. = Language other than Elvish and the basic human language.

Leaving

Part 8

Miat, otherwise known as Legolas, looked uncertainly at Aragorn as the human led the way silently through the forest in the pitch-black of night. Even with Elven sight, Aragorn's face seemed strangely cold and stony with the pale light of the moon, reflected off the glimmering snow. Shadows from the overlaying hemlock branches painted dark streaks across the man's face, aptly hiding his thoughts and musings. No sign of fatigue in the carved features, despite the fact that they had been walking for hours.

Even as he watched, however, a crease formed on the man's brow, and suddenly, the austere set of that face softened in——was it worry?

Legolas sighed. It would take time readjusting to his… old life. He wasn't completely certain he could return to it. What would it be like, he wondered, faces that, by all rights, *should* be familiar… but weren't? What would it be like to see a disappointment, a sorrow, in the gazes of old friends and family because he couldn't remember them? He wished he could assuage his fears. He wished he could reassure Aragorn. But all he could say was...

"Will…take…time, Aragorn."

Ah, if time were their only adversary. But no, someone in the village wanted him for some purpose he didn't know. And he had left his best friend there. He *couldn't* worry about his own welfare when he was in relatively small danger and Meiyuu could be in danger...

"And I…also fear for…Meiyuu," he murmured, wrapping his cloak tighter about his slim form.

"I know." Aragorn had not liked leaving the youth behind either, and worried that Meiyuu would be captured or tortured. Or worse. "I think he can take care of himself, though," the human said reassuringly, but part of him was still worried. After all, Meiyuu was only a boy.

"We'll help you, Legolas," Frodo piped up. "Everyone will be so glad to see you again." The Hobbit walked beside the Elf, talking nonstop. "Gandulf, Merry, Sam, and Pippin especially. We all missed you so much!"

Miat supposed he should happier at this news, but he could manage nothing but discomfort. It felt slightly awkward being called Legolas. "Who they?" he questioned, trying to lessen the unease he felt.

Gimli grumbled, "Part of the former Fellowship. They were the other people in the drawing Aragorn showed you."

Miat--no, Legolas, he sternly told himself. It was his true name, even if it was not familiar to him. He was going to call himself by his true name from then on, and see if it helped him regain any memories. Discarding 'Miataru' would not be easy when it was the only name he remembered, but it was necessary if he ever wanted to be free of his drug-induced amnesia.

Aragorn frowned, seeing how troubled Legolas was. "Relax, Legolas. They will truly be glad to see you. Many feared that you had perished, including your father."

The blond Elf nodded, but said nothing. He was torn between the desire to regain his past and his fear for Meiyuu's safety. His past was important to him, but Meiyuu...Meiyuu was one of his only friends.

Aragorn fell into silence, sensing the conflict in the blond Elf. He occasionally glanced at Legolas as they continued walking.

The tension in the air ate at each member of the group, until even Frodo's bright chatter trickled away. Utter silence reigned over them, and each were left to their own thoughts and musings.

"I…cannot," Legolas said abruptly.

Aragorn stopped walking and looked at the Elf. "You cannot what?"

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Cannot…leave…him. He…may…die," the Elf said, gaze firm in resolve. He had made his decision. He could not let Meiyuu die for helping him.

Aragorn nodded. "It doesn't feel right to leave Meiyuu there. I offered to let him come with us, but he wanted to do something first. He said that he might try to find us after he finished, Legolas."

"Meiyuu…stubborn. Lonely…" Legolas explained. "Afraid…to…care."

Frodo felt guilty, for he had completely forgotten about the rebellious youth. "Maybe we should go get him, Aragorn," the Hobbit said quietly.

Aragorn frowned thoughtfully. "It would mean a long walk back to the town. You would be in danger, Legolas," the human pointed out. "I do not want you to be attacked again."

Ware nakare teinei, Aragorn, Legolas said, repeating what Miat had said nearly six hours ago.

"You should care," Aragorn told him, frowning deeper.

Legolas frowned back. "You…want…leave…him?" he challenged.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't. But I don't want you to get hurt, either."

Frodo and Gimli exchanged a look. In happier circumstances, they'd be hard pressed to hide a knowing smile. Even without his memories, Legolas was still just as stubborn as ever. And Aragorn was as protective as ever over the blond Elf.

By then, the Elf and Aragorn were glaring at each other.

"Fine," Aragorn said. "We'll go back for the boy. But stick close. I do not want to lose you again."

Legolas hadn't thought of that. No wonder the human was reluctant to go back to the town where he had been found. According to him, Legolas had been Aragorn's best friend. Aragorn must have been devastated when he had vanished.

The group silently turned and headed back towards the town.

*****************************

Seidou Rosuto (The Town)

*****************************

Meiyuu had managed to sneak into the rafters of the building he had seen Shira and Tsuku enter many times when they thought no one was watching. He'd had to block his mind from being detected by Shira. An annoyance, that Shira. Hopefully, he would prove to be no more threatening to his friend than an irritant. However, something told him he hoped in vain.

The building gave Meiyuu an uneasy feeling. There was hardly any light at all, save that from a few candles. Even with his slightly enhanced sight, Meiyuu could barely make out anything in the overwhelming darkness. He was almost relieved to hear voices speaking. Almost.

The young boy crept forward, until he could make out what was being said.

Sono shouheki bekarazu hikumaru sotte betsujin, Shira muttered angrily. Somehow, the barrier had been lowered, and the Elf had managed to escape. How could such a thing happen? He was furious.

The person who had assaulted the blond Elf said impassively, Ware sousaku taishite sono hanzaisha.

Tsuku stood nearby, watching silently. As the leader of the three assembled in the building, it was his duty to listen to what the other two had to say, and then direct them on their future actions to salvage their situation.

Sono ichiin beki aru sono kensei ware aru, Shira fumed. He wondered who could have the power to thwart his control on the invisible wall he had put up. Nani kei Legolas? Shira no longer bothered to use the fake name he had given the Elf. It was pointless now, anyhow.

Ware ketsubou kyou korede okeru hitomazu, Tsuku said coldly. His cold, cruel voice caused his subordinates to turn and look at him.

Hai, they said simultaneously, nodding once.

Tame.

Ware ni-do Legolas' kontan taishite sono superu, Shira pointed out, turning to the figure dressed in dark clothes. The human then frowned as he finally noticed the bloodstains on the other.

Sewayaki; Meiyuu, the person said in a neutral turn of voice, responding to Shira's questioning look.

Shira sighed. Ah yes...Meiyuu. The youth was getting to be troublesome, always meddling in affairs that had nothing to do with him, always asking such inconvenient questions. No doubt, had he not gotten involved, the spell would have been cast, and they could get on with their lives. Meiyuu was getting to be too large a problem to ignore. They would have to take care of him, if they wanted anything to get done.

Tsuku and the unnamed conspirator took their leave. Soon, Shira was left to himself.

Kono osoroshii, Meiyuu whispered, as he stood. He was careful not to draw any attention to himself. Ware beki hiroimono Legolas naishi Aragorn.

The young boy silently sprinted back to where he had entered, and climbed down the side of the building carefully, holding onto the small grooves he had made. Meiyuu finally reached the ground, and raced to the gate.

He felt the invisible barrier, and reached out with his own mental ability, touching the invisible wall with his scarred hands. Meiyuu felt it weakening finally, as Shira realized his intent, and dropped his concentration on the spell to try and stop him.

Shira burst out of the building and ran to the gate. Temae imei nain dasshutsu! he shouted, as he drew two daggers and flung them at Meiyuu.

Meiyuu knew, then, what he had to do. He reached out and caught the blade of the first dagger in his right hand, and the second in his left, ignoring the pain of the weapons digging into his palms. As the barrier finally ceased, as he knew it would, Meiyuu quickly stepped through it.

The shield sprang up behind him.

He smirked at the figure who stood there in shock at what he had just done. Demuku makai, Shira.

Meiyuu dropped the daggers, and ran in the direction his friend had gone. He would warn Legolas and his friends of what Shira and the others planned. He would not let them take anyone away from him, not ever again. Especially not his gentle, older friend.

He ignored the blood flying from his clenched fists.

To be continued

***********************************************************************

Ware nakare teinei, Aragorn = I do not care, Aragorn

Sono shouheki bekarazu hikumaru sotte betsujin = The barrier should not be lowered by someone else

Ware sousaku taishite sono hanzaisha = I search for the culprit

Sono ichiin beki aru sono kensei ware aru = The person must have the same power I have

Nani kei Legolas = What about Legolas

Ware ketsubou kyou korede okeru hitomazu = I want both here at once 

Hai = Yes

Tame = Good

Ware ni-do Miat's kontan taishite sono superu = I need Miat's soul for the spell

Sewayaki; Meiyuu = A meddlesome person; Meiyuu

Kono osoroshii = This terrible

Ware beki hiroimono Legolas naishi Aragorn = I must find Legolas or Aragorn

Temae imei nain dasshutsu = You will no escape

Demuku makai, Shira = Go to Hell, Shira

**********************************************************************


	10. Found

Note: I am not using Japanese as Elvish. It is a separate language in this fic, marked with . Doesn't matter, because it won't be used much more in this fic, except for the bad guys. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. Any ideas of where Meiyuu could have gotten his scars from? I'm open to suggestions.

Found

Part 9

Meiyuu drew gasping breaths as he desperately raced through the forest, the cold air burning his lungs. He prayed he was on the path Legolas, Aragorn, and the others took. If he were not...if he were not...No! He would not entertain such thoughts. He *would* find them. He ran the shortest path out of these parts, and surely Aragorn would not lead Legolas, the dwarf Gimli, and the boy Frodo astray.

He had no doubt that it was the elder human who led the group. The man was a natural leader, and there was a nobility in his features that induced respect. He was the type of man a person would follow, be that person man, elf, or dwarf. And the human was prudent enough to realize that Legolas' life hung in the balance. If they did not escape, Tsuku and his cohorts would brutally murder the kind elf. It was for this reason that Meiyuu had to reach them, before Tsuku could bring about the elf's death. For the sake of friendship, for the sake of his own sanity, he would *not* allow that.

Blood streamed from his hands, leaving a trail as he ran. His breath wavered in the cold night air behind him like pale spirits hovering uncertainly in a world that no longer accepted them. It was so cold out that night, so bitterly cold, and he shivered as he continued fleeing. His clothes were of low quality, compared to Aragorn's or even Legolas' clothes. Threadbare and worn, they did little to keep the ice-cold needles of the wind from stinging him.

But Meiyuu didn't dare to stop and rest. He knew someone was following him. For the past half hour, he had noticed a faint constant crunching of snow behind him. It would be fatal to stop at that point. He only had one dagger left to defend himself with, for one had been carried away by the man who had attacked Legolas, while the other was still embedded in the wall in the inn. Why had he not retrieved the one at the inn, Meiyuu bemoaned. He'd been running for over an hour, and his lungs burned. His legs, before aching from the exertion, were beginning to numb from the cold. He *had* to find Legolas soon.

Soon, he stopped and leaned against a tree, panting hard. He was too tired to continue running. If there was the barest chance that he could take his stalker down and earn himself some time to breathe and rest... Meiyuu shot a tense glance behind him. The man had caught up with him. He unsheathed his last dagger, gripping the weapon in his right hand, ignoring the pain that shot up his hand and arm. His opponent would not wait for him to heal.

Meiyuu kept his wary gaze on the man, meeting the man's cold, cruel eyes. Falling snow stung his bare skin as, for a moment, the two stared at each other.

Meiyuu finally caught his breath, and slid into a defensive position, shifting the dagger to threaten his opponent. His feet were slightly apart; his blade was aimed at his opponent.

He stilled, listening to the silence. And so, when he heard the slight crunch of the snow as the older man shifted, when the man lunged at him, he was prepared.

Unbeknownst to him, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Frodo headed toward his confrontation, walking faster than ever, fear clawing at their minds.

Legolas, in particular, felt uneasy.  He tried to ignore his apprehension, for they were only a little over an hour away from the town. He failed.

Aragorn walked next to the Elf and noticed his preoccupation. "What's wrong?"

"Uneasy…feeling," Legolas told the human.

The sounds of metal striking metal caught their attention. Two voices rang out in the crisp, cold air. Two voices, one a harsh voice and one a softer and younger voice that answered the harsh one.

Demuku makai! Meiyuu shouted.

A sword slashed at the youth who deflected most of the blow with his dagger. In turn, he lashed out with his leg, hooking the foot behind the man's heel and tripping him. His assailant snarled and quickly stood up. He immediately began a furious offensive against Meiyuu. Soon, Meiyuu was backed up against a tree, just managing to duck before his head could be taken off by a vicious swing.

The man snarled at him to give up.

Nain! the weakening youth cried. He was tired, and his movements were slowing. His hands didn't simply hurt; they throbbed.

Left with one small dagger and tiring by the second, Meiyuu knew he didn't have much chance of winning. He did the only thing he could. He waited until the man swung at him again, hands too preoccupied to stop him, and, taking care to avoid the blade of the sword, dodged away from the tree and threw the dagger at his opponent's left shoulder.

A roar erupted from the attacker, and he redoubled his efforts on the now weaponless boy.

Legolas gasped, "That… is…Meiyuu!" He recognized the youth's voice when the latter told whoever he was fighting with to go to Hell.

"And he still curses," Aragorn muttered. "We have to find him." He shrugged off anything that might hamper him, including his pack, and followed the sounds of the fight, followed closely by Legolas, Gimli, and Frodo.

Meiyuu found himself lifted off the ground and flung hard against a tree. Before he could crash to the ground, he concentrated his energy and opened his eyes to meet the icy blue eyes of his opponent. He transformed the energy into an invisible force that flung the man away.

Meiyuu then fell and lost consciousness as he impacted with the cold, hard ground.

The assailant was stunned. It was this little troublemaker that had removed the barrier?! He could barely believe it. Well... perhaps he would keep the boy alive. He had power to spare, and Meiyuu had just unknowingly confirmed his potential. Besides which, Shira had sent him after both the Elf *and* the boy. 

He sheathed his sword, and tore the dagger out of his shoulder. The man walked over and knelt beside the limp boy. A satisfied smile appeared on his face as he gazed appraisingly at the youth. Meiyuu was exhausted and would not be waking up anytime soon. The boy's hands would have to be treated, of course, but that was a minor matter.

Another sound reached his ears, and he looked to see Legolas and Aragorn burst into the clearing.

Legolas felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his bloodied and unconscious friend in the snow.

Aragorn gasped in anger and concern at the sight of Meiyuu's limp form.

The attacker slung the boy over one shoulder, and then turned to face the newcomers.

"Let him go," Aragorn growled. "Or face my wrath."

"I think not," the figure in black said. He dropped the boy back on the ground, and a faint, muffled moan was heard.

Aragorn gestured for Legolas to stand back, as he drew Anduril and began fighting with the stranger. Their swords clanged as they clashed. Neither man was stronger than the other; they were equals.

Legolas made his way around the fight carefully, and sprang to his fallen friend, kneeling beside him. Carefully, he scanned for wounds, detecting none until his gaze fell upon the slightly curled hands. Gently, he took one of the hands in his, and frowned as he something wet seeped through his fingers. Blood, he thought grimly. Quickly, he tore the inner lining of his cloak, knowing that it was the cleanest fabric he had on him, and wound the strips around his friend's hands.

 Meanwhile, Aragorn kept his opponent at bay, and away from Legolas and Meiyuu. After what seemed to be an eternity, Gimli and Frodo finally caught up with them, with the dwarf carrying Aragorn's abandoned pack. The icy-eyed assailant sprang away from Aragorn's thrust and, sheathing his sword, ran to the edge of the clearing. There, he stopped and turned to face the man he had fought.

"You win, for now. Take the boy and the Elf. But don't count me out of the picture yet, for I always get what I want, in the end." The figure turned and ran off.

Legolas held Meiyuu in his arms, whispering his name. He gently shook the groaning boy.

Aragorn sheathed his sword and quickly went over to the two. "How is he?" he questioned, dropping to his knees beside the Elf.

"Hands…hurt," Legolas told him, showing the youth's hastily wrapped hands to the older man.

Despite his keen eyesight, Aragorn could not see much. He touched the youth's scarred, young face, and was relieved to find that it was a little warm. Meiyuu still lived. "We need to get him somewhere warm, Legolas."

Legolas nodded. He winced as he tried to lift his unconscious friend for his injured hand still ached. Seeing this, Aragorn gently took Meiyuu in his arms and stood. Legolas gave him a smile of thanks, before standing as well. They walked over to Gimli and Frodo, who observed them in silence. Together, they walked off to find a warm resting place for Legolas' friend.

They walked for a few hours, searching, for Legolas had never wandered so far from the town before. Luck was with them, for the blond Elf spotted a cave. He sprinted over to it, and tested the air for poisonous vapors. Finding that there were none, Legolas entered the cave, albeit carefully, his hand on his sword hilt.

The cave was dark and clammy, and made the Elf uneasy. Stalactites were everywhere, and the cave seemed to stretch on for a long while. However, as no sounds were heard, proof of the absence of any presence in the cave, he walked back to Aragorn and the others and called for them to join him.

They took care to install themselves far back into the cave, to ensure that any light they could create would not escape to betray their location. As Aragorn lay Meiyuu flat on the ground and pulled the boy's hood off, inspecting him for signs of waking, Gimli dug through Aragorn's pack and pulled out the flint. Frodo and Legolas busied themselves with gathering sticks and logs from outside the cave to fuel a fire. In no time at all, a cheerful fire was lit, and Legolas sat beside Aragorn, watching the human work on Meiyuu.

Aragorn removed the torn cloth from the boy's scarred hands, careful not to take the skin with it. He wondered where the scars had come from, but focused on the task at hand instead. He used water from a water bag to clean the deep gashes, before applying the aloe. He applied clean, white bandages around the hands. Hopefully, the bleeding would stop soon.

Meiyuu blinked his eyes open and instantly tried to jerk up. Aragorn's hands gently and firmly pushed him back down. The boy struggled again, but had not the strength to escape Aragorn's grasp.

Houmen ware, shimatta! Ware gozen hidoi! Meiyuu cried, hiding his fear behind a façade of anger. He did not recognize the man who sat beside him. Legolas was blocking the light from shining on Aragorn, and, in the dark, Aragorn seemed no different from other men.

"What did I tell you about cursing like that?" Aragorn asked firmly.

Meiyuu gasped, "Aragorn?" He ceased his struggles against the older man as relief coursed through him.

"And…me," Legolas said.

"Legolas?" Meiyuu breathed a sigh of relief, for he had been worried about his Elven friend. He then turned back to Aragorn. "Let me up!"

The latter frowned. "You shouldn't sit up, Meiyuu. You were badly hurt. We found you unconscious."

"Only 'cause I was tired," Meiyuu muttered. He frowned when he realized his hood was down and tried to replace it.

Legolas sighed as he saw Aragorn stop his friend. "Meiyuu… he is…stubborn," the Elf carefully warned.

"So am I!" the boy countered. He groaned when he realized he'd lost his last dagger. Shimatta… Meiyuu moaned. He was now completely weaponless, and the daggers were the only thing he'd had left to call his own.

Aragorn and Legolas both scowled at the boy.

"Meiyuu, the next time I hear you curse like that, I'll wash your mouth out," Aragorn said sternly.

Meiyuu smirked. "Try it."

The willful contestants were interrupted by a snort of laughter, which they promptly ignored in favor of glaring at each other. Gimli was trying not to laugh. The boy was very impudent, challenging Aragorn so. He was so similar to Legolas... so similar that it was funny. Even Frodo hid a smile as irritation swept over Aragorn's face.

"Meiyuu," Legolas warned his young friend.

"Legolas…" the boy threw back. He sat up, and the light from the fire seemed to dance on the scars on his face.

Aragorn reached out his larger hand and took hold of the boy's chin, peering at the scars. Meiyuu frowned, but did not jerk away as his face was turned and inspected.

"Are they that ugly, that you need to inspect them closer?" the youth questioned bitterly.

"What caused them?" Aragorn ignored the question. "And the ones on your hands, too."

Meiyuu gritted his teeth. "I don't remember," he said harshly.

To be continued

**********************************************************************

Demuku makai = Go to Hell

Nain = No

Houmen ware, shimatta! Ware gozen hidoi = Release me, damn it! I am serious

Shimatta = Damn it

**********************************************************************


	11. Secrets

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation!

Secrets

Part 10

Aragorn frowned, hearing the slight quaver in Meiyuu's voice as the boy denied knowledge of how he got his scars. Nor was he the only one to do so. Legolas, too, had a slight frown on his face. He glanced quizzically at his  friend and, seeing the pain, fear, and something… something that he couldn't quite identify, his gaze softened.

Caught between the respective gazes of both Legolas and Aragorn, Meiyuu shifted. As familiar as he was to Legolas' concerned looks, it still made him uncomfortable. But that discomfort was dwarfed in comparison to the apprehension he felt under Aragorn's scrutiny. He felt as if the man were ripping off every protection he had to look upon his bare soul. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. He tried to look away from Aragorn, but found the task impossible with the man's firm grip on his face.  His eyes widened as callused fingers traced the scars there.

"What are you doing?" Meiyuu whispered.

"Trying to figure out what made these," Aragorn murmured. "Looks like… a blade of some sort." He peered closer. "And burn marks…"

The dark-haired boy shuddered faintly. The man's words brought back memories of… No! He didn't want to remember that. He would not remember that. Why did one of his only remaining memories have to be of...of...

Legolas saw the shudder go through his friend and intervened, touching Aragorn's arm hesitantly to get his attention. "What…now?"

Aragorn released Meiyuu's face and looked at Legolas. "We rest. It'll take a while to reach Middle Earth, but if we travel quickly, we can be there relatively soon."

Legolas nodded slowly. "Where go…there?"

"Where will we go when we get there?" Aragorn asked, wanting to be certain of Legolas' meaning. "I guess to Rivendell first, and then Gondor. After that, we'll take you to Mirkwood." The look in the Elf's eyes showed that he did not remember the names of the kingdoms. "On the way,  I can teach you to speak Western better."

"All…right," Legolas said.

Meiyuu started, suddenly remembering the conversation Shira, Tsuku, and that other man had. He glanced from Aragorn to Legolas, anxious to warn Aragorn. But not Legolas. No...the elf would worry about *him* and end up putting himself in danger. It would be better, far better, to tell only Aragorn. The man would be able to keep Legolas safe...

His thoughts were interrupted by his still-present unease. What was wrong… Ah! Of course. His hood was off. Meiyuu brought his bandaged hands up and pulled his hood down over his face. Or tried to. Aragorn absentmindedly reached out with a hand and yanked the hood off again. A second attempt proved just as fruitless, as Aragorn held the cloth firmly and kept Meiyuu from hiding his face.

"Damn it, I want to pull my hood up. So let go," Meiyuu snapped...and abruptly clapped a hand over his mouth. Oops.

Everyone gasped. Meiyuu froze as Aragorn slowly turned his eyes upon him. He then jumped to his feet and bolted out of reach, jerking free of the grasp the older man had on him.

As Aragorn leapt up to the challenge, intent on his prey, he was interrupted by a loud guffaw. He turned a glare on Gimli, who found himself hard-pressed not to burst out laughing, and, deciding that teaching Meiyuu manners was more important than chastising the dwarf, began to chase Meiyuu. He soon caught him, as Meiyuu was not yet healed.

"Let go of me!" the youth cried.

Aragorn frowned. "I told you what I was going to do the next time you cursed." He  dragged the squirming boy over to his pack and pulled him down. One hand dug through his pack for his soap.

Meiyuu twisted and yanked his arm free...only to find his wrists caught in a strong grip. The two glared at each other.

Legolas bit his lip, concerned. "Aragorn… do not…hurt him. Stubborn… he…is." He felt reassured when Aragorn winked at him.

"I won't hurt him, but I will not tolerate a boy his age cursing like a sailor," Aragorn mouthed, struggling to keep his grip on the boy's wrists.

Meiyuu scowled and yanked hard. He knew he could force Aragorn to let go, but he didn't want to hurt him. "Let me go, damn it," he insisted.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Why do you curse like that?" If anything, the repeated curse was making the older man more determined to keep the boy from cursing.

"It's all I know," Meiyuu retorted. "My parents died when I was three and when my sister ten. How do you expect me to talk, when I've lived on the streets of 'Lost Sanctuary' my entire life?"

 "You…live…on…streets?" Legolas questioned, a frown of consternation crossing his brow. He had not known that, though it explained why Meiyuu had never asked him over. He had no home.

Meiyuu winced, as he tugged again to free his hands. His nails dug into the bandages across his palms and his eyes clouded over. "Yes," he muttered. "That's where I belong." His voice was soft and bitter.

The cave was silent as Legolas, Gimli, and Frodo watched him, pity etched on their faces. If Meiyuu had been on the streets his entire life...Well, it explained  his behavior. They knew, one and all, that the streets were not kind, to say the least. What had the poor child suffered?

Legolas laid a gentle but firm hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let…him…go, Aragorn," he commanded.

Aragorn glanced at him and then looked back at Meiyuu. He was astonished at the change he saw. Where there had been a stubborn youth was...a frightened boy. Fear and uncertainty swam in Meiyuu's eyes. It was if the youth had lived a life of hardship and terror. Perhaps he had. The boy looked so lost...and he said he lived on the streets. For how long? What did he face there? Aragorn didn't know, but he did know one thing: one so young should not have such eyes.

He silently let  the boy go. "I do not want to hear you utter one more curse in my presence. If you do, instead of washing your mouth out, I'll do something worse." Aragorn chose his words deliberately.

"What?" Meiyuu's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Aragorn smiled slyly. "That's for me to know."

Meiyuu scowled and stood. He tugged at the bandages on his hands. They itched.

Seeing the temporary truce in place, Aragorn turned to rest of the company. "We're going to stay the night here, and tomorrow we'll continue the journey. I will take first watch, followed by Gimli. He will take second watch," Aragorn said.

"I'll take third watch," Legolas volunteered, vaguely surprised he even knew what a watch was.

"I'll take the watch after Legolas," Frodo piped up.

Meiyuu frowned. "You're a child," he protested, not knowing  Frodo was actually a Hobbit and not a child. "You can't take a watch."

"I'm not a child," Frodo told the boy. "I'm older than you. I just don't look it; that's how Hobbits are."

"What?" Meiyuu looked surprised. "I've never heard the word Hobbit before."

Aragorn smiled, amused. "Hobbit means halflings, Meiyuu. I'll finish up the night after you, Frodo."

Meiyuu nodded slowly. "What about me? When do I take watch?" he asked.

The others looked at him and then at Aragorn.

 "You don't. Injured boys need their rest."

A scowl reappeared on the Meiyuu's face. "I can stand watch," he said sullenly. "I'm not a child."

Aragorn inwardly groaned. This particular boy was as stubborn as he was.

"Meiyuu…please," Legolas interceded.

Meiyuu's scowl deepened, but he reluctantly nodded. Although he did not like being treated like a child, he would obey Aragorn for Legolas' sake. His friend did not want him to fight with Aragorn. And it would not do to infuriate Aragorn. Meiyuu still needed to talk with him later.

Aragorn was mildly surprised to see Meiyuu's assent. The boy was loyal to Legolas; that much was certain.

Frodo used the fire to begin heating up some leftover food. Meiyuu took this time to drag Gimli beside the fire and question him on his race and Middle Earth.

Aragorn secretly kept an eye on everyone. He was surprised when he did not see Legolas anywhere. He stood, and, spying a solitary figure sitting outside the cave, strode over to the entrance. He sat down beside the beautiful Elf.

"You still don't like caves, do you?" Aragorn asked, as he looked at his Elven friend.

Legolas turned to look at the human. "Not…really. Uneasy…"

"They make you feel uneasy? I'm not surprised. You've never really liked caves, Legolas." 

Legolas licked his lips quietly. "I am…uncertain. Will…they…be…hurt?"

"Legolas, it's not your fault that you do not remember them. They will not blame you," he reassured the elf, trying not to notice the pink tongue that slipped out to moisten those perfect lips.

Legolas sighed, "Will…I…remember?"

"You should," Aragorn murmured. He moved closer to the Elf and carefully wrapped an arm about his shoulders.

Legolas started at the touch, before relaxing. It felt so strangely good and comforting. A gust of wind blew past and tugged at his hair, sending the platinum strands tickling at Aragorn's neck. Legolas reached up to fix it...only to find another hand smoothing the mass behind his pointed ear. Startled, he looked at the human.

Aragorn whispered, "You are still beautiful, Legolas." The slightly coarse hand moved to cup his cheekbone.

Legolas parted his lips, gasping a little as a strange warmth formed in his belly and traveled throughout his body. His gasp turned into a moan when soft, sweet lips crushed his own. His thoughts began to dull, as he pressed back into that warm, warm mouth. Suddenly, inexplicably, he found himself on Aragorn's lap. His hands dove under the man's shirt, dancing over the hard muscles on the chest. He shivered as callused hands traveled up and down the smooth plane of his back. He moaned, feeling a hand fumble with his belt and...

"Oh shi-geez," Meiyuu blurted. The boy quickly averted his gaze. The hood covered his face once more, and Meiyuu was thankful for that. He had the feeling his cheeks were the color of ripe apples at that moment. "Uh… Frodo says it's time to eat…" he muttered, before starting to make a hasty retreat into the cave.

Aragorn reached out, tearing his lips away from Legolas'. He caught a hold of Meiyuu's arm before the boy could flee.

Legolas  climbed off of the man's lap, flustered. He couldn't believe he'd been caught like that. Subconsciously, his hands straightened his clothes. He glanced at Meiyuu and noticed the youth kept his gaze on the floor, avoiding his eyes. He looked at Aragorn in perplexity. The man didn't seem to be that much better off than he was, but at least he seemed to have his wits about him. What kind of example was this for a young one such as Meiyuu?

"Go back inside, Legolas," Aragorn murmured. "I'll speak to you in a bit."

Legolas was too mortified to protest and nodded. He ran back into the cave, leaving his two friends outside.

"Sorry," Meiyuu muttered. "I didn't know."

Aragorn sighed, looking down at the boy. His left hand removed the hood instinctively. "Must you hide behind your hood?"

Meiyuu frowned. "It's better than the stares and laughs."

Aragorn shook his head. "Sit down."  He released the boy's arm and continued sitting.

Meiyuu sat down carefully, and looked at Aragorn. "Who are you really?" he questioned. "You seem… noble and…different. A leader worthy of respect."

Aragorn let a smile cross his face. The boy was a good judge of character. "I am a king, Meiyuu. I rule the kingdom of Gondor in Middle Earth."

Meiyuu gaped. "You… You're a king?" He was incredulous. He knew Aragorn was different, but not *that* different!

"Indeed. Now I want to know something from you," Aragorn said seriously. "Why did you follow us?"

" It's 'cause I found out what Shira and Tsuku are up to," Meiyuu answered. "I spied on them. Shira told that weird guy who attacked Legolas that he needed Legolas' soul for some kind of spell." The boy took care not to mention his own danger. After all, he reasoned, he could protect himself if he were attacked. Well...if he got a chance to rest and heal first.

Aragorn paled. He remembered Meiyuu's words to him earlier, when the boy had questioned him about what Elves needed to survive. "You suspected it had something to do with an Elven soul, didn't you?"

Meiyuu nodded. "I figured that you could protect Legolas from whatever they're up to."

"What about you? Why are they after you?" Aragorn asked, brow furrowed.

Meiyuu shrugged. "No big deal. I can take care of myself." He wondered how Aragorn knew that they were after him, though.

A dark brow shot up at the bold words. "You can't even hold a weapon," Aragorn pointed out.

"Don't have one to hold," Meiyuu answered. "Anyway, Shira's after me, not you. My problem, not yours."

Aragorn took the boy's face and turned it towards him, staring into the latter's eyes. He saw the apprehension and  fear. "Why does it scare you, that Shira is after you? You don't seem like the type to be easily scared."

"I know what he wants me for, and I won't do it," Meiyuu blurted out. He muttered something that sounded like a curse. "I guess I'd better tell you, before you jump to conclusions."

Aragorn nodded. "Good idea." 

"You saw the barrier, right? The one that is supposed to keep people from escaping the town?" Meiyuu questioned. At another nod, he continued. "Shira created that so he could keep everyone under Tsuku's control. Shira has that kind of power, and only he should be able to lower it, to occasionally let someone out."

 "What does that have to do with you?" Aragorn didn't understand the correlation.

Miat sighed, and scowled. "I'm getting to that. Shira is supposed to be the only one with that power. Only… he's not." The boy took a deep breath. "I lowered the barrier to let Legolas out when the four of you left, and then I had to restore it, before Shira found out what I was doing. But he knew, anyway. When I left to follow you, Shira tried to stop me, but I managed to get away. He knew I was the one who manipulated the barrier with my power."

"What kind of power?" Aragorn asked, shocked that it was the boy who set Legolas free.

A shrug was his answer. "Shira uses magic. I'm not sure what this is." Meiyuu raised his right hand and concentrated his weakened energy. His hand began to glow in a pale blue.

Aragorn reached out and gently touched the faintly glowing energy. It sent a tiny jolt through him. The older man removed his hand. "That's incredible," he whispered. Aragorn had not seen even Gandalf do such a thing.

Meiyuu sighed, and shut his eyes tightly, letting the power fade away. "Not when Shira wants to use it to help him." A yawn escaped  the boy. He was tired. Using his power took so much out of him.

"He won't, Meiyuu. I intend to stop Shira and Tsuku, along with that stranger," Aragorn firmly told the boy.

"Can you stop them?" Meiyuu asked, sounding so very young and lost. He wanted to believe that evil could be stopped. Gods...he wanted to believe in the power of goodness, but...he was so afraid. So very afraid. As if believing would somehow jinx everything, and then his enemies really *would* win.

Unbeknownst to him, Aragorn had caught sight of his feelings. The man smiled, his heart melting to the youth. Aragorn recalled what Legolas had told him earlier...Ah. The elf was right. The boy used his stubbornness as a shield against the world. And he still looked so young... and weary.

Feeling the need to reassure Meiyuu, Aragorn placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will do my best," he vowed. "Shira will not take either Legolas or you."

To be continued


	12. Remembering

Note: Here there be a lemon! A/L slash! You have been warned! 

Remembering

Part 11

Meiyuu was surprised. He actually believed that Aragorn could keep them safe. He actually *trusted* the older man's word! It was a strange sensation— an almost alien sensation. After all, it had been a long time since he'd trusted so instinctively…and with good reason. How many years had passed since his parents were murdered? Since his sister's child was similarly killed? For him to trust even someone as dependable and noble as Aragorn was amazing!

If only he could let loose his mask, depend on that strength the older man contained…if he could be certain Legolas would not suffer should Aragorn take it upon himself to protect them both…

"I do not worry for myself," Meiyuu lied. "I worry for Legolas, and what will happen if Shira manages to…"

"He won't," Aragorn told the boy firmly, not in the least bit fooled by the boy's words. Ah…youth, he thought to himself. So desirous of hiding his fear and fatigue. He was not surprised to see Meiyuu yawning slightly when he looked at him. "We'd better go eat."

Meiyuu nodded and stood, waiting for the older man to stand and enter the cave first. Aragorn, raised a dark eyebrow, slightly surprised, but, shrugging it off,  went into the cave. Meiyuu trailed behind him, rubbing at his hands again, before he remembered to yank his hood down.

Legolas glanced up from his plate of food as Aragorn walked in. An  look of uncertainty threaded through his blue eyes. The golden-haired Elf wanted to know just what his relationship with the human had been before he'd vanished. Aragorn had said that they had been best friends, but…but what if they had been something more? What if they had been—lovers? Legolas played with the end of his high ponytail in distraction.

He had so many questions to ask them, the people around him. So many questions to ask *him*, Aragorn. But not in front of everyone. Not while they were in the company of friends at dinner. And not in front of Meiyuu.

The youth in question was too tired to eat. Instead, he decided to isolate himself from the others a little and stretch out on the floor of the cave. The jagged, rough floor of the cave was only too familiar to him, as used as he was to sleeping in strange, uncomfortable places. Even so, he did not intend to fall asleep,  face in the dirt, one arm outstretched and the other one curled up at his side so defensively. He did not mean to let his mouth open slightly in sleep, and he certainly didn't mean to let his mask fall away and reveal the vulnerable child beneath. His fatigue clearly didn't care about what he *meant* to do.

All this Legolas witnessed, as he slowly ate his food, not paying the least attention to what passed his lips. His brow knotted. Meiyuu's posture couldn't have been very comfortable. The way that arm was flung out…it was almost as if in defense. Defense. Legolas clenched his hand, unintentionally squeezing the bread he carried into a crumpled mass. What child should have to defend himself? Meiyuu should be out courting love-interests, causing mayhem for the adults, and enjoying himself like other adolescents of his age…Instead, he was in danger of his life, helping Legolas flee the village he thought he knew.

The life he thought he had. The life that had turned out to be a lie, a joke Shira and Tsuku played on him, only keeping him there because they need him for—something. They had torn him away from the life he had had, his real life. What had it been, that life? Aragorn had mentioned friends and family who missed him, but he couldn't remember a thing. No matter how hard he tried, the images wouldn't come to him. What was his mother like, he wondered. And what of his father? Did he have any brothers or sisters? Were they older or younger than he? And, besides Aragorn, Gimli, and Frodo, what manner of friends did he have? Were they kind and gentle? Boisterous and fun-loving? Witty and charming? Or were they like Aragorn, rugged, manly…appealing.

To Legolas' surprise, he found himself blushing. The object of his thoughts did not miss the rosy stain on his cheeks.

Aragorn raised a brow at the seemingly unprovoked blush, but wisely decided to say nothing, instead gesturing at Meiyuu. "Does he always go to bed without eating?" Aragorn questioned.

Legolas turned to look at Aragorn. "I…do not…know. Did not… know…where… he… lived," he whispered softly, guiltily.

Aragorn nodded. "He's a good kid, even if he is stubborn." His eyes roamed over the slender figure beside him, and an amused smile appeared on his face.

"What…funny?" Legolas inquired, not understanding.

"Your hair," Aragorn told the Elf. "I've never seen you wear it so long before. It used to hang to your shoulders." His hand  brushed the thick mass of hair behind Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas frowned thoughtfully. "Oh…" he said finally. "I…never…cut…it." He touched his hair, enjoying its softness.

Aragorn nodded slowly. "After you disappeared, you mean? Do you remember anything about that day?" he asked, taking care to keep his voice as gentle and soft as he could manage.

"I remember being brought back to the town, but I did not know who I was…" Legolas' voice trailed off, his blue eyes dilating in remembered pain.

*****************

Flashback

*****************

'They're too strong for us!' Anron shouted. 'Legolas, you must leave before it's too late!'

Legolas struggled to control his panicked horse. 'I will not abandon either of you! Either we all leave or we all stay!' 

Several figures in dark robes, with black masks covering their faces, and merciless blue eyes gazed at the three Elves.

Elwan, Anron, and Legolas were suddenly flung to the ground, their horses rearing in terror. They struggled to breathe for a moment, the wind  knocked out of them.

Legolas  watched from where he lay on the ground as one of the figures stepped forward and shouted something in a language he did not understand. Suddenly, the horses crumpled to the ground, dead, and the hooded figures turned towards the Elves.

Legolas thought a rib might be broken; he still had not managed to catch his breath. Anron and Elwan leapt to their feet and defended the fallen prince as best they could. The clash of metal rang out as they fought their opponents.

Seeing the two Elves distracted, the spell-caster approached the wheezing and gasping form of Legolas. He reached out a hand and touched the Elf's forehead.

The next moment, Legolas felt what seemed to him to be acid searing his insides and fire sweeping through his veins. He cried out in pain, curling in a small ball, rendered absolutely helpless with the paralyzing pain. To his horror, he found he could not even seek the solace of unconsciousness. The magic kept him aware. Aware enough to witness his companions overwhelmed and savagely struck, repeatedly, until the light died their forms.

No! Legolas silently screamed. He stared at the broken corpses of his companions, shocked with disbelief and grief. He didn't believe they were dead. He couldn't believe they were dead. How could they be? Elves could only die from grief…Thus preoccupied, he almost didn't notice as the group of hooded figures circled him.

The spell-caster among them turned to the person at his left side. "He is stronger than any I have ever seen before. His soul is unbelievably powerful."

The figure nodded. "You know what to do," the cold voice hissed.

Legolas could not remember being so terrified in his life.

Aragorn, why didn't I listen to you when you begged me to stay for a while longer, the Elf cried silently, watching the magic-user remove a vial and kneel beside him. A bitter scent wafted in the air as the vial was opened to reveal black fluid.

Legolas tried to shrink away from the hand that grasped his mouth and forced him to drink the bitter concoction. But, he was still paralyzed, and the black liquid burned him as it trickled down his throat. The most he could do was glare at his hooded captor in hatred, and even that was taken away by the drowsiness that overtook him. The last thing he saw was a cloudy vision of the figure removing his hood and mask, revealing a satisfied smirk.

It was Shiranai.

*********************************************************************

Aragorn gently shook Legolas shoulders, utterly caught off-guard by the latter's sudden...paralysis. "Legolas?" he asked uncertainly.

No answer came.

Aragorn called out to his friend again and shook him, desperation and panic making his movements more forceful than he intended them.

Meiyuu stirred and wearily opened his eyes. "What is it?" he muttered, before he noticed the stiff form under Aragorn's hands. The boy scrambled to his feet, ran over, and knelt beside the two.

Images swirled in Legolas' mind;  voices young and old called his name, though one rose above the rest. He saw trees, an older man with a pointed hat and a staff, three child-like forms that reminded him of Frodo, a young man with a horn strapped to his side…

The sounds and images mixed and swirled, danced and collided, creating a hodgepodge of chaos that never seemed to end. It just kept changing, meshing, changing. He wanted it to stop. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe with the chaos in his mind. Stop, Legolas shouted mentally.

"Legolas?" Meiyuu called his friend's name in concern, bringing a bandaged hand  to touch the latter's face. 

The boy paled slightly when he recognized the state Legolas was in. Legolas was 'in transition' between memories. A battle of will was being fought in Legolas' body, partly because the Elf was going through withdrawal. Meiyuu remembered when he had gone through it.

The potion, although it was fading, still ran in the Elf's veins. In its weakened state, it could only keep some memories down, which left the rest free to play in the Elf's mind and perhaps drive him insane…

Aragorn started when a spark of power blazed around Meiyuu's hand and the youth brought the glowing hand up to Legolas' forehead.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn choked. He was answered by a gasp from Legolas.

Meiyuu  nearly fell over with exhaustion. He stood shakily and began walking away. He collapsed before he had taken two steps, his energy entirely spent.

Frodo gave a small gasp and ran over to Meiyuu. He knelt beside the youth.

Nor was he the only one to show concern for the fallen form. Legolas, returning from his own memories, had just managed to see his young friend faint. "Meiyuu!" he cried.

"He's asleep," Frodo said quietly. "He's exhausted."

Aragorn silently approached Meiyuu, followed by an elf that was not at all assured by Frodo's words. Aragorn didn't find himself too assured either. His relief at finding Legolas safe was quickly being eaten up by his fatherly concern for the prone body on the floor. Aragorn turned Meiyuu over to make certain he was all right. The boy was fast asleep, with his mouth slightly open.

Legolas met Aragorn's concerned gaze. "He…is…all right," the Elf whispered. "Very… tired."

The older man nodded. "We should let him sleep." He easily lifted the light boy and brought him near the fire.

Legolas watched as Aragorn searched for something to put the youth on. The Elf fumbled with the clasp on his cloak and, walking over to Aragorn, knelt down and spread it out. The older man laid Meiyuu on the cloak, and covered the limp boy with his own cloak.

Gimli and Frodo hovered nearby.

"I think it's time for everyone to go to sleep, except for me. I'm going to start my watch now," Aragorn said.

Frodo nodded, and snuggled into a little ball, wrapping his blanket about him. Gimli stretched out, also wrapping himself in his blanket.  Legolas, however, glanced at Aragorn.

The man headed for the entrance of the cave. Legolas followed him silently.  They needed to talk.

"I-I remembered…something," Legolas murmured as soon as they sat down. He gazed into Aragorn's grey eyes. "Shira…he was…there. Killed…" The Elf was frustrated, for he did not know how to explain what he was trying to say.

"Anron and Elwan were killed that day, Legolas," Aragorn said quietly, understanding his friend's meaning without needing to hear the rest of the statement. "Shira was there?" he inquired, not really surprised. The evil magician needed a 'pure' Elven soul and would most likely have been there to find one. 

Legolas nodded. "He…did…something. Can't…explain." A comforting hand touched his shoulder. He looked and saw the compassion in the human's  eyes. "What…were…we?"

Aragorn tensed slightly. Though it made him uncomfortable, the question was not unexpected. "We were good friends, Legolas. Very good friends, but I cared for you more than I told you. I wanted to tell you before you left, but I was afraid to. And then…"

"I…disappeared," Legolas understood. "What…about…me?"

"I don't know what you felt towards me, Legolas," Aragorn said, grinning slightly. "I knew you most of my life, from when I was a child. You tolerated me until I grew older, and we became close friends. We told each other everything, but you never said anything to me. But then again, you wouldn't have. You  would never take such a risk." A laugh escaped from him. "Meiyuu reminds me a little of you with that stubbornness of his."

Legolas nodded slowly. His stubbornness was probably one of the only things he remembered. He didn't even need to remember it. He was still very stubborn. At that moment, however, his obstinacy was the last thing he could focus on. Somehow, his eyes seemed to have focused on Aragorn's mouth as the human spoke. He could tell the man was nervous. But Legolas felt something else in the human at his side…something that made him bite his lower lip to prevent himself from licking his lips.

He shivered when cool lips brushed his…Of their own accord, his hands slid beneath the human's shirt, picking up what they had left off earlier when Meiyuu had so  inconveniently intruded.

Both Legolas and Aragorn dimly knew they were taking a chance on being caught again, but neither found they cared at that particular moment.

Legolas panted as Aragorn removed his belt and slipped a hand in his breeches. In turn, he removed Aragorn's belt, placing small butterfly kisses along the man's jaw-line. He found himself on the ground then, a hungry wet mouth making its way down the column of his slender, white throat.

Aragorn suddenly stopped and looked at the flushed and trembling Elf. His hands roamed over the ivory skin of Legolas' chest, an errant thumb brushing over a nipple. Legolas arched in pleasure, mewing as a single hand slipped into his breeches and stroked his lower thigh.

"I…want…you…" Legolas panted, squirming when Aragorn continued his ministrations on his body, stifling his whimpers and moans with a kiss.

If Aragorn had not been convinced of Legolas' feelings before, he was more than certain of them now. To be so responsive and enthusiastic…the Elf must have felt something more than friendship for him before he'd lost his memories. He took his time pleasuring Legolas, hands teasing the elf deftly, lightly.

It was enough for Aragorn to watch the panting, beautiful Elf in his arms…even if it was only for a short while. They lay together on the ground, as the human watched the blond beauty in his arms. He had never seen Legolas so…un-composed before. Blond strands, which had strayed from the waterfall of blond hair tied high on the elf's head, clung to the sweat-covered face.

"You really should do something about your hair," Aragorn gently teased.

Legolas frowned slightly. "What…wrong…with…it?" His frown melted away somewhat when a coarse hand stroked his hair.

"Nothing, Legolas, except that it is a little long," Aragorn murmured carefully.

"Like…it…long," Legolas protested.

Aragorn grinned. "Doesn't it ever get tangled?"

Legolas grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and began tickling Aragorn furiously. The human struggled to keep from laughing, which only doubled the Elf's efforts.

Inside the cave, a dwarf, a Hobbit, and a boy were sleeping.

Meiyuu tossed restlessly, whimpering in fear and terror. "Father…no…" he whispered, fighting against an unseen nightmare. Tears soaked into the cloak beneath him...

To be continued


	13. Silence

Note: Thank you very, very much, Dark_One Shadowphyre and "Marina Herald" for helping me with this part. Without your help, this part would not have been written. Sorry, Marina- your *white-hot* knives idea was modified, but it was a good thought.

Silence

Part 12

***************

Seidou Rosuto

***************

Shira knelt in a darkened chamber, painstakingly carving a pentagram on the floor. There, alone in the room in which he performed his most powerful magical rites, he felt at peace. Power, dark and pleasing, emanated from every particle of the room. It revealed itself in the form of the silver pentagram in the middle of the black cloth covering his alter,  the blood-red candles surrounding his alter,  the weak, eerie light the candles cast upon the room,  and the dark crystalline object in the center of the alter, inside the pentagram. It was delicious, this dark power he possessed. And there, in his workroom, he could concentrate on his prized magic...and take care of The Problem.

The Problem. Shira grimaced and stood, taking care not to touch his finished pentagram on the floor. He walked over to his working-table, his brow burrowed in consternation.

The Problem was truly wearing on his patience. Meiyuu should have been easy to handle, by all rights. Yet, the boy had proved himself a nuisance time and time again. Shira remembered the day Meiyuu's father had been sacrificed. Meiyuu had followed, and the meddlesome child had nearly broken Shira's concentration. That would have been a catastrophe indeed. Spells, once they were begun, had to be finished. If there were any failure to complete the spell, the spell would backlash upon the caster. And with such a powerful spell as the spell he used to steal the souls of elves and kill them...Shira shivered to think what might have happened to him had he actually lost hold of the spell that day. For a few moments, he had been so close to death——and all for the suspicions of a part-Elven child. In a way, Shira was happy the Elf he had killed that day had been Meiyuu's father. It served the brat right to witness the death of his own father. He almost wished Meiyuu could have been forced to watch his mother's death as well. The bitch had screamed before she died.

For spying on his elders, Meiyuu had been punished severely. He had been warned not to say a word to anyone. Naturally, he had disobeyed. Fortunately, the man he had told was not the most careful or intelligent of people. Shira smiled. A little push from a convenient balcony soon took care of that problem. Meiyuu himself, however was not so easily taken care of. The boy, after all, was only a boy. And it would have been extremely suspicious for two deaths to follow so close to one another. And so the potion was given to him a second time.

For a time, it seemed things were finally going right. Meiyuu's memories had been seemingly erased, and the pest had ceased his troublemaking. But then, catastrophe had struck in handling of...Mira.

Mira had been the only child of Meiyuu's sister. She had also been the youngest ever to be chosen for sacrifice. But instead of dying on the alter as she should have, she had wound up being killed escaping! It was apparent someone had warned her of the predicament she had been in. Apparently that someone had managed to resist the potion he had been given and had retained enough of his memories to warn his niece of her danger. And it did not take a genius to figure out who that someone was. Meiyuu.

The name was like a black taste in Shira's mouth. What right did that upstart have to ruin the sacrifice? What right did he have to resist the potion that had been given to him and actually retain enough of his memories to ruin the sacrifice? How dared he be clever enough to feign a total loss of memory, and thus fool Shira? How dared he openly defy them after his niece's death, asking such uncomfortable questions about the death of all the Elves?

And how dared he help Legolas escape? The blond Elf was the first person Meiyuu had befriended, Shira remembered. And, against all reason and belief, the Elf had managed to ease some of the youth's anger and pain. Things had finally seemed to take a turn for the better. Meiyuu, happier with the Elf around, had quieted down a bit. Legolas had even been the perfect candidate for the sacrifice. His soul was so strong...So why did Meiyuu have to ruin their sacrifice again? Couldn't he simply accept the comfort Legolas had offered him while it lasted? Did he have to mess with Shira's plans?

Shira's hands clenched. Of all the people in the village, it would be Meiyuu who would have an Old Power. It would be the one pest who caused so much trouble to have the power to cause them even more trouble.

Shira suddenly relaxed his clenched fist. So be it then. Meiyuu may be the one to have the Old Power, but it would be Shira who would make use of that power. The boy would just waste his gift, and that would not do at all. Not when he could so easily put the child under mind-control and implement his own abilities with Meiyuu's powers. With an Old Power to use, Shira would never need to worry about the barrier ever being lowered again. And it would be a simple matter to combine the boy's abilities with his own to force Legolas to return. Of course, Meiyuu would have to be put under mind-control first for that to happen.

Shira smiled humorlessly. That was a simple matter, thanks to the blood the youth had left in the snow. Blood is a wonderful thing, the evil spell-caster thought. It could be used to do such great, evil things...But first things first.

Shira walked over and stood inside the pentagram. The warding spell came to him easily. Warding spells were always easy and very useful. They prevented him from having to kill any intruders and cause himself unnecessary trouble. As soon as he felt the ward fall into place, Shira carefully stepped out of the pentagram and returned to the table.

He picked up a vial of blood.

*************************

Somewhere Near Middle Earth

*************************

Legolas and Aragorn walked side by side, speaking softly of the old friends and acquaintances Legolas was beginning to remember.

Gimli followed closely. He swung his axe as he trudged through the snow, annoyed. The air was sharp and crisp, and Gimli found he could not breathe as deeply as he would have liked.

Frodo walked some distance behind Gimli. He looked back and saw that Meiyuu was walking very slowly. "What's keeping you?" the Hobbit asked.

Meiyuu only continued walking slowly behind the others, looking to be too lost in thought to have heard. He constantly rubbed at his bandaged hands...as if they itched or burned.

"Who lives in Rivendall?" Legolas questioned.

Aragorn smiled at his pronunciation of Rivendell. Legolas was actually much better at speaking the common Western dialect now that Aragorn had given him lessons. His three years living as 'Miataru' had not changed his learning abilities, and he had proved himself as proficient at learning as he ever was.

"Not many, Legolas. Lord Elrond remains, as do Elladan and Elrohir. But they are leaving soon for the West."

Legolas nodded slowly. "I know them- or did, did I not?" He remembered something of them...a few fuzzy images flickering in and out of his mind. Mostly he remembered the moments he shared with Aragorn, laughing, talking,  or simply sitting in companionable silence.

"Yes. Lord Elrond was the Elven lord who summoned us to the Council. There, the Fellowship was formed to destroy the Ring." Aragorn grinned. "You and Boromir didn't quite tolerate each other at first, but you eventually became friends." The grin faded. "At least, until he died."

Legolas cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I did not mean to intrude on your grief, Aragorn. I just want-"

"-to remember," Aragorn finished. "It's all right."

A voice interrupted them.

"Shit," Meiyuu muttered, wincing. He had been biting his lower lip, using the pain to distract him from the steadily worsening pain in his hands. Breaking the skin of his lip, however, had not been a part of the plan. He grimaced, tasting coppery blood in his mouth.

Aragorn glanced back at the boy, frowning. "What did you just say?" A dark eyebrow was raised pointedly.

"Nothing," Meiyuu said innocently. He reached up to feel his head, making sure the hood was over his face. He did not expect his hands to suddenly explode in an inferno of pain.

He cried out then, unable to stifle himself. His hands hurt. Hurt? Hurt didn't begin to describe the pulsating waves of agony tearing through them. Even as he watched, fresh blood seeped through the bandages.

Oh gods, he thought. Not again! Not...he suddenly remembered he was not alone. Somehow, he managed to meet the gazes of his companions squarely.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing. I just cut my lip," Meiyuu answered. He began walking faster, hoping Legolas, Aragorn, and the others would leave him alone. It would do them no good, do him no good for them to stop and try to help him. The pain would only get worse, and they could not spare the days it would take for it to get better. They had to keep moving. Their enemies would soon chase after them again, if they were not doing so already. The sooner they got to Middle Earth, wherever that was, the better.

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a frown when they saw the boy pass them, muttering something. It was strange Meiyuu would cry out for only a cut lip... Oh well, Aragorn thought, the boy was probably tired. They *had* been walking the entire day. They should stop for a moment or two and rest. It was near time for a break, anyways.  In about five hours, they would be back in Middle Earth.

Sometime later, Meiyuu silently left the chosen rest area and made his way to a small stream. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was not frozen. After making sure no one followed him, Meiyuu quickly removed his hood, flinching as the pain intensified. Damn Shira, he thought bitterly. He unwrapped his hands and stuck them in the water, ignoring the sudden throb of pain from the newly opened scars as they hit the icy water, ignoring the blood that swirled in the slow-moving stream from the whip-lashes, the raw and bleeding wounds, on his hands.

However, as blood started seeping down from the tearing scars on his face, the pain was more than he could bear. A cry tore itself from his throat. The agony was as fresh and new as the first time he had been whipped. He felt his skin, both that of his face and his hands, cracking, ripping itself apart to let yet more red fluid slip down his face, redden the water. He wanted to curse, to rail at Shira for putting him through such torment. Instead he lay flat on the ground and, holding his breath, dipped his blood-streaked face in the water, staying there as long as he could.

Preoccupied by the freezing water about his face, Meiyuu was unprepared for the two hands that suddenly pulled him  out of the water. Twisting around, he caught sight of Legolas and Aragorn. Undoubtedly, they had heard his cry of pain and found him thus. What had they thought, Meiyuu wondered, to see him stretched out with his face in a stream?

"What are you doing?" Legolas questioned carefully, trying to get the pronunciation right.

"Nothing." Meiyuu licked his lips and tasted a salty, coppery residue. Blood, he noted, making a face.

Aragorn frowned. "Then why did you have your hands and face in the stream? It's too cold for even an Elf to bathe in."

Meiyuu shrugged. It would do no good to tell them and…his thought was suddenly interrupted by searing pain. The rest of his scars had broken and dripped salty redness. He choked back a scream. He couldn't… He couldn't let Legolas or Aragorn see his

pain. He couldn't... He reached up a hand to pull his hood down.

A larger, gentler hand stopped him.

"What happened to your bandages?" Legolas  frowned, seeing the fresh blood on his friend's hand.

"Took 'em off." Meiyuu hid his face from view.

Aragorn took the boy's other hand. "What happened to your scars? Why are they like this?" Aragorn pressed sternly. The boy's scars had disappeared, replaced with what looked to be whiplashes, but not from a whip familiar to the older man.

Meiyuu scowled and flinched. "Isn't anything to worry about." He kept his face averted. "Happens sometimes…"

Legolas' frown deepened. "Tell us the truth, Meiyuu."

"I don't know," Meiyuu finally said, looking at Legolas. "Just happens."

"Meiyuu!" Legolas gasped, seeing the raw, red, torn, and bleeding lashes on his friend's face. He knelt down and carefully looked at his friend's injuries. "Can you do anything, Aragorn?" Legolas turned to the concerned man next to him.

Aragorn nodded. "That's why you were doing that, to try to numb the pain." It was a statement.

"Yeah," Meiyuu admitted. "Didn't work, though."

Legolas said gently, "Let's get those treated."

They returned to the temporary resting spot for Aragorn's bandages and herbs. Meiyuu hid his face behind Legolas. He wouldn't let anyone else see his wounds, if he could help it. He didn't want to be seen as weak or helpless.

Thus, he was visibly relieved to see Aragorn take them to another clearing, one out of earshot from the main camp. It was then, while Aragorn cleaned his face-wounds, that he asked the question that had been nagging at him ever since they had left the cave they had last slept in.

"You two are together, aren't you?" Judging from Legolas and Aragorn's expressions, they had *not* expected him to ask that.

Legolas choked. What a time to ask about *that*. It wasn't that it wasn't true, it was just that...well...The Elf glanced askance at Aragorn, a silent question in his eyes. The latter shrugged, and Legolas sighed. Though he had hoped that Meiyuu would not ask... Meiyuu had caught them once already and had seen it for himself. Denying it would not do any good.

Legolas  nodded. "Yes, Meiyuu."

Triumph flashed across the youth's face. "I thought so," Meiyuu smirked. "Especially after... Do the others know?"

"No, they don't," Aragorn answered, as he finished cleaning the marks. Some kind of  liquid had been in them, and it had been difficult to remove. He now applied the aloe, and, judging from Meiyuu's flinching, it stung slightly.

"I won't say anything if you don't want me too." Meiyuu shrugged. "I was just curious." A sly, curious look entered his eyes. "Were you two together before Legolas came to the town?"

Legolas shook his head. "From the faint memories I do remember, Aragorn and I were only close friends."

Aragorn took Meiyuu's right hand and began cleaning it, grinning as the hand jerked slightly. "Though I did care for him more than I told him," he added.

"That itches," Meiyuu protested. "I remember when you first came, Legolas. Your hair was much shorter then."

Aragorn laughed and said, "I told you, Legolas. Your hair is a bit long."

"I happen to like it long," Legolas retorted. He looked at Meiyuu. "You like my hair long, don't you?"

"Uh-uh," Meiyuu backed out. "You're not dragging me into this." He grinned and winced slightly. "But your hair is pretty, Legolas."

Aragorn laughed again. "Smart answer, Meiyuu." He placed herbs on the twitching hand and re-bandaged it.

Meiyuu held out his other hand. "That argument would take all day," he pointed out. Aragorn's ministrations eased his pain, somewhat. The burning sensation started to fade.

Legolas' blue eyes sparkled with challenge. "I bet I would win the argument."

"Says you," Aragorn grinned, in the process of re-bandaging Meiyuu's other hand.

"Thank you, Aragorn," Meiyuu murmured. He fought the urge to rub his hands.  He knew that they would heal better if he did not scratch them.

"You're welcome." Aragorn caught the boy's wrist when Meiyuu tried to pull his hood down. "If you don't stop doing that, I'm going to cut your hood off, Meiyuu."

Legolas froze, not liking the direction the conversation was heading.

"If you do, I'll throw you in the stream," the boy replied, challenging the other man's words.

"I don't think you could, my friend," Legolas said. "Aragorn is much older than you."

Meiyuu's eyes held mischief in them. "Older does not always mean wiser," he taunted.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the bold words. "I could throw you in the stream first," he said.

"No, you couldn't," Meiyuu muttered, beginning to feel the slightest tinge of worry. He didn't know how to swim.

"Watch me." Aragorn caught the boy and slung him over a shoulder.

"Put me down!" Meiyuu shouted, aware of Legolas' laughter. The youth had never felt so embarrassed before, twisting and struggling for all he was worth in the man's fierce grip.

Legolas finally managed to stop laughing. "Don't throw him in, Aragorn. It's too cold."

Aragorn sighed. "Ruin all my fun," he teased.  He wouldn't have thrown the boy in really. It had merely been a joke.

Meiyuu tensed, ignoring the pain that flared up in his face from his sudden movement. This was...this was too similar. Slung over someone's shoulder...restricted from moving...watching as his father was...was...

"Let me go!" he screamed, the anguish evident in his voice.

Aragorn immediately set him down on the ground. Legolas jumped up from his place on a boulder and gasped. Meiyuu was ashen. The boy trembled in terror.

"Meiyuu?" Legolas questioned gently, stepping towards his friend.

Aragorn said, "I wouldn't have thrown you in. Why are you so upset?" Concern was in his voice.

The boy licked his lips, struggling to keep his composure. He looked first at Legolas, and then at Aragorn, before he took a shuddering, deep breath. The two standing in front of him were stunned to see tears trickling down his face.

Meiyuu whispered sadly, "There are some things you want to remember… and others you cannot forget, even if you would." After he finished speaking, Meiyuu turned and ran, wanting nothing more than to be alone in his grief.

To be continued


	14. To Focus

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place a few hours after the last chapter. Warning for torture and language!

Focus

Part 13

A slim boy lay trembling in the snow; silent tears slid down his dirty face. Not a sound escaped his wavering lips, nothing but a faint moan, a small pitiful sound that was easily drowned out by the rush of biting wind about his lonely body. He stirred restlessly, tossing about on his cold, dirty, snow bed. Melted ice water soaked into his bedraggled

clothes, staining the worn dark browns a wet black. Even this discomfort, however, was as insignificant to the sleeping child as the massive knot, hidden by his hood, forming on his head. In fact, all his physical discomforts paled in comparison to his dreams. His dreams...and his memories.

****************

Flashback

****************

"Daddy!" a little boy screamed, bursting into the dark room. His brilliant, blue eyes widened in horror as he took in the scene before him.

There, on a red-stained alter, lay a man, shirtless, limp black hair fallen over half his face and matted to head and face with sticky dark fluid. His eyes were squeezed shut. Beads of sweat collected on his thin upper lip and lines of pain creased his forehead. But the most terrible of all were the long gashes, whip-marks, and knife punctures marring the once-smooth skin of the man's arms and torso.

The child screamed and ran towards his father, tears streaming down tiny cheeks. Something bad was happening to his father, and he had to do something! Somehow, he knew that he was the only one who could do something and that the man wearing strange black clothes and standing next to his father was hurting him.

Suddenly, the room spun and tilted as he was grabbed by a large man and tossed over the man's shoulder. Instinctively, he twisted and squirmed, trying to get free. He didn't understand why the man clutched at him so and dug his hard fingers into his tiny waist. Couldn't the man see he needed to help his father? If the man didn't let him down soon, it was going to be too late! As if in agreement, his father cried out in pain, red-streaked torso twisting in agony.

"Daddy!" the boy cried out again. His struggles intensified, finally forcing the large man who held him to drop him. Finding himself free, the tiny form darted once more toward his father, cleverly evading the harsh hands grabbing at him from behind.

The boy's lungs ached, but he was almost there! His father was only five steps away! He just needed to endure a little more. If he did that, he could help his father, and then his father would play with him like he said he would. Before he disappeared. And then...and then...

An invisible barrier struck the child, three steps away from his goal. He cried out, collapsing to the ground in a crumpled, shaking heap.

Disappointment and shock held him. He——he couldn't help his father! He couldn't. He couldn't get past that——that thing that blocked him. He was going to lose his daddy because he wasn't good enough, strong enough to help him...

As if sensing his son's thoughts, the bloodied figure on the black alter turned away his dark-haired murderer, turning instead to regard the slight form of his son. His gentle grey-blue eyes took in the slight shivers racking that small frame, the hitching sobs escaping from a tiny baby mouth, and he felt a sudden, desperate fear grab hold of him. The fear he felt at that moment was different from his fear of his tormentor, or of his impending death. No...his fear wasn't the fear of being killed or tortured. It was the fear of loss. Of perhaps losing his youngest child. If he himself died...then so be it. He could do nothing to prevent it at that point. He had lived, if not a full life, then a life that held so measure of happiness. His son was not even three years of age. And his son had a chance to get away.

"Run, Alistair," Josua pleaded, hearing Shiranai murmur the last incantations of the spell. As dizzying waves of red agony and black despair overtook his senses, he dimly heard a voice screaming in pain.

The voice was his own.

Alistair lunged at the invisible barrier, his efforts renewed by determination and fear. Fear from hearing his father, his *daddy*, cry out like that. Alistair was frightened, so very frightened. He was frightened for himself, and he was frightened for his sister for surely she wouldn't like hearing their father scream like that. But most of all, he was frightened for his father, and his fear fueled his determination.

It hurt. Yes, it hurt very much, painfully tearing his way through the barrier as he was doing. But his father *needed* him. And somehow, he knew that if he didn't get to his father, his father wouldn't play with him like he said he would. He wouldn't…wouldn't smile at him and told him he did a good job…wouldn't hug him when he scraped his knee and wash the dirt from the scrape...

Alistair tried to keep in the sniffles and sobs trying to escape him. He really tried. But the——the wall scratched and scraped him, and his father wasn't moving on the black table in front of him...

He——just——had——to——get——to——his——father.

Shiranai looked up from where he collapsed, weakened as he was by the sudden breaking of his barrier, just in time to see the boy reach his dying father. He smiled. It was far too late to save the man. Even he could not save Josua had he wanted to.

Alistair gently patted his father's cooling face, seeing the light fade from his father's gentle, blue eyes. "Daddy?" he whimpered, frightened. He shook his father. "Wake up, daddy!" Alistair wept, for he was afraid, sad, tired...

He wanted his daddy to look at him, smile at him, and give him piggy-back rides...He wanted his daddy to laugh and hold him… to tell him it was all a bad nightmare and that he shouldn't have gotten mud on his clothes again because the gods send bad nightmares to little kids who get their clothes dirty...He wanted his daddy to tickle him and...and he wanted his daddy to be alive! He wanted his father!

Shiranai stood, having finally regained control of his magic, disrupted when that blasted child tore through it in his hurry to get to his pathetic father. He looked to Tsuku for instruction, nodding when remorseless blue eyes glanced at him sharply. Yes. Tsuku was right. The insolent child needed to be punished. The brat had nearly ruined his spell!

Alistair turned a tear-streaked face towards the men approaching him. "You killed my daddy!" he shouted. Shira raised a contemptuous eyebrow and coldly struck the boy with dark energy. Bothersome brat, he thought. He glowered at the child, knocked unconscious by his power. His lip curled in contempt, and he hefted the tiny form over his right shoulder.

Tsuku followed Shira, his eyes holding a flicker of annoyance. "You know what you have to do now," he told his minion, not bothering to speak in his difficult, native tongue. After all, the hour was late, and he was tired.

Shira nodded and laid the now semi-conscious Alistair on the table. He opened a drawer in the table and pulled out a whip and two vials of potion. He dipped the whip in the larger bottle, soaking the material in the blue fluid.

For a moment, he ceased his ministrations on the whip, pausing to caress the instrument lovingly. It was no ordinary whip. Metal, sharpened to maximize the pain and damage inflicted, coated the rough leather. The whip was short, designed to strike only the face and hands of its intended victims with its multiple metal-coated leather strips. Shira frowned at the sight of dried blood on a few of the strips. It would not do to leave his precious tool dirty after its previous use. Such a valuable instrument needed to be treated with care and respect!

Shira shook his head, telling himself he would clean it after he used it on the brat on his table. Thus consoled, he placed the smaller vials on the table, making sure the smaller vial was out of Alistair's reach.

Shira smiled. He loved this part.

Slowly, he brought the whip up...and snapped it across the boy's hands. He did it again. And again. Faster and faster, each time making certain to dip the whip in the blue potion each time. The liquid would keep the boy's innate Elven healing power very limited. Soon, much too soon for his enjoyment, he had finished with the boy's hands. He started on the tiny face, grinning gleefully as Tsuku pinned the tiny boy to the table, keeping his face so perfectly still for the whipping. 

Soon, far too soon again, he had finished with the face. What now...

Alistair screamed, feeling Shira start on his hands again, criss-crossing his new lashes with the old. Tsuku tightened his grip on the writhing boy and warned him to remain silent. But Alistair could not, would not. He hurt. He truly *hurt* as he had never done in his brief life before. It was unbearable, this burning, ripping pain in his face and hands. It was almost as unbearable as his father's death, as the knowledge that his gentle, kind father would never smile at him again. Never ruffle his dark hair in affection again or tickle him or...or...

Suddenly, the whipping stopped. Tsuku gripped Alistair's raw and bloody face cruelly, forcing the nearly three-year-old's mouth open. Shira opened the second vial of the potion and tipped the dark, burning fluid down his throat.

Alistair choked on the fluid. He didn't want to drink that burning water. It hurt, and he'd been hurt so much already...he started feeling sick. His normally brilliant blue eyes were clouded and dilated, and the world began spinning around him. He was dimly aware of two people speaking about...about...

Instinctively, he struggled to understand what they were talking about.

"How did he manage to destroy the barrier?" Tsuku questioned coldly. "He nearly ruined everything."

Shira believed that it was because of the strength of the boy's desire to reach his father and said as much. Tsuku nodded slowly.

"What of a name? He will not remember his own," Shira pointed out.

Tsuku shrugged. "Make something up. I'm going home." He left silently.

Alistair began to remember...a little. He felt strange, but he remembered his name. Why did they think that he would not? But...but these people were bad! They had killed his father. And he——he had to lie to them! Pretend he didn't know who he was. Otherwise, they would do more bad stuff!

Shira, seeing the child was awake, moved to look into the boy's eyes. "Are you all right, Meiyuu?" he asked, his voice soft with concern and deceit. Briefly he wondered where he came up with the ridiculous name, almost laughing when he remembered the name belonged to an elf sacrificed years ago.

The magician knew his memory potion was not perfect. There were still a few problems that needed to be worked... but he had no doubt it would work on a child. Even so, Shira gazed directly into Alis- no, Meiyuu's eyes, he corrected silently, just to be certain of the child's amnesia.

"I-Is that me n-name?" Alistair stammered, seemingly confused. He knew his daddy would scold him for lying, but this was important! He had to lie. He had to. It was important. He didn't know why it was important, but it was. The man with him wasn't good or kind. He wanted to hurt him, like he hurt——killed his father. Aching pain soared through his lacerated hands and face, utterly dwarfed by the pain in his heart.

**********************************************************************

Meiyuu groaned, opened his eyes, and found himself lying face-first on the ground in the snow. He shivered, only just realizing how very cold he was...He started. He'd never remembered what had happened to his father so clearly before. Why did he choose to remember his father's death in such vivid detail now?

Alistair, Meiyuu wondered. Is that my name? He shrugged, temporarily putting the matter aside. It wasn't important, not at that moment. Meiyuu knew that both he and Legolas were in danger. He was a fool for running off like he had.

Legolas and Aragorn hadn't done anything wrong, Meiyuu snapped at himself. They couldn't have known the pain he felt when Aragorn hefted him over his shoulder in boyish play and jest. And he, like the fool he was, had run off. Legolas was probably going frantic!

Meiyuu shivered, curling into a little ball. It was too cold for him to move right then. He decided it would be prudent to wait until he got a little warmer. Freezing to death wouldn't help either Aragorn or Legolas.

Now, how had he wound up on the ground? The only plausible explanation was that he tripped or something and hit his head- yes...that must be it. It explained how he passed out and why his head hurt. As a result, his vision was a little blurry, but he was all right. He'd felt worse…much worse after…

Legolas and Aragorn called out Meiyuu's name. After the youth had fled, they had gone back to the temporary resting place to look for him. He hadn't been there. Concerned for the youth, Legolas and Aragorn, accompanied by Gimli and Frodo, had set out to search for him. Gimli and Frodo searched in one direction while Legolas and Aragorn searched in the opposite direction.

The Elf was severely worried for his young friend for Meiyuu had looked very distraught before he'd run off. The pain on his face had wrenched at Legolas' heartstrings. And the knowledge that the boy might be at the mercy of their pursuers...the thought was enough to make Legolas shudder. It was no wild thought, considering the attacks their enemies had sprung on them already. In the last one, that strange unknown man had attacked Meiyuu...Strange, that. Why did he attack Meiyuu? Legolas had a feeling that both Meiyuu and Aragorn were hiding something from him.

The object of his thoughts was engaged in similar worries. Aragorn feared that Meiyuu might have been ambushed and taken prisoner. To Aragorn, Meiyuu was still just a boy. He wouldn't have the energy to last against a prolonged attack. Even with that strange power...Aragorn furrowed his brow in confusion. Maybe Gandalf could explain what it was. It was strange, but useful. Which was exactly the problem. Shira wanted the power for himself. And he probably would do anything to get both Meiyuu and Legolas...The thought of the black wizard brought Aragorn to other matters. He wondered what the man had done to Meiyuu? The child was always so sad and withdrawn... The poor child, Aragorn mused. Had he ever had any happiness in his life?

Apparently not, Aragorn thought in horror, seeing a slight, huddled figure in the snow. He raced to Meiyuu's side, only a step behind Legolas.

Meiyuu sat up slowly and tentatively touched the growing bruise on his forehead. He muttered a choice word that would have made Aragorn very angry . In addition to being cold and wet, he was hurt too? Meiyuu was beginning to wonder if he was cursed. He certainly had the luck of someone who was. Light, quick footsteps caught his attention, and he looked up and saw Legolas and Aragorn approaching him. He decided he was *definitely* cursed. He didn't want to deal with them at that moment, because he knew that they would want him to answer the questions they would ask. Meiyuu also didn't want them to see him in his state. Gods, what would they think of him? Vaguely, he was grateful his hood hid the dirty stains and tear trails on his face.

Legolas frowned at the sight of his young friend sitting in the snow, his clothes soaked from the snow. "Why are you sitting here?" he asked, puzzled.

"'Cause I felt like it," Meiyuu muttered, though he knew that his Elven friend wouldn't believe that.

Aragorn reached down and offered the boy a hand. "C'mon, before you catch a cold."

Meiyuu eyed the older man, testing for any tricks. He then tried to take a hold of Aragorn's hand with his bandaged hand and...flinched. "Dam-darn."

"Here," Legolas said, taking a gentle but firm grip on his friend's arm. Aragorn took the boy's other arm, and together, the two pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks," Meiyuu said, avoiding the questioning gazes they were giving him. He sighed and muttered, "Shouldn't it be time to finish the trip?" He turned to return to camp. Two hands, one small and slender, the other large yet still remarkably beautiful, stopped him.

Aragorn shook the boy in exasperation. "Why did you react like that earlier?"

"Aragorn, stop it!" Legolas saw pain flash in Meiyuu's eyes. "Please, Meiyuu. We only want to help you."

"I don't need help," Meiyuu said. He lifted his eyes to meet Legolas' gaze, and he feigned nonchalance. "Wasn't anything, really. Just reminded me of when my father died."

By the blank stares Legolas and Aragorn gave him, Meiyuu knew he had lost them. They didn't understand.

He sighed, and shuffled his feet. "I was there… when he died. I saw the whole thing, when Shira killed him. Tsuku tried to hold me back and keep me from saving him." His voice, normally held so carefully indifferent, quavered.

Legolas wrapped an arm around his young friend's shoulders, horrified. Meiyuu had watched his father be murdered? The Elf shuddered and looked at Aragorn who looked like...he wanted to insert something sharp and metallic into Shira's heart.

"How old were you?" Aragorn asked, livid.

"I'm not sure. It was a real long time ago. I didn't really understand what was going on so I was probably quite young," Meiyuu said. "Still, I understood enough to know my father needed me. But I wasn't strong enough to save him. I was too little."

"I'm so sorry, Meiyuu," Legolas whispered, surprised his friend wasn't jumping away from physical contact as he normally did. "Let's go find Frodo and Gimli. They're looking for you, too."

Aragorn frowned and reached down, tugging Meiyuu's hood off. He frowned, seeing the dirt-streaked face and red eyes. And a bruise that looked as if it would never give Meiyuu enough piece of mind to sleep. "How did you get this knot, Meiyuu?"

Meiyuu shrugged. "I tripped and fell; at least I think I did. I was running and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground. Must've hit my head on a rock. But I'm ok."

"I see…" Aragorn took out his handkerchief and water bag. He poured some of the water onto the cloth and began cleaning the boy's face.

Legolas wagged a finger at Meiyuu and tsked. "You could catch an infection with all that dirt on your face."

Meiyuu only scowled and winced, sulking as the cold cloth removed the dirt.

Legolas and Aragorn were amazed to see that the scars were nearly all healed. Without a trace. One of Aragorn's eyebrows arched itself as he realized the boy truly was of Elven descent. There was no other way for scarring so extensive to heal so completely, especially in so short a time. The older man wondered why the scars hadn't healed before, and then remembered the potion he'd found inside the scars. It must have weakened Meiyuu's Elven healing ability, Aragorn reasoned.

Legolas, however, was only slightly amazed. He knew something about the Elven healing abilities, thanks to Aragorn, but it did not register that the talent was unique to the elves.

Meiyuu frowned. "What're you staring at, damn it?" He blanched and slowly backed away from the dark scowl on Aragorn's face. "S-sorry."

Aragorn grabbed a hold of the boy's arms and, winking at Legolas, marched the youth back towards the camp. "I did warn you," he said.

Meiyuu scowled. "Let go!"

Aragorn only ignored him.

Legolas followed silently, vainly trying to hide his amusement. "What will you do, Aragorn?" he asked.

Aragorn grinned. Quick as a dart, his free hand jabbed out and...began tickling the struggling boy.

"S-s-stop!" Meiyuu begged, peals of tortured laughter escaping his lips. Who knew he was to ticklish? He certainly hadn't.

He found it strangely comforting, despite the devious fingers that ripped giggles from him so expertly. Had he ever laughed like this before? Been so free? Enjoyed himself?

Surprisingly, his thoughts did not dampen his mood. But that, he supposed, was due to Aragorn's suddenly attacking his vulnerable sides, bringing about a fresh torrent of hysterical giggles. Oh gods...he couldn't take much more. He was going to tear something if he didn't stop laughing. He had to stop it...before he completely lost his self-control.

Legolas burst into merry laughter seeing Meiyuu deftly slip from the grasp of Aragorn's fingertips and put his own fingers to work, tickling Aragorn. At the sound of Elven laughter, Aragorn winked at Meiyuu and nudged towards Legolas. The youth grinned broadly and nodded.

Suddenly, Legolas found himself being assaulted on all sides, Meiyuu tickling him from the front, Aragorn from behind. "Please…" he begged, trying to hold in the wild giggles lodged in his throat and failing miserably as Aragorn took advantage of the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. In an attempt to calm the laughter spilling from his lips, he tried to escape, darting away from those too-sure fingers and...tripping over a rock. Aragorn tried to catch him, an arm slipping around his slim waist, but, unbalanced by the sudden weight, only managed to fall with him.

Meiyuu burst out laughing. "Problems balancing?" he teased.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, silently agreeing on something. They stood and slowly advanced on the laughing boy. Meiyuu choked and backed away. Turning, he darted away from his grinning friends. He ran headfirst into something solid and hard. Muscular.

He gasped then, recognizing the man who had attacked him earlier. He backed away from the sneering figure.

"I told you I'd be back," the man snarled, grabbing Meiyuu's arm and brutally yanking the youth around.

Meiyuu struggled to be free of the iron grip, but he was distracted by the sudden appearance of his friend. A second hand snaked around his waist and held him still while the first released his arm and pressed a blade against Meiyuu's throat.

Meiyuu silently fumed. If he had only been paying more attention... The only way he could get free was to use his power. But...he wasn't certain if he wanted Legolas to know he had such…powers. What would Legolas think of him? And, Meiyuu suddenly realized, the Elf would be hurt he had kept this knowledge from him for so long. He didn't want to hurt Legolas like that. He didn't want to hurt the only friend he had. He really didn't want to lose the only friend he had.

The thought-of friend gritted his teeth. "Release him!"

"Surrender," the figure snapped instead. "Or the kid gets it." He snarled as he felt Meiyuu shift position slightly and increased the pressure on the blade. Seeing his friend's predicament, Legolas lowered his sword in defeat.

Meiyuu cursed silently. It looked like he didn't have much of a choice. "Don't believe him, Legolas! He wants me alive!" he cried.

Aragorn appeared, muscles tensing even as he took in the scene. This could be bad he knew. There wasn't much he could do without jeopardizing Meiyuu's life. He stared at the boy, hoping an answer would come to him. To his surprise, Meiyuu's eyes met his, a

silent question hidden in their blue depths: should I? Aragorn blinked in shock. Caught in the tension of the moment, he had forgotten about Meiyuu's powers. Abruptly, he nodded and braced himself.

Blue power erupted from Meiyuu, hurtling his captor from him. Somewhere in front of him, he heard a faint gasp, but even that was drowned out by thunderous energy streaming through his veins. Abruptly, the roaring stopped, and he felt the power

die down. He cracked open an eye. Good. The man was unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked around.

His gaze fell upon the astonished Legolas. The Elf looked stunned, as if he did not believe his eyes. Well, perhaps if he didn't, Meiyuu thought sadly. He silently wondered if that amazement on his friend's face would be replaced with anger and betrayal. Sooner

or later, Legolas would realize he had kept the knowledge of his powers from him.

Oblivious to the pain in the boy in front of him, Aragorn sighed, relieved, and glanced over at the unconscious figure in the snow. He shook his head and, sheathing Anduril, turned to Legolas and Meiyuu.

He found the Elf carefully inspecting his friend's body for injuries, his blade similarly sheathed. Meiyuu made a face at him.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Though he spoiled the game."

Aragorn laughed at the disappointment in Meiyuu's voice. "We'll just have to play another one later," he consoled the boy.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, his mind clearly not on the light-hearted tickling spree they had engaged in a few moments before. He raised an eyebrow pointedly.

The human winced at the pain in his love's eyes before nodding hesitantly. He didn't really want to give Legolas an explanation on *why* they had kept Meiyuu's powers a secret, but he knew he had no choice. Legolas deserved the truth. He would tell the Elf, but not right then. Meiyuu was watching them. He gestured towards the boy and mouthed, "Later."

Legolas frowned slightly but nodded.

They headed back towards the camp, each lost in their own thoughts.

The wind blew at the naked trees around them, stirring the thin branches vulnerable branches at the very top. How the wind seemed to echo Meiyuu's thoughts! He would have been surprised, if he could focus on his surroundings to be surprised. No. He thought of the sudden coldness Legolas had exuded after that display of his——power. Despite what Aragorn or Legolas believed, he was not oblivious to the little exchange between the two. He *knew* that Legolas was hurt and that it was because of him. He

just *knew* he had almost caused a fight between the two. Gods-be-damned, couldn't he *not* cause trouble for once? He'd been such a nuisance to them...forcing Aragorn to take time to treat his wounds, coming between Legolas and Aragorn...

He swallowed the bitterness in his mouth.

Gimli and Frodo ran over to him. Seeing Meiyuu unhurt, Frodo smiled brightly, and even Gimli ruffled the boy's hair gruffly. Meiyuu scowled at the treatment and glared at the dwarf. Frodo decided it wise to hide his smile. He turned to look at Legolas and Aragorn, both of whom refused to look at the other. He felt unease crawl down his spine.

"Are we going to walk until we reach Middle Earth?" Gimli grunted, breaking the silence. He ignored the obvious tension.

Aragorn nodded. "We were attacked. We need to keep moving."

"Agreed," Legolas murmured quietly. He turned to Meiyuu. "Ready?"

Meiyuu nodded. He offered to help carry some of the supplies, not having anything of his own to carry, but Aragorn interfered, arguing that the boy's hands were hurt, after all, and it did not seem a good idea to burden him. Meiyuu stood, shocked. Despite Aragorn's treating his wounds, taking care of him, being kind to him, the caring gesture surprised

him. It was a gentle thing to do, a thing one did not do for mere acquaintances. It was something reserved for...friends.

He looked uncertainly at Aragorn. Was it truly...he trembled, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of emotions: fear, shame, and, surprisingly, joy. Meiyuu suddenly reached up and pulled his hood down, surprised that he'd forgotten it for so long. Aragorn narrowed his eyes but said nothing. The youth tended to hide from the world and his hood was the door he hid behind; that much he guessed.

The group of five, after four of them grabbed their packs, resumed their journey. Legolas walked beside Meiyuu, asking the boy what he had been like when he'd first come to the town. Frodo, on the boy's other side, listened to the conversation. Aragorn took the lead,

watching for trouble, while Gimli brought up the rear, keeping an eye out for Shira and his friends.

It was a tactically defensive strategy, Meiyuu noted, as he quietly answered Legolas' questions. Their enemies would not be able to attack them unawares. They had a good chance of reaching Middle Earth, actually. And what then, he wondered. What was going to happen to him when they reached Rivendell or wherever? He wouldn't have to worry about Legolas, Aragorn would shelter and protect the gentle Elf, but where would *he* go? He didn't belong anywhere. He was an orphan. An orphan who had lived his entire life in a remote, isolated village. Where did that leave him? He didn't know.

Soon, five hours rolled by. In the back of his mind, Aragorn observed that the terrain was more even and that there was less snow covering the ground. They were in Middle Earth.

He looked over his friends. Gimli seemed all right, but he was used to such long treks. Legolas looked winded. Perhaps it was time they stop. His gaze traveled to the last two people in the group. Frodo and Meiyuu looked as if they would drop from fatigue

any moment. It was definitely time to stop. They were near Rivendell, he knew, but it was still a long journey. They certainly weren't going to reach Rivendell that night, and Frodo and Meiyuu needed to rest.

Even as he watched, Meiyuu stifled a yawn. He smirked, amused. The youth was really no more than a tired boy at that moment. Meiyuu glared at him, blue eyes challenging him to call him on his fatigue.

Fortunately, Aragorn was spared from having to do so by Legolas' tired groan. The Elf looked miserable, scowling at his feet as if they hurt him. Perhaps they did. Legolas had never traveled so far before, save in the quest of the One Ring of which he only remembered snippets of.

Aragorn sighed. They needed rest. He knew that even he could walk for no more than two more hours. Now if he could only find a suitable resting place...he smiled. There, around 70 paces to the right, was a clearing, nearly free of snow, partly obscured by tall

bushes and brush. It would do.

Meiyuu and Frodo sank to the ground blissfully. The Hobbit dug out a blanket and went to sleep. Meiyuu simply curled and slept, thin face finally relaxed.

Aragorn wondered when he had last seen Meiyuu eat. He realized that he had not seen the boy eat at all, and was surprised to realize that. Either Meiyuu ate secretly, or he did not eat at all. Aragorn highly doubted it was the former. He sighed and dug a few apples out of his discarded pack. Walking over to the boy, he gently shook Meiyuu's shoulder. A hand came flying towards him; it was a purely defensive reflex, and Aragorn caught it.

Meiyuu wearily opened his eyes. "What?" he asked irritably, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Eat," Aragorn said sternly. He would brook no argument. The boy was *going* to eat, even if he had to force the food down his throat. Fortunately, Meiyuu was too tired to argue, so he took the apples and began eating them.

Aragorn felt eyes upon him. He looked up and saw Legolas gazing at him silently. Approval was in the Elf's eyes before another emotion crossed his face. He stood and left the camp silently.

Meiyuu chewed the bite he had just taken and swallowed. "Going after him, Aragorn?" he asked in a low voice. He bit into the apple again, curious.

Aragorn nodded, and stood. "Indeed," he said, walking away, following Legolas, and leaving Gimli in charge.

Meiyuu finished the apples and stretched out, falling back asleep.

Legolas waited for Aragorn to arrive, standing silently in a small clearing adjacent to the one he had left. He heard soft footsteps behind him and he turned, expecting to see Aragorn. He wasn't disappointed. For a few moments, the two just stood there, gazing at each other.

To be continued


	15. An Explanation

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! Elvish speech is in ''. Contains A/L slash! Takes place right after the last chapter! Gets a bit lemony!!

An Explanation

Part 14

Legolas cleared his throat, mildly irritated with himself. He had meant to berate Aragorn for keeping Meiyuu's gift a secret, not gawk at the man. But those wise, grey eyes, set off by that soft, shadowy hair, and that handsome face made it impossible for him to concentrate on anything other than the man before him. He knew that if he were not so occupied worrying about Meiyuu, he wouldn't be able to resist Aragorn... He scowled, suddenly remembering the source of his ire.

 "Why did you keep it a secret, Aragorn?"

"Of what secret are you referring to?" Aragorn asked wearily. He knew of three that had been kept: that Shira was after the Meiyuu, that Shira wanted Legolas' soul, and that Meiyuu had strange abilities. Although, had he thought about it, Aragorn would have realized that Legolas was probably referring to the last and that Legolas would be even more displeased knowing Aragorn had kept numerous secrets from him. Aragorn was not thinking clearly.

"There's more than one?" Legolas questioned sharply, incredulous.

Aragorn nodded and let out a deep sigh. "Yes, I do know he has such a power. When we left the town, Meiyuu used it to help you escape and, when he left, to come after us."

"I thought only Shira had such a power," Legolas mused.

"That's what Meiyuu told me." Aragorn's eyes strayed to the lips of the beautiful Elf in front of him. They were soft and full. He wondered if they would taste the same as they had the last time he had kissed Legolas. So succulent and warm, tasting of roses and spring...He suddenly realized Legolas was saying something.

"I see. What other secrets are being held?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn decided not to tell him it was his soul  Shira wanted. The knowledge could only bring the Elf fear and pain. It would do Legolas no good to walk in fear and terror for the rest of his life...not since he, Aragorn, would keep Legolas safe. As long as he was there, the Elf would not be taken and sacrificed like Meiyuu's father had been. But Meiyuu's second secret...

"Shira...is after Meiyuu," Aragorn admitted.

Legolas gasped, "Why? Because he helped me?" Guilt gnawed at him. Had he unwittingly put Meiyuu in danger? Was it because of him that Meiyuu nearly got captured?

Aragorn took a deep breath. "Because of what he can do, Legolas. Meiyuu thinks that Shira wants to exploit his ability. I believe this to be true."

Legolas sighed, feeling suddenly very tired. "Is he never going to have a chance at happiness? He's been through so much… I-I hoped when we left that Meiyuu would be able to have a normal and happy life."

A pair of strong, steady hands squeezed his shoulders supportively.

"He will.  We will make certain of it, Legolas," Aragorn told him firmly.

If only Legolas could believe it! As much as he trusted Aragorn, he knew that even the strong human could only do so much. Would protecting Meiyuu prove to be too much for Aragorn? He hoped not. And yet...he knew how dangerous Shira was. The wizard possessed strong, dark magic. Could Aragorn truly defy him for as long as Shira coveted Meiyuu's powers? Ay, but he wanted to believe they could succeed. He was so tired of fearing for one of his best friends and, whom, until recently, he had thought to be his only friend. Meiyuu deserved a life. A real life. And Shira wasn't going to let him have one...Legolas *had* to believe Aragorn could protect Meiyuu. He had to. He was too tired, too weary to believe otherwise. He had to trust Aragorn. He *did* trust the gorgeous man...

Legolas' eyes focused on the worried grey eyes staring at him, on the high cheekbones underneath those eyes, on the tan, smooth skin of that face, on the soft lips...Would those lips taste as cool and inviting as they looked? He wondered. Soft, pale pink, cool, smooth. So smooth, so cool. He suddenly realized just what that cool, smooth surface his lips were against was.

He was kissing Aragorn. Kissing him. Deep, breathless union of mouths and lips. The play of a soft tongue against his own. That soft tongue sliding into his mouth, touching the cavern hungrily. Callused hands sifting his hair. A hard, lean chest against his own. Aragorn, smelling of clean earth and crisp leaves, the scent of a ranger.

"Mmm…" Legolas murmured. He slid his slender hands under Aragorn's shirt and over the Man's well-muscled chest, caressing the hard muscles and teasing the smooth skin. Strange for someone so used to sleeping with nature and weathering the elements to be so...perfect. But one at ease with nature would not need to weather the elements, and Aragorn was an Elf-raised ranger and well-versed with the natural world.

"Did I tell you that you are a good-hearted person, Estel?" he whispered, the name slipping from his lips easily and subconsciously.

"Legolas?" Aragorn hesitated, flushing. He tugged off Legolas' shirt and tunic, desperate to see the pale beauty of the Elf's skin, radiant in the moonlight.

Legolas smiled. "Hmm?" He wasn't really paying attention, until a rough,  gentle hand slid over his firm chest.

"When did you remember my Elven name?" Aragorn murmured. He lowered his hands and pulled Legolas against him as tightly as he could.

"I…I don't know," Legolas whispered.  "It… it just seemed natural to use it."

They kissed again, sweetly, deeply. Losing themselves in the intoxicating flavor of the other. Hands roved with a life of their own, clutching desperately at shirts and belts and pants... Legolas discovered he could remove Aragorn's breeches while in a lip-lock. This last came as a startling, though useful, revelation. The easy removal of Aragorn's pants proved very necessary since Legolas and Aragorn sank to the ground soon after, clinging to each other, touching each other fervently.

Gods, Aragorn was happy. He had never thought to ever experience this delicious beauty underneath him. Before, he had always been too afraid to approach the Elf. Too afraid of rejection, of betraying his duties as the King of Gondor. And after Legolas disappeared, he had feared never to see the beautiful Elf again. For three years he had searched for the Elf. For three years, he had failed. Each day, the fear within him had grown and festered. Each day, the hope that Legolas was alive and well had slowly dimmed. And then, suddenly, he had found him.

And what wondrous sight it was to see the shining blond hair again! To see that joyous sparkle in the kind blue eyes as the Elf sang to children. To hear the lovely song sung by what Aragorn believed to be the fairest voice in the world...

And then to find out the owner of that melodious voice did not remember him.

Aragorn shook himself out of his memories. It still hurt to think Legolas had not remembered him. But, he reminded himself, his love was beginning to remember his past, once again. He was pleased. With his memories slowly returning to him, Legolas could return to the life he had once had. But things would be different this time, Aragorn vowed, gazing at the willing beauty in his arms. They had each other now and Aragorn would not let him go again.

He slid a hand down to the waistband of Legolas' leggings and was startled to find the Elf reversing their positions, gifting him with exquisite foreplay. Soft, feathery strokes brushed across his bare chest, teasing him, making him moan Legolas' name. The delicate fingers slipped inside his breeches, and his subsequent gasp was silenced by a tender kiss.

Their love was sweet, and they were careful to keep their moans and gasps soft for the sake of their companions.

"I love you," Aragorn whispered, taking Legolas in his arms. "Stay with me always, Legolas."

Legolas leaned his head back against Aragorn's chest, his hair plastered his face with sweat. He kissed Aragorn tenderly.

"I will not leave you, Aragorn. I would stay with you forever, if I could. But are you not a Man? Frodo told me that Elves live forever and Men do not."

Aragorn sighed and cupped Legolas' cheek. "I know I have Elven blood in my veins, but not even I know how long I will live. I have more than a normal man would, but...not as long as the elves."

"So you do not know how long we will have together?" Legolas sighed sadly. A nod was his answer.

Aragorn raised a questioning brow. He knew there was more to it than that. There was something else bothering Legolas. "What disturbs your thoughts?" he questioned.

Legolas smiled a little, kissing Aragorn warmly. The Elf sighed and, between kisses, said, "What will happen to Meiyuu after we reach Rivendell?" As much as Legolas loved being with Aragorn, he could not banish Meiyuu from his mind. Nor did he particularly want to. He was worried about his young friend. "What of his future? What do we do if Shira comes after him?"

"I hadn't planned on him leaving us, Legolas. At the very least, he needs to stay close, until the threat of Shira and his cohorts is over. And you need to be careful, too, because they want you as well," Aragorn reminded Legolas. He wished Legolas would only care even half so much for himself as he did for Meiyuu. If the Elf did not take better care of himself, he could get himself killed.

"I can defend myself," Legolas replied defensively. Despite what Aragorn seemed to think, he knew how to fight with a sword if the need arose. And, unlike Meiyuu, he could actually hold a weapon. His hands were not hampered by bandages. He was not injured. Besides which, Legolas realized, Meiyuu had never used any weapon except for his daggers. And those were now gone.

Aragorn chuckled and nipped lightly at the pale throat. "I know that. But they will not fight fairly. We will be safer once we reach Rivendell. After Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and Sam are sent for, we shall travel to my castle in Gondor."

Legolas gaped. "You have a castle?" he blurted out, confused. Aragorn was nobility?!

As if answering his unspoken question, an image entered his mind; suddenly, the ground before melted away, and he was on a balcony, speaking to Aragorn. It was strangely familiar. Where had he seen this before? Ah. Of course. Back in Seidou Rosuto.

****************

Flashback

***************

Aragorn turned towards the Elf  next to him. His voice was sad and soft. His words were gloomy and depressed. Aragorn doubted himself.

'How can you be certain  I will not fail in my duty, as Isildur did? His tainted blood flows in my veins. I cannot rule Gondor; blood heir or not. The blood of kings is in my veins, yet so is the weakness.'

Legolas placed a gentle hand on the Man's shoulder. Even then, he was hard-pressed to keep his *true* feelings from showing.

'You are too hard on yourself, Aragorn. You are Estel: hope for the future of Men. Yet you are also yourself, the son of Arathorn. Be true to who you are. No one can ask more of you than that.'

'Your words are true and honest, as always, my old friend. I thank you, for you help me believe in myself, Legolas,' Aragorn told the Elf, his namesake once again shining in his eyes.

'I will always be here to aid you, Aragorn, for as long as you need me.'

**********************************************************************

'Son of Arathorn,' Legolas murmured in Elvish, his eyes closed. 'King of Gondor.'

"Yes, Legolas," Aragorn said as he watched the Elf struggle through the memory.

Legolas opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, Aragorn."

Aragorn frowned and said, "For what?"

"I made you a promise: that I would be there when you needed me. I believe I failed you in that," Legolas whispered sadly.

"It was not your fault," Aragorn told the Elf. "You could not have known what would happen to you. And that was before the Fellowship set out."

Legolas nodded slowly. "My memories do seem to be coming back, though I only remember a few things; they are mostly things about you. The rest are all images and voices I do not remember yet."

Aragorn sat up, pulling his lover with him. He used his strong, firm hands to give Legolas a back massage. The Elf moaned in pleasure. "Relax, Legolas. You will remember in time, I'm sure of it."

"All least my memories are good ones," Legolas whispered, feeling the muscles in his back relaxing with Aragorn's ministrations. "I doubt Meiyuu has many of those."

"We can help him make good ones, Legolas. It's too late to change his past, but we can change his future," Aragorn said quietly. They stayed together for a while, then, sitting in companionable silence until the night air grew colder, and they reluctantly agreed it was past time to be back at the camp.

Meiyuu and Frodo were tossing an apple back and forth playfully while Gimli watched, shaking his head in amusement. Meiyuu was such a child at times. Usually, he wore that cold demeanor, but that times like these, throwing the apples, arguing stubbornly with Aragorn, it was never more obvious he was really a child. An easily distracted child, Gimli amended as Meiyuu's head turned towards the Elf and Man walking towards them and completely forgot about the apple flying at him.

"Look out!" Frodo cried, wincing in anticipated pain.

Meiyuu looked up in time to see the apple aiming directly at him. He threw up a mental shield instinctively, screening himself with a wall of power. He watched as the apple bounced from the energy wall...and bounced off Aragorn's head.

"Oops," Meiyuu whispered, cringing.

Legolas choked on what sounded suspiciously like a startled laugh. He quickly turned his face away from Aragorn, lest the man see the telltale twist of his mouth as he stifled the laughter lodged in his throat.

Aragorn glared at him, then brought his gaze to Meiyuu. It seemed, however, that the boy found the ground far more interesting than Aragorn's gaze, studying the tiny, cold grains of dirt with interest and integrity. He looked for all the world as if he wished he were somewhere far, far away from the scrutiny of the annoyed man scowling at him. It did not help that he knew everyone present, save he and Aragorn of course, secretly laughed at his situation. But then it *was* very amusing to see the apple hit that dark head and...

I am so dead, Meiyuu thought miserably.

"Mei-y-uu..." Aragorn said, drawing out the boy's name.

The youth gulped. "Yeah?" he croaked. He wondered how long he had to live.

Aragorn exhaled slowly. "Come here." He kept his grey eyes on the wary boy.

"Uh-uh." Meiyuu shook his head, backing away slowly. No way he was going to approach Aragorn in the mood the man was in. Who knew what Aragorn wanted him to do...

"Meiyuu…I want you to come over here," Aragorn repeated firmly. He was surprised to see another stubborn shake of the head. He arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Are you afraid?"

"No!" Meiyuu denied instantly. "I'm not afraid."

Legolas sighed and shook his head. The way Aragorn and Meiyuu were, they would be stuck at an impasse for the entire night! Aragorn was too proud to let himself be hit by a flying apple and not receive an apology. Meiyuu was too stubborn to admit either his error or his fear of Aragorn's temperament. Legolas was rather tired, and he didn't think he would get any sleep if things continued the way they were. He decided to help things along. "Meiyuu, you should apologize."

Meiyuu muttered something that sounded remotely like "sorry." The hood over his face kept them from seeing his face.

Aragorn frowned and resolutely walked over to the youth. The latter gulped and dashed behind Legolas, peeking out from behind the Elf's back to watch the human warily.

Meiyuu then darted in front of Legolas, barely escaping as Aragorn took his position behind Legolas' back. They circled the clearing (and Legolas), the older man stalking the younger boy.

Two sets of laughter, one Elvish, fair, and tinkling, the other innocent, youthful, and happy and a snort interrupted them. Meiyuu diverted his attention for a brief second to cast glares at Legolas, Frodo, and Gimli. He was doubly chagrined to discover the dwarf shaking his head in mirth.

Just what was so funny?

He quickly brought his attention back to Aragorn. He was disconcerted to find the man no longer in the clearing. "Where'd he go?"

"Behind you," came a voice behind him, accompanied by a tap on the head.

Meiyuu jerked in surprise and whirled around. "How the he- how did you do that?" he managed to choke out.

"An Elven trick- up and over," Aragorn replied, a broad grin on his face as he knelt down and removed the hood covering Meiyuu's face. The trees were handy for one such as he, especially to climb on and leap behind unsuspecting friends'——or enemies'——backs.

"Why do you always do that?" Meiyuu muttered, squirming under Aragorn's gaze. Without his hood on, he felt as if Legolas or Aragorn were peeling off his skin to see his soul inside. The thought made him shiver.

Aragorn regarded Meiyuu calmly. "Why do you hide behind it?"

The boy scowled. "People laugh- usually- when they see them... Or stare."

"We don't laugh or stare," Legolas reminded his young friend. "You do not have to hide your face in front of us." He walked over to Aragorn and looked at Meiyuu's face.

The whip-marks were fading remarkably fast. They no longer bled and the rawness and redness had disappeared. It was a good sign. Whatever had irritated them was now gone.

Aragorn nodded, pleased. It was an auspicious beginning. The boy had a chance to truly heal, physically and mentally. He stood and caught the boy's arm before he could lower his hood.

They glared at each other.

Legolas sighed. "Both of you- stop being so stubborn."

Both turned to Legolas, identical looks of cynical amusement written on their faces.

"You're one to talk," Meiyuu smirked slyly.

Legolas flushed. "But I don't fight about an apple in the middle of the night," he replied.

"True," Aragorn admitted. He looked at the boy and held out his hand. "Truce?"

Meiyuu nodded. He took the hand carefully, mindful of the bandages on his hand. "For now, anyway," he said impudently.

Two pairs of eyes, one an Elven light blue and the other a stormy grey, regarded the boy. Meiyuu pretended not to notice. The boy was proving himself to be more stubborn than Aragorn thought possible. He was fervently glad there were none of his subjects to witness this. To think that he, King Elessar of Gondor, should engage in a glaring contest with a stubborn, obstinate child...he'd never hear the end of it.

A chortle sounded, as if in agreement. Aragorn scowled at the smirking dwarf. What did *he* know of dealing with head-strong children? By the gods, Meiyuu was as stubborn as he was! Except for Legolas, he didn't think anyone could match his willful nature.

"Meiyuu..." Legolas warned.

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening innocently.

"It's not going to work, Meiyuu," Aragorn said sternly. "We can see right through it."

Meiyuu smirked. "Really?" he challenged.

Legolas exhaled slowly. "Maybe I ought to send you to your room, Meiyuu, as soon as we reach Rivendall."

Aragorn cleared his throat. It wasn't the best of times to bring the matter up, but... "It's Rivendell, Legolas. Not Rivendall."

"You know what I meant," Legolas snapped.

Aragorn fell silent, surprised by Legolas' tone. The Elf was being unusually snappish. Thought he supposed he might be if he were the one losing sleep because two proud, head-strong people couldn't wait until morning to argue about an apple.

It was in this silence that Legolas realized Meiyuu was whistling. It seemed familiar, somehow... Frodo looked as if he enjoyed it, but then the innocent Hobbit would...

Legolas choked.

Where had Meiyuu learned *that* song?

"Meiyuu!" he scolded.

The boy laughed merrily. He had been wondering how long it would take for Legolas to notice the tune he was whistling. To tell the truth, he never could understand why it upset the Elf so much. The tune was rather nice.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, confused. "What's wrong?"

Legolas stalked over to Aragorn and whispered in his ear for a few minutes. A frown creased  Aragorn's forehead, and he looked at the youth, shaking his head.

"Don't whistle that song," he told the boy.

"What's wrong with it?" Meiyuu questioned. "It's the only song I know, 'cept for one or two of the songs that Legolas sometimes sang."

Aragorn shook his head. "You are too young to know such a song. Where did you hear that?"

"In the tavern," Meiyuu answered. He shrugged, not understanding their obvious distress. "It has a good tune."

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look. They both blushed. Meiyuu *didn't* realize what he was humming? That was a revelation. For both of them. They looked back at the youth. They definitely needed to set him straight on a few things and learn just what Meiyuu had learned, and experienced, on the streets.

"Let's get some sleep," Aragorn finally broke the silence.

Everyone nodded and laid down to rest. They would need it. Although the journey to Rivendell would not be for much longer, it was still trying on the feet.

They packed the next morning. Well, everyone except Meiyuu. He stood still, picking at the bandages on his hands before he finally summoned up the courage to walk over to the older human.

"I…I'm sorry, Aragorn," Meiyuu whispered, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to hit you with the apple."

Aragorn smiled gently. "I know. It's ok."  He instinctively reached out and tousled the boy's hair. "Just watch where you're aiming next time."

Meiyuu nodded. "All right." He made a slight face when the older man ruffled his dark hair, but didn't pull away. It reminded him of Legolas. His Elven friend did that sometimes. Other times, Legolas simply placed a hand on his shoulder. But either gesture was… comforting. Reassuring after all that had happened to him in his life. It showed that someone would care if something happened to him. It showed that someone cared about him, and that was...well, Meiyuu didn't know, but he did know that fuzzy, warm feelings floated in his chest after those little signs of affection...

He glanced up, sensing a person approaching him. Sunlight illuminated long, golden hair, which supplied the identity of that person. Next to him, Aragorn smiled a greeting to his lover.

Meiyuu was startled to see the two turn to him, to find a slender hand clasp his shoulder. He looked at Legolas questioningly. The Elf smiled and drew both him and Aragorn away to talk.

Frodo and Gimli looked up from their own packs and glanced over at three people whispering quietly. 

Meiyuu suddenly started laughing, the sound a trickle of rare joy. Apparently Aragorn had learned to joke, though Frodo had no idea how *that* happened. The man was so usually serious. But at that moment, he was grinning and his face was flushed in delight. Frodo watched as the Man turned to the Elf beside him, clasping the Elf's hand gratefully. He watched a soft smile bloom on Legolas' lips.

"They look like a family," Frodo whispered softly to the dwarf.

Gimli nodded. "Wonder how long that will last?" he snorted, thinking of all the times Aragorn and Meiyuu fought.

Frodo sighed. Gimli was probably right.

"We're all ready to go, Aragorn," Frodo finally said as he approached the Man.

Aragorn nodded, a look of——was it disappointment——in his eyes. "Very well."

They resumed their journey. However, everyone noticed that, though Meiyuu still pulled his hood over his head, he kept his face free from the obscuring cloth. Wisely, they decided not to comment on the change.

The rest of the journey to Rivendell was eventless. As approached the Elven kingdom, Meiyuu gazed in stupefaction at the bright and colorful foliage of the trees around him, surprised by the vibrant world around him. The trees he had seen did not have flowers on them, let alone delicate buds of blushing pink and innocent white. He saw with delight that the petals were shyly parted. The buds were beginning to open! If only he could live in such a place of beauty as this...he flinched, wondering what was to happen to him. Could he survive in a world he did not know? Though he hated it, that village of lies and death was the only home he had ever known. Was he able to live with people who would undoubtedly view him as an anomaly, a freak without parents? He didn't know.

Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli were oblivious to the torment in the boy. They were simply glad to see the Elven kingdom. It had been a long time since they had last visited. They looked forward to seeing Elrond and his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, again.

There was one, however, that shared Meiyuu's discomfort. Legolas fidgeted, uneasy. He did not know how he would be received. He did not remember any of the Elves at Rivendell, and he did not think they would remember him. How would they react to him? Aragorn had said they would be pleased to see him again, but Legolas found that, as they entered the Elven kingdom, Aragorn's words did little to assuage his fears.

He fussed with his blond hair, running his fingers through the shining mass and tucking the stray strands away in an attempt to appear presentable. He pulled his clothes straight and smoothed the folds in his cloak. He knew he was being utterly ridiculous but...

But I want them to accept me, he thought wistfully.

His ministrations did not go unnoticed. Meiyuu walked over to him.

"It'll be ok," he reassured his friend. "Aragorn says that they are your friends, after all." He managed a smile then.

Unbeknownst to Legolas, Meiyuu was even more uncertain about his appearance than Legolas was about his. Meiyuu would have smoothed his clothes out and cleaned himself up, if he thought it would do any good. But there was nothing he could do about his hair and clothes. He knew he probably looked worse than everyone else with the dirt and blood staining his ragged clothes.

And even if his clothes were not in such lamentable condition, *he* certainly was. He was thin and scrawny...his hands clenched. Of course, why would the people in the town care for a crying, hungry child with scarred hands and face? Why should anyone be trying to *help* him, a stubborn little boy? If it weren't for his sister, he'd probably have starved. Not that were was much work for a young orphan girl. She was hard-pressed to earn enough to buy them food. Things had taken a turn for the better after she married but...Meiyuu scowled. Shira had soon taken that from him, too. And all he was left with was little Mira. Darling, adorable little Mira, who worshipped him and loved him. She had not cared that he was scarred. Meiyuu had been glad for her presence in his life. She was a bright little star, and he gladly gave her the greater share of the food he'd managed to get. And then that damn Shira had taken her too... Her soul had not been stolen, but her life had ended anyway.

He suddenly noticed his clenched hands ached. He relaxed them with an effort. He wouldn't let himself drown in his past. Not when he had an Elven friend to look after. His only friend, as far as he was concerned. Although Aragorn and the others...he clamped down on that thought. Aragorn and the others were nice, but they cared for Legolas, not him. Somehow, he couldn't quite convince himself of that fact.

Suddenly, Elven archers emerged from the trees and surrounded them. They froze. All except the Man glaring at the leader of the Elves.

'Is this your idea of a joke, Elladan? Or do you not recognize me?'

'Aragorn?' Elladan gasped. He gestured for the archers to back off and walked over to his mortal foster brother. The two embraced warmly before Elladan's gaze went to the blond Elf standing silently beside his brother, a young dark-haired boy at the Elf's side. He choked. 'Legolas?'

'Legolas does not understand Elvish,' Aragorn told his foster brother.

Elladan looked faintly surprised but nodded. "Legolas, it is good to see you alive again. I feared that you had perished, along with the other two…"

He knew he had said something wrong the instant Legolas stiffened. And if he somehow missed that, he was certain the human boy scowling at him would have given him a hint.

Elladan glanced at Aragorn. 'Who is he?' he asked, gesturing towards the child.

The said child continued glaring at him. Meiyuu was furious. Could the jerk be any more stupid? How could he mention that to Legolas? Truth to be told, he didn't quite understand what the Elf had meant by 'the other two,' but, if he was Legolas' friend as Aragorn claimed he was, he should have had at least enough tact to refrain from something that would hurt Legolas. He decided he didn't like the tactless Elf.

Aragorn sighed and turned to his foster brother. 'An orphan. We found him at the same place we found Legolas. But we need to speak to Elrond before anything else, Elladan, for we are being pursued.'

Elladan nodded and gestured for everyone to follow him as he led the way to  where his father was writing in his sitting room.

Frodo and Gimli entered first, followed by Legolas, Aragorn, and a reluctant Meiyuu. The boy hid behind Legolas and Aragorn.

It wasn't because he was afraid.  It was just because he didn't want to distract Legolas from his reunion with the dark-haired Elf. At least that was what he told himself.

'Welcome home, Aragorn,' Elrond murmured, standing up and walking over to his guests. His dark eyes drifted from the Hobbit and dwarf, both of which he greeted cordially, to his foster son and the——the curious——small figure  standing behind him. And to the Elven stranger with long, blond hair.

Elrond froze.

It was the first time in his life that Aragorn had ever seen his foster father speechless.

To be continued


	16. Reintroductions

Notes: Only the unknown characters are mine! Elvish speech is in ''. The next chapter will be a while in coming; sorry, but it's going to be really long.

Reintroductions

Part 15

'Legolas?' Elrond gasped. The Elven lord had never been in the habit of doubting his eyes, but he found himself absolutely incredulous here. It simply could not be. Legolas was dead. He had to be. The prince had been missing for three, long, terrible years. His companions had been brutally slaughtered. But yet, that sunlit amber hair seemed so very real, if a bit long. And those cornflower blue eyes sparkled with life. Life! Could——could it be? Elrond was afraid to hope. He was afraid that if he let himself believe in the phantom that stood before him, the Elven prince, his innocent friend, would disappear. Still...He walked over and embraced the young Elf. The form did not vanish into thin air as he had feared. Legolas was real! There were hard, solid muscles under his fingers, and, under that, there was the fine, delicate bone structure of the elf. There was long, flaxen hair brushing softly against his hand. O Elbereth, Legolas was alive!

A thought occurred to Elrond. Why did the Elven prince not respond to his Elvish name?

As if answering Elrond's unspoken thought, Aragorn spoke. 'He does not understand Elvish. Legolas has partial amnesia.'

Elrond nodded slowly and released the Elf in his arms. "Tis good to see you alive and well, Legolas," he said  in Western.

"Thank you," Legolas replied, his fears of rejection assuaged somewhat. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I am Elrond, lord of Rivendell and foster father to Aragorn," Elrond answered.

Meiyuu blinked, startled. Aragorn had been raised by Elves? He was Elf-fostered? The man was definitely more than he seemed to be, Meiyuu thought. And the Elf who raised Aragorn was Legolas' friend...Meiyuu peered out from behind Aragorn and Legolas, curious about this Lord Elrond.

His movement caught Gimli's attention. He turned to regard the boy, amused to see the normally ferocious youth gawking at the Elven lord. He smiled secretly. He'd had suspicions about that one for some time. With the apple escapade, with the innocence on the youth's face as he slept, with the uncertainty that was revealed when Meiyuu thought no one was looking...the fearsome youth was only a child. A boy looking for a little bit of love, but too afraid to trust anyone except Legolas and too stubborn to even admit that craving. The dwarf shook his head. If the child ever wanted to find what he desired, he had to let down his shields and reach for it. He would never truly feel loved or wanted if he kept himself encased in fear. Gimli knew. It had been the same way with Legolas and himself. His distrust of elves had kept him aloft from the Elf, scowling at the latter's mere presence before he'd seen the Elf in battle. Then, and only then, had he seen the fierce, loyal Elf fighting at his side and, sometimes, saving his life. He'd been forced to see the kind, strong, loyal side of the Elf.

And he'd let down his barriers of prejudice and hate to clasp Legolas' hand in mutual friendship. How was he to know Legolas would become one of his closest friends? That they'd share laughter and jest about the number of orcs slain? That he'd be crushed to discover Legolas' disappearance? But even so, Gimli did not regret his choice of friendship. And he knew Meiyuu needed to let down his own shields to gain the same

thing.

Gimli shrugged inwardly. Meiyuu would let himself trust them in his own time. The child would find what he was looking for. And during that time, they would all do well to change out of their ragged dirty clothes and get something to eat, Gimli decided. Dirty rags was not fit clothing for the son of Gloin to wear in the presence of darned Elves! The Lord Elrond and his sons, Gimli did not mind. But, despite having had an Elf for a close friend for many years, there were still some Elves he could not abide.

He asked if he could refresh himself and eat something. Frodo added his own request, and Elrond readily agreed.

Meiyuu tensed, seeing Gimli and Frodo leave. Now he really felt like a nuisance. What was he to do? Legolas' reunion with his friend should be private, but Meiyuu had nowhere to go. And even if he did have somewhere to go, it would be impolite to leave without asking the Elf lord for permission first. However, that would require revealing his presence...

Ironically, his apprehension in a room of two relaxed Elves and one relaxed human did exactly that.

"Who is your little friend?" Elrond asked, having caught another glimpse of the small, hooded figure hiding behind Legolas and Aragorn. All eyes in the room turned to regard the boy.

Meiyuu cringed. Just what he wanted. Three pairs of eyes boring into his small frame...he sighed. It was just his luck, of course. Now he'd have to suffer the questions Lord Elrond would most certainly ask. Well, he thought, at least it can't get any worse. He hastily revised his belief the moment Aragorn and Legolas pushed him in front of the lord. Things *definitely* became worse.

And even worse, Meiyuu thought, flinching away before Elrond could remove the hood obscuring half his face. The Elven lord raised a dark eyebrow at his evident scowl.

Aragorn sighed. He had been expecting it. Meiyuu usually didn't suffer anyone to remove his hood, especially not a complete stranger. And, of course, the Lord of Imladris would prefer to see an unobstructed view of his guest's face...So why did he feel this disappointment in the child? As if all the work he'd put into making Meiyuu feel at ease amounted to nothing? Aragorn shied away from that thought irritably. Well, the child wasn't going to have a choice. Elrond deserved to see the face of the child he was sheltering. Meiyuu was just going to have to deal with it. With that thought in mind, Aragorn took the hood in one hand and deftly pulled it down, ignoring Meiyuu's glare.

Seeing the lack of reaction on Aragorn's face, Meiyuu sighed and ceased his glaring. He was probably making a fool of himself, anyways. He braced himself and turned back toward the Elven lord.

Elrond silently appraised the youth, frowning at his apparent thinness and the pitiful condition of his clothes. Scratches——no, they were something else——were healing on his face, and bloodstained bandages swathed his hands. The boy was not very tall, especially in comparison to Legolas or Aragorn, though he looked taller than he was, an illusion created by the slightness of his figure. What disturbed Elrond, however, was the haunted, bitter look of his blue eyes. They looked as if all the sorrows of the world were hidden in their depths.

"What is your name, child?" he asked gently.

"Meiyuu," the child murmured, biting back the scathing retort on the tip of his tongue. What right did the Elven lord have to call him a child? He was *not* a child!

Out of the corner of his eyes, Meiyuu noticed the relieved expression on Legolas' face. The expression that was so clearly thanking the gods Meiyuu did *not* make a scene as he so often did. It was an expression that immediately caused a twinge of guilt to contract Meiyuu's heart. Was his friend, then, so disappointed in him? That Legolas would feel relieved to find that he did not make a fool of himself? Meiyuu found he could not bear the thought.

He turned his attention to the Elf lord addressing him.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Meiyuu. Feel free to wander around at your leisure," Elrond began cordially, halting when Aragorn shook his head.

"We are being pursued," Aragorn informed the Elf. "We came here to rest and relax for a day or two, while messages are sent out to Legolas' brothers, as well as our old friends. I know that at least Legolas and Meiyuu are coming to Gondor after that for the ones who pursue us will try to take them both. Wandering around alone is not wise at this particular point in time."

Meiyuu started. Him? In a castle?

Legolas was similarly surprised. He had been unaware Aragorn planned to take them to Gondor so soon...though it made sense. It would be far better than placing the inhabitants of this fair place in danger. However wise the move may be, Legolas still felt rather annoyed that Aragorn kept it to himself and shot the Man an irritated look. He would have liked to learn that they were leaving for Gondor after being here for a few days.

Meanwhile, Meiyuu's gaze strayed to the ring on Elrond's finger. Something about it attracted his attention. It was as if the ornament was more than just a fancy ring...but what else could it be? A ring was just a ring. Right? There was nothing special about a mere ring. He was more tired than he thought, to think there was something special about that ring.

Elrond shrewdly caught the fatigue in the boy's air...and the way the boy had been staring intently at his ring for the past few moments. The boy was more than he seemed, to detect the magic in Vilya. No question of that. Who *was* he? Why was he being pursued? Elrond hoped he could divine a few answers from Meiyuu's gaze, but the child had turned away and was now distractedly looking about the room.

Elrond turned to his foster son. "I see. Try to get some rest, then. And I shall have fresh clothes brought to all of you when you bathe," he said, glancing at Meiyuu.

Legolas moaned inwardly, seeing an instant scowl appear on Meiyuu's face. Gods, he pleaded, not now. He looked at his friend and, finally catching the latter's eyes, tried to put his plea into his gaze. He must have succeeded. Meiyuu nodded sullenly.

The silent exchange did not go unnoticed by Elrond. The Elven lord smiled. The child's stubbornness reminded him of Aragorn, when the latter had been Meiyuu's age. Back then, Aragorn had been particularly obstinate and difficult to manage. He nearly went mad raising the human. No elf was *that* difficult.

He looked at Legolas and hastily revised his opinion. Well...perhaps some elves were.

Elladan and Elrohir entered the room then, and Meiyuu's scowl instantly transferred from Elrond to Elladan. He hadn't forgotten the latter's idiotic remark. Stupid or not, that Elf had hurt Legolas. Although perhaps the Elf didn't do it intentionally... No, Meiyuu reasoned. If the Elf was a friend of Legolas', he should have known saying what he did would hurt the gentle, blond Elf. And he wasn't about to forgive someone who would intentionally hurt other people.

Aragorn tightened his grip on Meiyuu's shoulder and drew the boy's attention to him. He shook his head, a warning on his face.

Meiyuu rolled his eyes and muttered, "All right, damn it." The boy hated being told what he could and could not do. Fortunately, Aragorn did not catch his muttered phrase, though four pairs of Elven ears did.

Elrond, his sons, and Legolas frowned at the boy. Meiyuu innocently met their gazes.

'Aragorn?' Elrond questioned, slipping into Elvish.

Aragorn glanced over at his father. 'Hmm?' 

Elladan bluntly asked, 'Why does that...child glare at me so?'

Elrohir laughed. 'My question is: where did he learn to speak like that?'

A sinking feeling came over Aragorn. 'He cursed, didn't he?' 

Four nods answered that question.

"Meiyuu..." Aragorn growled, turning to wide-eyed boy.

"What?" Meiyuu piped, distracted from puzzling out the strange, musical Elvish words Aragorn had exchanged with his family. He found the language enthralling.

"I believe I told you to cease cursing," Aragorn said firmly.

Meiyuu smirked. "I never said I would," he slyly countered. Though he was just a tiny bit worried.

Legolas frowned. "Meiyuu, you should not curse like that," he told his young friend. "You know that." His tone was reproachful, disappointed, as if he had expected Meiyuu to behave better than the boy had.

Meiyuu felt his heart clench at the disappointment in Legolas' voice. He had let his friend down. Again. He had embarrassed the Elf. Again. Could he do nothing right? Even when it meant so much his friend? And it wasn't as if he had tons of friends... Oh, no. He could count the number of friends he had on one finger. "Sorry, Legolas. Just a habit…" he murmured, downcast.

Elrond cleared his throat. "Why don't the three of you split up and bathe, before you join Frodo and Gimli?"

Meiyuu narrowed his blue eyes but said nothing. He had embarrassed Legolas enough for one day. And he really hadn't meant to curse again. It had just sort of——happened. He was trying to change. Really trying. He sighed. He must not be trying hard enough.

Finally, seeing Aragorn and Legolas nod, Meiyuu nodded as well.

"Aragorn, you will lead them to the bathing rooms?" Elrond asked.

Aragorn nodded and led both Meiyuu and Legolas out of the room. To his surprise, Elladan and Elrohir followed shortly. Their father had asked them to get fresh clothes for all of the visitors to wear.

Meiyuu was left at the entrance of a bathing room. He looked at the small bundle of clothes in his hands skeptically. He didn't *want* the Elves' hospitality. It felt too much like pity, and that he could never bear. For a moment, he wished things had been the way they were before Aragorn, Gimli, and Frodo had come to retrieve Legolas. He missed the closeness he shared with the Elf, now seemingly usurped by so many friends from the Elf's past. But they were all Legolas' friends, not his. They didn't truly feel anything but pity for him...well, except Aragorn. The man had genuinely seemed to accept Meiyuu... He snapped himself out of his contemplation. Stop being so selfish, he told himself. If Aragorn and the others hadn't come, Legolas would be *dead*! Do you want that? Just for a few moments of friendship? And Aragorn was nice to him…

But would it be so wrong, he asked himself, to want some friends? Real friends. Like Legolas. Would it be so wrong to want——a family? A home? To not be chased around by an evil magician set on using his powers? Would it be so wrong to wish things the way they were before everything? Before his father died? When Meiyuu still lived in a sheltered cocoon of love?

He felt a sob wrench itself from his throat. He only wanted friends, family, a normal life. He wanted his sister back. He wanted Mira back. He wanted——

But what use was mere wanting? He knew he could never have those things...so why waste time and energy wishing for them? He had other things to do——like cleaning himself. He would *not* embarrass Legolas with his dirty appearance. Not in front of the lord of this place and the lord's sons.

Thinking of Elrond brought Aragorn to mind. And that brought a frown to his face. Before Aragorn had left him, the man had extracted a promise from Meiyuu not use his ability unless it was an emergency. It was...humiliating. But he owed the man that much.

Now if only Aragorn appreciated his efforts...

The said man scrubbed at his body furiously. He wanted to get rid of all the dust and grime built up on him. Not that a little dirt was any problem for him...it was just, well. Legolas... He blushed and felt the warm blood suffuse his cheeks. Legolas, Legolas, Legolas. He wanted too much to shelter the fair Elf in his arms and never, ever let him go. He wanted to stay with him for all eternity...but he couldn't. Not while he was mortal, and blessed Legolas was an immortal Elf. Not while there was still a world out there. Not while Shira still breathed.

Aragorn sighed, quickly toweling himself dry. He didn't dare leave his lover for too long for an irrational, childish part of him was still afraid the Elf might vanish again. He hurriedly pulled on fresh black leggings, a matching tunic, and a green shirt before snatching a brush and running it through his hair a couple of times. He buckled his sword belt on, and, with Anduril at his side, ran off to look for Frodo, Gimli, and, if he was finished bathing, Legolas.

As it turned out, Legolas had not finished bathing. In fact, the Elf was sitting in a luxurious tub filled with warm fragrant rose water, glaring at the long gossamer hair floating around him. Aragorn was right, Legolas thought. Although long hair was nice, it was a nuisance taking care of it. He hadn't even finished washing a *third* of the blond stuff. Perhaps he should cut his hair...but only up to his waist. After all, he did prefer it long.

Legolas smiled. Aragorn was certainly going to be pleased...but he wondered what Meiyuu would think. The boy loved his long mane, often batting the silken strands back and forth when he had been younger. Would Meiyuu be unhappy with him? Legolas could not be sure, but he felt something twist in him at the thought of Meiyuu being unhappy. What was this heavy weight in his heart? This weary sadness that came when he imagined Meiyuu suffering more pain, more sorrow and disappointment. Was it because the child should not suffer any more than he had? Or was it because Legolas feared choosing between his lover...and the only friend he had known for three years? Because he must choose. Legolas had not missed the fights that sparked up so easily between the two. Their spirits were so similar, so alike, that it was nearly impossible for one of them to stay in the same room without severely irritating the other. And if they could not get along, there was no possible way he could stay with both of them...Legolas shook his head. He was going to come up with a solution. Somehow, he couldn't let them be parted.

This decided, he stood up carefully and dried himself. He slipped on the white shirt, dark green leggings, and the tan tunic left for him and began combing his hair with his fingers, having seen no brush around when he first entered the bathing room.

Someone cleared their throat.

Legolas turned and saw one of the identical Elves from earlier standing by the door. "Come in… I'm sorry, I never caught your name," Legolas murmured.

"Elrohir is my name, Legolas," the other Elf said, smiling. "I thought you might appreciate a trim." Elrohir held out a dagger and a comb.

"Yes, please," Legolas laughed. "It is most unwise fighting with such long, cumbersome hair as this."

"Would you like me to cut it for you?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas nodded. "Thank you."

The son of Elrond complied, neatly trimming the golden strands to the Legolas' waist, combing the mass, and finally evening the uneven ends. Legolas repeated his thanks, and Elrohir smiled.

"You're welcome. Now I have to go see that young friend of yours," Elrohir groaned.

"Good luck," Legolas grinned. He placed his sword belt around his waist and left to find Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli.

He found them only a short distance away, eating  sweet rolls in a comfortable, well-furnished room.

At his entrance, Aragorn stood, surprised (and pleased) by the fresh beauty of the Elf, increased tenfold by the altered length of the latter's hair. His grey eyes roamed appreciatively over the long legs, the slender hips, the delicate frame, the sweet face, the beaten-gold hair. Gods, he was beautiful! And this was his lover... Aragorn still found himself unable to believe it.

Noticing the intense scrutiny, Legolas flushed. He hastily reached for an Elven roll, endeavoring to hide his embarrassment with the pretense of eating. However, that would mean sitting beside the handsome human... He blushed even harder.

Frodo, also reaching for a roll, smiled secretly. He wasn't fooled by the act, even if Legolas and Aragorn thought he was. Really, he thought in amusement, I'm not a child. I have eyes. And I use them.

And that was certainly true. The small hobbit, dressed in a fresh pair of trousers and a white shirt, was neither stupid nor oblivious. Despite his small stature, Frodo Baggins was an astute hobbit.

Nor was he the only one to notice the preoccupation of the Elf and Man. The dwarf Gimli chuckled to himself, silently laughing at the antics of the 'lovebirds.' If he had not known the Elven twins chose their clothes for them, he would have sworn they picked out the most flattering outfits for the other's benefit. At least compared to the simple spare clothes he was wearing. He wondered when they'd deem it fit to 'reveal' their oh-so-secretive relationship to Frodo and him. In their own good time, he supposed. Just as he supposed that, in his own good time, Legolas would finally remember *him* and *their* close friendship. The Elf had remembered Aragorn's rather well, but not Gimli's. Never Gimli's.

He snorted. He was Gimli, son of Gloin! He should not let such matters trouble him. Undoubtedly, Legolas would remember him in his own time.

He firmly pushed the subject from his mind. There was no use worrying himself. Still, a nagging doubt stayed lodged within him...

And the group talked quietly as they waited for Meiyuu to arrive.

Meanwhile, Meiyuu tipped the dirty water out the window and slumped, relieved that he would not have to refill the tub again. He had been so very, very dirty. More dirty than Legolas, Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli combined. Part of it was from sleeping on the ground. Part of it was from the time his attacker had knocked him unconscious. The last part was from the dried blood crusting his hands.

Which reminded him...he grabbed the bandages that had been wrapped around his hands and cleaned them. If he didn't want an infection to set in, he'd better make sure they were clean. Using a bit of power, he dried them and began wrapping the long pieces of gauze around his hands.

He abruptly stopped, staring at the scars on his hands.

Or, rather, at the thin lines that *should* have been ugly, large scars.

Did he gain a new ability in Rivendell? Or was he merely imagining things?

He shut his eyes and counted to ten, before opening his eyes again.

Nope. The thin lines were still there. He was not hallucinating.

What the hell was going on?

His scars had only opened a short while ago. At most, a few days ago. And they had been deep and painful. Serious.

He stared harder at the thin cuts on his hands. They weren't serious. They weren't deep. And they didn't even hurt. Well, not very much.

If he had always had this ability, he reasoned, why didn't his face-wounds and hands heal long ago?

His eyes narrowed. And why did they heal at *that* particular moment? Was it because he was in Rivendell? Or...he tried to think to when he had last treated them.

And he realized——he hadn't. Aragorn had. Right before they had that tickle fight. When Legolas and Aragorn had found him with his face in an icy stream.

The older man had...what was it he did? Meiyuu couldn't quite remember. He hadn't been paying attention to Aragorn's ministrations to his wounds. No… he had been too preoccupied with his memories and self-pity to notice much of anything.

He groaned.

Had he been so self-centered to wallow in self-pity at a moment like that? He didn't want to think that but...but hadn't he ran off? When Aragorn had picked him up like Tsuku had, hadn't he darted away without so much as a care for his companions? *Hadn't* he?

Did he even properly thank Aragorn after Aragorn took care of his wounds? No...he had merely murmured a distant 'thank you.'

He glanced at the clothes the twins had left him. They were too good for him. Much too good for a selfish, uncaring, stubborn...

It'd do no good thinking about it, he thought.

He quickly brushed away the few tears on his cheeks and glanced around for his old clothes. They were gone.

Meiyuu sighed. It looked like he didn't have a choice. He reluctantly began pulling on the loose  light brown breeches, the soft blue shirt, and, finally, the dark-green tunic. Unfortunately, none of his attire had a hood on it.

Someone knocked on the door.

Meiyuu whirled around, seeing the twins and Elrond calmly stride in. He raised a brow when they suddenly stopped and did a double-take. They looked positively aghast.

'Look at his hair, Father,' Elrohir said in strangled Elvish. 'Just looked at it! It's… different lengths and matted **and** tangled. Some of it reaches his shoulders. But that big chunk there is only up to his chin. It's horrible!'

Elrond looked dubiously at the awful haircut and nodded. He wasn't certain he would comb out all the snarls. He might even end up pulling out many strands of hair if he tried.

He looked down at the wooden combs, carved delicately into the shape of a leaf, and revised his opinion. He might break the comb if he persisted. But… he looked back at the veritable nest of hair on Meiyuu's head. Well, he guessed it was worth a try.

'Be careful not to hurt him. He's just a boy," he warned, brandishing the comb in his left hand and the dagger in his right. His sons advanced on the surprised boy.

Meiyuu backed away, seeing the identical Elves approach him. For some reason, they looked very determined and...uh-oh. Well, if they tried anything, he would——shit. He had promised Aragorn not to use his powers. Oh Gods...Well, maybe they didn't *really* want to do anything with him...

Sure, Meiyuu, he thought glumly. What are the chances of that?

Slim chance or not, it couldn't hurt to ask…

"What do you want?"

"You are getting a haircut," Elladan answered. "Stand still."

He knew it.

"You are not cutting my hair!" Meiyuu shouted as he dove between the two Elves and ran towards the door.

Only to find Elrond in his way, shaking his head gravely.

Suddenly four hands grabbed a hold of his arms, two latching onto each arm. He struggled between the  tight grips, accidentally knocking over (and breaking) several glass vases in the process.

Strangely, the loud commotion did not seem to disturb anyone except, incidentally, the four former members of the fellowship eating bread and pastries.

Aragorn tore into the soft pastry in his hand, trying very hard *not* to stare at the blushing Elf beside him when a familiar, stubborn voice broke into the calm silence of their room.

"You are not cutting my hair!"

Across from Aragorn, Frodo suddenly started coughing, having accidentally inhaled a mouthful of orange-jasmine tea in an attempt to check the laugher bubbling inside his body. Gimli immediately began pounding on the Hobbit's back, shaking his head and muttering something about "foolish Hobbits."

The sound of shattering glass joined the furious shrieks and suddenly...nothing.

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a glance. Meiyuu actually stopping his screaming meant he was…

"I'll be back," Aragorn murmured. He quickly stood and left the room, running to where the sounds of struggle had come from and yanking open the door to...to see a vase flying directly at him.

This would happen to me, he thought glumly, barely managing to dodge the missile.

Aragorn stared at the sight before him.

Elrohir and Elladan held Meiyuu as their father combed and trimmed the brown hair to the boy's chin, molding it into a silky mahogany cap. And Meiyuu did not look happy at all. He kicked and let out a defiant, ear-shattering shout.

Aragorn grimaced and slipped out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. It seemed Meiyuu could be *very* loud when he pleased. Aragorn had not intention of destroying *his* ears. Besides which, his foster father and brothers seemed to have the situation under control. Aragorn returned to his friends.

"They haven't killed each other," he said.

Legolas looked relieved. "What are they doing?"

"Cutting his hair," Aragorn chuckled. Who knew the boy would object so much to having his hair cut?

I should have realized, Aragorn thought. *I* was much, much worse. Especially when it came to haircuts.

Legolas laughed. "Meiyuu usually cuts his hair by himself, Aragorn."

Which would explain why he looked terrible...

The entrance of the object of their discussion, hiding behind Elrond and caught between the capable hands of Elladan and Elrohir, interrupted Aragorn's thoughts. However much he strained to see the child's new haircut, though, Aragorn found his father's form adequate enough to conceal the site of the slight child.

Then his father stepped aside.

Aragorn gasped. Nor was he the only one as Legolas, Frodo, and Gimli followed suit.

Now that all the dirty, grime, and blood had been washed off, they could see that Meiyuu's skin was pale, even lighter than that of Legolas. His soft, full mahogany hair hung down to his chin. He looked young in his new, slightly-too-large clothes, even younger than he actually was. But where had the fierce, scowling, dirty youth gone? This lovely, young boy standing in front of them was not he. Certainly the fierce eyes of the fearsome youth had not seemed such a hurt, tender blue? Surely those cannot be tears welling in his eyes? However, at least one thing had not changed. Meiyuu was still dreadfully thin, and he was still retained his old stubbornness.

Elladan winced, Meiyuu's elbow having inadvertently jabbed him in the stomach in the child's struggles to be free.

"What're you staring at? Do I look that strange?" Meiyuu muttered, his voice quavering. He ceased his struggles momentarily.

Aragorn shook his head. "You don't look strange," he smiled.

"I feel strange." Meiyuu scowled at the two Elves who did not seem to have any intention of releasing him. "Strangers are holding onto me and treating me like a doll."

Gimli snorted. "You don't look too bad," he said gruffly.

Legolas stood and crossed over to his young friend. "You look good, Meiyuu," the Elf said quietly, smiling. He tousled the boy's hair fondly.

Finally, the twins released him! Meiyuu rubbed his sore arms. Dam—By the Gods, he thought. Did they have to grip him *that* hard?

His irritation soon doubled. Why was everyone trying to feed him? He knew he looked a bit thin for his age, but still… He didn't need to be spoon-fed. Did they think him a child? He didn't think he liked the answer. Quickly, he retreated to safer ground and concentrated on his annoyance at their insisting that he eat. He felt his cheeks growing warm. It was so embarrassing, the way they kept shoving the large variety of breads, pastries, and, now, fruits (the twins had left and returned with several large trays of food). He was not used to it. He wasn't used to people noticing him, trying to get him to eat. He wasn't even used to eating so much. Having lived on inconsistent and, oftentimes, very little nourishment for several years, it would make him sick if he were to suddenly eat more. But that was exactly what his companions were pressing him to do. He felt like screaming. Well, he felt like sleeping.

It had been a long trip. Even he, as stubborn as he was, could not deny that. He was tired and cranky and miserable. And, dam- by the Gods, he was *not* hungry.

So why not sleep? his mind whispered to him.

He found he really didn't have a choice at that point, swaying slightly in his seat. Perhaps if he just leaned a little towards that strong figure at his left…

Aragorn looked at the figure slumbering against his side in amusement and surprise. The light weight lay against him, the sharp, blue eyes hidden in sleep. He looked up and caught his foster father grinning at him. Aragorn gestured towards the sleeping youth.

"He should be in bed," Elrond said. "But where to put him… How about your old room, Aragorn?"

Aragorn nodded and carefully stood, lifting the small form in his arms. Legolas started to stand as well, but Elrond placed a hand on his arm.

"I can fill in some of the gaps in your memory, Legolas. I have known you for most of your life, so feel free to ask me anything you want to know," the Elven lord said gently.

Aragorn carried Meiyuu through the darkened hallways to his old room. He shifted the light youth onto one arm, opening the door with his other hand. He then took Meiyuu over to his old bed and, pulling the satin covers back, placed the child in it. He pulled the covers over the slumbering form and gently ruffled Meiyuu's hair before silently leaving to return to his friends.

His efforts at the boy's comfort, however, were wasted as Meiyuu instinctively tumbled to the floor, seeking the familiar feel of a hard, stern, cold bed.

Back in the dining room, Frodo and Gimli excused themselves, to retire to their own rooms and beds.

The Dwarf and Hobbit walked together silently, until Frodo finally looked at Gimli.

"What's wrong, Gimli?" he questioned, concern in his voice.

Gimli started for a few moments, before he sighed. The Dwarf muttered, 'He doesn't remember us, Frodo. He remembers Aragorn well enough, but not us. Not me.'

Frodo nodded slowly. 'It's not his fault. He would remember us, if he could choose to. Legolas can't help the fact that his memory was stolen. At least he is remembering some things, which means that he should remember us soon.'

'He is my best friend, as well as Aragorn's,' Gimli grumbled. 'Why does he remember Aragorn and not me?'

Frodo laughed quietly. 'I think you know why Legolas remembers Aragorn more. We always knew how they felt about each other.'

Gimli sighed again. 'Yes, but does it mean that he has to spend all of his time with Aragorn? I missed him, and I know you did, as well. Aragorn wasn't the only one devastated by Legolas' disappearance.'

'I know,' Frodo said quietly. 'Things will be back to normal eventually, Gimli. Legolas **will** remember us soon. And it did do one thing, which neither of them would have done if Legolas had not been taken and lost his memory. It finally brought them together.'

Gimli felt guilty at those words. He was being a little selfish, he reasoned. Legolas just needed time, and then everything would be all right again. Maybe even better than ever, now that Aragorn had met his match in a young boy who was more stubborn than almost anyone Gimli had ever met. 'You're right,' Gimli told Frodo, his voice not as brooding as before. 'They do belong together.'

The Hobbit and dwarf reached the hallway where their rooms were, so they split up and each went to his room.

Frodo fell asleep easily, not troubled by anything. He was certain that everything would be all right, and that Legolas would, indeed, remember them soon.

Down the hall, however, Gimli brooded more, before he, too, climbed into his bed to sleep. Yet, his gnawing doubt still remained, even as he drifted into sleep.

Aragorn was left alone with his foster father and Legolas.

The three spoke quietly of their tentative future for hours; of what Legolas and Meiyuu would do in Gondor and the precautions they needed to take against  Shira and Tsuku. Under no circumstances would Legolas or Meiyuu go anywhere alone, they decided, though they were somewhat more concerned for the latter than the former. After all, Meiyuu was just a child. At least this was what Elrond believed. His foster son had not told him of the child's powers, judging it would be best to wait until Gandalf arrived. If the Istari did not know anything about them, it was doubtful Elrond would.

"Will Shira ever give up?" Legolas asked finally. "He is used to getting what he wants." 

Aragorn was quick to reassure his lover. "Not this time. He will not take you- or the boy. I will not allow it."

Elrond frowned and regarded Aragorn thoughtfully. "Why would this…Shira want a child so badly?"

Aragorn tensed inwardly. Should he… but Meiyuu didn't want other people to know about his abilities… He turned to Legolas, raising a quizzical eyebrow. The Elf nodded.

"To exploit him," Aragorn replied.

Elrond looked at him blankly.

Legolas sighed. "Meiyuu has a special gift, Lord Elrond, which Shira would do anything to possess."

"I see…" Elrond said slowly. "I would like a chance to see just what this gift of his is."

Legolas yawned and nodded, as tired as Meiyuu had been moments before. He grinned to see Aragorn doing likewise. It seemed that they were both tired. Not a surprising thing, considering the distance they walked and the lateness of the night.

"I think you both should get some sleep now. We have tomorrow to finish this conversation," Elrond said firmly.

The two nodded, bid Elrond good night, and left for their room.

They stopped by Meiyuu's quarters on the way, quietly checking in on the boy.

Aragorn opened the door a crack, careful not to disturb the slumbering child. He stared at the curled Meiyuu on the floor. He could have sworn he put the child in the bed… He looked at the Elf beside him and then turned back to Meiyuu.

The child shivered, rolling into an even tighter ball as he unconsciously endeavored to keep himself warm. His mouth, as always, was parted vulnerably, and he had turned onto his right side. He looked, for all the world, like an innocent, small child. And to some extent, Aragorn thought, that was what he was.

The Elf beside him moved to pick the child up and place him on the bed, pulling the blankets back around the slim shoulders and watching the lightly-marked hands rest on the pillow beside Meiyuu's face.

Turning to look once more at his little friend, Legolas left the room and rejoined Aragorn.

"Why was he sleeping on the floor?" Legolas wondered aloud.

Aragorn grinned tiredly. "He must not be used to a bed after his sleeping on the ground for that long trip. Though," he chuckled, "I bet he could sleep on anything." He yawned quietly, his eyelids drooping with fatigue. Why was Legolas' room so far away?

Legolas echoed the yawn as they finally reached his room and opened the door. They hurriedly stripped themselves of their clothes, save for their pants, and collapsed on the bed. Thankfully, Aragorn still had enough strength to pull the blanket over them.

Legolas snuggled against his lover's chest. Strong, firm arms wrapped themselves around his waist and held him close. He was grateful for that additional warmth, for that comfort in his life. He knew that when his problems ended, he would still have Aragorn.

But...what of Meiyuu? Soft weariness lulled his senses. What of the child? The Elf fell asleep still trying to figure out an answer.

Seeing his love asleep, Aragorn gently kissed Legolas on the forehead. But like the Elf, his thoughts were also troubled. Eventually, the human managed to drift to sleep as well. But before he was completely dragged under the soothing waves of sleep, he turned to Legolas and kissed the full, red lips. Looking at the perfect oval face, he knew himself to be the most fortunate man to exist on Middle Earth.

To be continued


	17. Understanding

Notes: Sorry it took a while! Slight lemon warning for A/L. I promise more Gimli and Frodo interaction in the next chapter! Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not!

Understanding 

Part 16.

Somewhere in the waking world, something soft tickled his nose. He yawned and stretched out a scarred hand to idly brush away the irritant, fully intending to turn over and pull his hood over his face Who knew sunlight, even the tiny glimmer of sunlight that fell on his lowered eyelids, would be so irritating? However, when his right arm *didn't* bang against the hard, cold forest floor in the attempt, he came fully awake. Meiyuu looked about him groggily. Where in the name of whatever gods were listening…

He could think of several things wrong, offhand. He was in a room. With huge, beautifully arched, fine *glass* windows. He knew he didn't know much about economy and prices, but glass windows were expensive. Very expensive. And there were shimmering, exquisite tapestries covering the walls, complete with woven depictions of cool, lush trees, powerful wizards, and fair Elves. And that wasn't all. Thin lines replaced the ugly gashes on his hands… he had no hood… He suddenly noticed something that unsettled him more than anything else. *What* was he doing in a bed? A nice, soft feather bed? With a silken coverlet? And was that expensive *satin* under his head? The events of the past few days slowly stirred in his mind. Oh yes. He remembered. This was…Aragorn's old room. 

He snickered, thinking of the strong, capable man sleeping in a feather bed with a silk-covered blanket and satin-covered pillow. Then he frowned. It still didn't explain what he was doing in a bed. Beds were too…comfortable for his taste. He'd gotten used to hardness of the bare ground, having slept on it for as long as he could remember. It was reassuring, in a way. It symbolized his life and probably the remainder of that life. It reminded him not to get presumptuous and actually think that he would ever have many friends. Silly thought, that. 

Meiyuu knew he would only have one friend, if any. And Legolas will be leaving me soon, he reminded himself. He has Aragorn now. Why would he need me? Why indeed? It wasn't as if he had ever done anything to make himself liked by any of his traveling companions. It wasn't as if he hadn't been a nuisance, constantly humiliating Legolas with his childish stubbornness… And besides Legolas, what other friend did he have? Could he have? Aragorn? He remembered the apple incident, as he now thought of it, and winced. He had gotten on the man's nerves from the very beginning. Gimli? He scoffed. The reticent dwarf didn't seem to know he existed, much less feel friendship for him. Frodo? He dismissed the notion. The little Hobbit was warm and friendly. Meiyuu was the exact opposite. They'd never fit as friends. And who else was there? The Elven lord Elrond? Elrond's sons? He snorted, remembering the vases he had inadvertently smashed the day before (and vowing to fix them with his power). Like that would happen. And he didn't want it to happen, he reminded himself. Shira was after him! He couldn't risk anyone else's safety for a few moments of feeling wanted. Meiyuu hastily climbed out of the bed and quietly left the room. It wouldn't do to be noisy, because then he really **would** be just a nuisance. It was still early in the morning, and no doubt everyone was still sleeping. He absently scratched at his hands and looked for the bathing room he had used earlier. 

Instead, Meiyuu discovered a library. Numerous books neatly filled the many bookshelves and bookcases all around the room. He had never seen so many books in his life! If only he knew how to read… He had known how to read, once, but now… Well, that was over with. It was another time, another place. He couldn't remember it, the potion Shira had forced on him long ago had taken care of that, but he knew it was a kinder, a nicer time. A time long gone and dead. He sighed. He'd forgotten how to do so many things, reading being only one of them. How he yearned to have that back… 

He went over to a bookshelf and touched a book gingerly, forgetting for a few moments that he was no longer covered in dirt. Meiyuu carefully picked up the book and flipped through it; it was written in Elvish. He smirked. Even if he had remembered how to read, he still would not be able to read the book. Someone cleared their throat behind him. Meiyuu jumped in surprise, dropping the book. He caught it mentally, and the emerald-green book hovered  above the ground. 

Elrond raised an eyebrow slightly. "I did not mean to frighten you so, young one." His focus stayed on the floating book. 

Meiyuu grabbed the book and slid it back onto the shelf, where it belonged. "Y-you didn't frighten me," he stammered. 

"Ah… Then I must have been mistaken," Elrond said impassively, hiding a smile. "Could you not sleep?" 

"I… No," Meiyuu admitted. "Did I wake you?" His gaze drifted again to the garnet ring. Truth be told, the youth could not figure out what it was that caught his attention. It was as if the ring had a strange  power in it. 

Elrond noticed the boy's preoccupation with Vilya. "No, you did not wake me, child. I was restless myself. Do you like my ring?" 

Meiyuu tore his gaze away. "I dunno…" He bit his lip and hesitated, not wanting to sound stupid. He had the feeling the Elven lord would think him ridiculous if he continued. The thought alone aroused a contrary feeling in him, a stubbornness that condemned his cowardice and forced him to speak. "It… it's different.  It looks normal but…it's not." He wrinkled his brow as he struggled to say what he meant. 

Elrond raised a surprised eyebrow. "You're right, Meiyuu. My ring is different," he replied. Though how had the child known that, he wondered/

"Oh…" Meiyuu didn't know what to say. 

Elrond abruptly decided to change the subject. "How did you catch the book like that?" 

Meiyuu's face closed off instantly. To Elrond, it seemed as if the boy had withdrawn behind a thick, high wall of distrust. It was probably, the Elven lord reflected, a habit ingrained from necessity. After all, hadn't Estel told him their enemies sought possession of Meiyuu for exploitation of his powers? Even with this knowledge in mind, Elrond felt surprised to feel a slight twinge of disappointment in his heart. Logically, he knew he had done nothing to truly merit trust from the boy, but it still hurt to see the blatant, if subconscious, suspicion in Meiyuu's eyes. 

"Catch it like what?" the child asked innocently. Feigned ignorance didn't appeal to Elrond either.

"Don't lie, Meiyuu, for I can see right through lies, and I don't appreciate being lied to," Elrond sternly told the boy. He felt extremely satisfied to see a twinge of guilt stain the child's face. 

"Sorry… It's just…" Meiyuu averted his gaze and shuffled his feet. "I've always been able to do that…" 

Elrond felt his heart warm to the child and decided to take pity on him. "Did you want to read something?" Meiyuu's gaze, fixed somewhere in the vicinity of the plush chair at Elrond's side, fell to the vicinity of Elrond's slippers. "I don't know how. 'Sides, it's in… Elvish, I think…" Aragorn had called it that. 

"I could read something to you. Perhaps it would help us both get back to sleep sooner," Elrond offered, a sly, knowing twinkle in his dark eyes. 

Meiyuu  nodded slowly, not wanting to seem to enthusiastic. "If you're not busy or anything," he said. 

Elrond reassured the youth that he was not, and he walked over and took the green book off the shelf. He briefly glanced at the title and raised an arched, dark eyebrow before returning the book to the shelf, slight amusement in his dark eyes. Instead, he reached for a small, thick, leather-bound book with the words 'There and Back Again' written in gold letters on its cover and binding. Elrond walked over and sat down in his large chair, beckoning to Meiyuu. The boy followed and sat on the floor, his legs crossed. 

The Elven lord began to speak, his smooth baritone voice softly filling the silence of the library. "There and Back Again, a Hobbit's Memoirs by Bilbo Baggins. I was in my hobbit hole when…" 

* * * * * * 

Aragorn stirred. Something was shaking. He opened his eyes and realized it wasn't him. His mind, foggy with sleep, blanked. Then… Legolas! He instantly turned to the Elf next to him. He was alarmed to see the shivering of the tense form, even more so to see his beloved convulse in pain. 

"What's wrong?" Aragorn wrapped his arms about Legolas' shoulders. The elf instinctively buried his face in Aragorn's chest. 

"I-I don't know," Legolas whispered, teeth chattering. "It…it hurts…" 

Aragorn frowned. The trembling body in his arms was cold, almost icy to his touch. Quickly, he scooped up the Elf and, careful not to jar the treasure in his arms too much, ran towards his foster father's room. His lover's golden head pressed against his chest in silent misery. Beads of sweat collected on Legolas' brow as the Elf moaned. What was happening to him? Aragorn quickened his pace. And then he realized… he didn't know where Elrond was. By all the gods of——Aragorn felt like screaming. He skidded to a halt, wracking his brain frantically. Think, think… where would his skilled, intelligent, studious yet warrior-like foster father be? The gods know he was never in his room, but… Of course, Aragorn thought. The library! He pivoted and ran down the hallway at this left. He could just make out Elrond's smooth voice growing louder…near…there! He stood in the library entryway, stunned at the sight before him, temporarily forgetting his initial purpose. He couldn't believe his eyes.  

Was that *Meiyuu* sitting at Elrond's feet, listening to his old friend's memoirs with a rapt expression on his face? It couldn't be. But who else had that cropped mahogany hair? Who else who have the look of a boy feigning disinterest when it was obvious he practically hung on every word? Who else was that young, yet pretended to be so old? For, save in sleep, never had the boy seemed so young, so innocent and curious. Except now… 

The blond Elf in his arms suddenly convulsed and moaned. Aragorn ran over to his father, all thoughts in his mind replaced by his concern for his lover. He was gratified to see his foster father halt his reading and look up at his entry. If he was surprised to see that both were wearing only their leggings, the stoic Elven lord showed no sign of it. Elrond quickly put his book down and, careful to mark the page, examined the shaking Elf in Aragorn's arms. Meiyuu stared at his friend, large blue eyes taking in the shivering, the sweat, the convulsing. A faint memory stirred at the back of his mind. Something about… coldness, sweat, pain…Of course! 

"He's going through withdrawal," Meiyuu muttered. He reached for Legolas' hands, his right hand beginning to glow. 

"Withdrawal?" Elrond asked blankly, his attention riveted on the blue glow around the boy's hand. 

"Yes. From the potion. I know the signs well…" Meiyuu said. He tightened his hands about Legolas', silently easing his friend's pain. He suddenly felt cold, so unbearable cold. He was only barely able to still the shivers building within him. He knew Aragorn and Elrond would stop him, and he couldn't help Legolas if he stopped… He clenched his teeth. It was one part of his powers he hated. Yes, he had the ability to help others, but… He bit the inside of his cheek, fighting to control the tremors his body ached to let out… But in order to ease another person's pain, one must take the pain into oneself. 

First rule of the world, Meiyuu thought bitterly, the energy from emotions, from such things as love, hate, desire, pain, must be conserved. And that meant the pain Legolas was feeling couldn't miraculously vanish. It had to either change to something else, such as contentment, love, or desire, or it had to go somewhere else. That somewhere else being Meiyuu, of course. He felt torn about that. On the one hand, these powers brought him nothing but pain. If he were normal——but that was exactly the problem! If he were normal, his only friend would be dead. If he were normal, *he'd* be dead. Though that might not be such a bad thing, he thought absently. He instantly banned the thought from his mind. Gods… what was he thinking?! Was he cursed? Must be, he decided. To even think something like that… Unsurprisingly, he was not the only person in the room to berate himself. 

Aragorn shared his misery. And, of course, it was his own fault. He should have known, should have guessed Legolas was going into withdrawal from the drug! The Elf had been taking it for years… his body was used to its intake and probably even demanded it, on some level. Of *course* he was feeling the effects of withdrawal. It was only natural… Aragorn choked. How long would it last? Gods…what if it took Legolas' life? If that's the case, Aragorn decided, I'll personally hunt Shira down and slice him into little bits. Fortunately for Shira, Legolas' symptoms seemed to be receding. His body calmed. The shivering completely ceased, save for a few tremors now and then. The tension in Legolas' body disappeared. He briefly closed his eyes in relief. Another was not so relieved. 

Elrond placed a hand on Meiyuu's shoulder, afraid the boy was going to pass out. His naturally pale face was now ashen, the color having bled from it as he used his power on Legolas. However, after a few deep breaths, he seemed to be regaining his complexion. 

"How many times will he grow through this, Meiyuu?" Aragorn questioned. "And will you go through this as well?" 

Meiyuu shook his head. "Probably many more times. He's been taking the potion for a long time. Shira tricked Legolas into taking that draught at least once every day, to make his body dependant upon it." 

Legolas opened his eyes. "Thank you, Meiyuu," he whispered, gratitude in his voice and eyes. 

"No problem," the boy answered, willing the last vestige of pain to dissipate into normal energy. To his surprise, it worked. "I'm going back to bed. Good night." He turned and walked away. 

Aragorn and Elrond frowned. There was something about the way the child walked…perhaps it was the fact he kept his gaze to the floor…perhaps it was the droop of those slim shoulders…perhaps it was the air of loneliness he held about himself. Whatever it was, they suddenly knew his pain. They suddenly discovered this knowledge Legolas had known from the very beginning of his acquaintance with the child. With the lost, lonely child. 

Legolas shook his head slowly and tilted his head up to look at Aragorn. "You can put me down, now," he protested. "I can walk." 

Aragorn raised a dark, teasing eyebrow. 

Elrond sighed, "The stubbornness of youth…" 

"And Meiyuu never answered my question," Aragorn pointed out. The human shook his head. "I'll have to ask him again later," he decided. 

Legolas shook his head. "He deliberately avoided the question Aragorn. He feels like he's an intruder, like he doesn't belong." 

Aragorn frowned. He'd guessed as much, but he'd assumed he was wrong. "What makes you say that?" 

"Why do you think he walked away so fast, Aragorn? Meiyuu is not partial to sleep. He would not be rushing to his bed. And besides…" Legolas' eyes clouded in sorrow," as much as I hate to say this… he has reason. For so long, he and I, we used to be the best of friends. I think I might have been his only friend. But now…"

"But now there's me and Gimli and Frodo. And everyone else around this place," Aragorn finished for him. "Is that what you are saying, Legolas?" 

Legolas sighed. "Think of how you'd feel, Aragorn, if you were a lonely child, despised, laughed at by almost everyone you know. And then the one friend you have suddenly has others friends. He suddenly spends more time with them. You try not to cling to him because you are a considerate boy and do not want to be selfish. But doesn't it still hurt?" 

"You may be right, Legolas," Elrond mused. "He seems like he has never had a happy life… And he does appear to shy away from people a lot." 

"You haven't seen the least of it. He's been doing it since I first met him. I'd hoped he'd grow out of it, but… it may well be impossible. Frodo was able to get him to laugh a little, but…" He frowned, "And you are not his only friend, Legolas. I care for him as well." 

Legolas looked at Aragorn again. "Put me down, Aragorn. I am not a child, unlike Meiyuu." 

"I like holding you," Aragorn smirked, utterly forgetting Elrond's presence in the room. "And it gives me other ideas…" 

Elrond coughed discreetly, not altogether displeased with this situation. After all, he now knew the reason Aragorn had returned his daughter's necklace after the Quest. 

Legolas and Aragorn turned to look at Elrond, and Legolas immediately renewed his struggles to get out of Aragorn's strong arms. It wasn't that he didn't like being held by his love… it was because there was a dark-haired Elven lord in front of them. 

"Really, Aragorn… I have nothing against you pursuing your love affairs. Just don't do it in my library," Elrond smirked. "Return to your rooms. I believe I shall return to my room as well, after checking in on the boy.  Mind my words." 

Aragorn and Legolas both blushed brightly before following the Elven lord's example and retiring to their room. Once the door was locked behind them, however… Legolas purred, finding himself on the floor, hot hands on the skin of his waist. Aragorn tilted his face down, tasting those sweet, soft lips beneath his own. He plunged his tongue into the eager mouth. It was like drinking honey and wine. Such a delicious, exotic combination. Fire crept in his veins. 

He was parched for his love. He could barely contain himself, squeezing the Elf against him possessively. Gods…Legolas was so beautiful, so desirable…All soft skin, wiry muscles, and delicate bone. Beautiful. So utterly beautiful inside and out. Gently, he teased the skin of the Elf's chest, playing with a nipple, watching it harden into a rosy ball with interest. So beautiful… His hand went lower…and lower… Legolas gasped, his back arching and his hands clutching Aragorn's back urgently. He only vaguely noticed his leggings were gone. So were Aragorn's, for that matter… There was pain, but it was accompanied by so much pleasure, so much happiness, that Legolas considered it a small price to pay. 

"That was… new," Legolas breathed after they finished, his breath coming in short, tired gasps. 

Aragorn murmured, "Indeed, Legolas… Are you all right?" He touched some of the new bruises on the body laying over him. 

Legolas swatted Aragorn's behind playfully. "I am fine, Aragorn. Just a little sore. You needn't fuss so." They stumbled to their feet, pulling their leggings up again and fastening them before walking to the bed and falling on it in exhaustion. 

"We probably woke a few Elves up," Aragorn said wryly. 

"I don't really care, at least not right now," Legolas muttered, wrapping his arms about his love and pulling him closer. 

Aragorn grinned. "Are you certain of that?" Now that their desire was sated… But that wasn't what was really worrying them. Simultaneously, they sighed. Meiyuu. Both were thinking of what might be done with the boy. What would happen to him? What should they do? Aragorn thought him annoying at times, but then, so was everyone. Meiyuu was no more irritating than anyone else could be. So how to make Meiyuu feel wanted… 

Beside him, Legolas was facing a different dilemma. After all was said and done, it was *he* who caused the pain. He was the source of it. But how could he help Meiyuu? Without hurting Aragorn? The only way he could think of to help Meiyuu would be to leave Aragorn. But he didn't want to choose! He didn't want to choose between his love and his best friend for three years of his life. He couldn't abandon his lover. That would be tantamount to losing himself. But he couldn't hurt Meiyuu either… it would be like hurting his own son, if he had one. No… he couldn't choose. 

Unbeknownst to them, the object of their thoughts sat in his room, facing his own dilemma. Meiyuu cried, silent silver tears soaking the fabric of his pants. Gods, he was so weak! He couldn't even keep the pain inside himself, where no one could possibly witness it. But all it took was for him to think of the happy look on Legolas' face when he was held by Aragorn, and the tears would start falling anew. Legolas did not need him any longer. If the Elf ever needed him at all. Meiyuu severely doubted that. He doubted that the strong Elf would truly need him, pathetic, teary him. No, it was always *he* who needed Legolas. Who clutched at the Elf's friendship in fear of losing it? Who just couldn't let the Elf go? 

Gods, why did this always happen, Meiyuu asked silently, squeezing his eyes shut. Every time someone who actually cared about him came along, it always happened… They always left him… Father… sister… Mira… He didn't want to add Legolas to the list. But… Legolas was going to go away, too… Maybe not right now; maybe not for a while… but the Elf was going to leave… It was just a matter of time. 

"I am alone… and I'll remain alone," Meiyuu sternly told himself, though his voice broke slightly. "I don't need anyone; I've never needed anyone." The words were false, empty. Even to him. 

Outside his door, Elrond closed his dark eyes sorrowfully. The Elven lord solemnly listened. 

Meiyuu angrily wiped his tears away, scowling. The important thing was that Legolas was safe; that's what he had to concentrate on. He was going to lose his friendship, but Legolas was alive! Even his pain could not wipe away his relief at that. And he'd finally saved someone, too... Now, what should he do, Meiyuu wondered. It would be better to leave…The longer he stayed, the harder it was going to be to leave. And if he left, maybe he could get Shira and Tsuku to pursue him, instead of Legolas. They might ignore the Elf in favor of capturing him, if he made himself an easier target. Meiyuu shuddered slightly. He didn't want it; he didn't want to be forced to use his powers for their evil plans. But perhaps he could keep one step ahead of them and remain uncaptured… He stood. 

Elrond and his sons hadn't given him his old clothes back. He was going to have to keep his new ones. He went over to the window in his room and opened it. The boy ignored the strange tingling in his mind, and the strange feeling creeping through him, and climbed onto the nearest branch. 

Elrond opened his eyes in time to see a slender, bare foot disappear through the window. He entered the room and peered out of the window silently, seeing Meiyuu climbing through the trees easily. The Elven lord sighed, before he quickly leaving the room to find one of his three children to retrieve the boy. 

************************** Outside of Rivendell ************************** 

Shira looked at the black-garbed figure in front of him. "Go on and do what you were told to do, while I finish preparing the spell. They will not hand the brat over willingly," Shira ordered. 

The man in front of him shrugged. "Are you certain the spell will force him to come out to us?" he asked skeptically. 

Shira rolled his  eyes. "Of course. Now go try your false diplomacy on them." 

He closed his eyes and began chanting. His companion shrugged but did as he was told. He told the Elven guards at the borders that he wished to speak with the Lord of this Elven kingdom. 

It was then that Meiyuu saw him, freezing in the tree he was climbing. He stared down at his assailant. Forget leaving, Meiyuu, he told himself. He had to warn Legolas and the others. The bastard was here. Here! Probably with Shira in tow, too… Caught in the surprise of finding his enemies so close to his friends, the boy did not see Elrohir stealthily climbing through the trees after him. 

In another part of Rivendell, Aragorn was surprised to hear Elrond calling his name. Quickly, both he and Legolas dressed and hurried to the Elven lord's side. 

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked as soon as he saw his foster father. 

"Meiyuu… He's trying to leave," Elrond told them. "I sent Elrohir after him when I couldn't find you, Aragorn." 

Legolas paled. "Why is he trying to leave?" he asked faintly. 

Elrond shook his head slowly. "He is a very confused, lost boy. I doubt he has had any stability in his life. From what Aragorn has told me, it seems that everyone who has ever loved and cared for him has always left him alone, in the end…" 

"And he probably thinks I will leave him, too," Legolas finished.  "Meiyuu decided to leave before he could be hurt again…" A sob wrenched itself from his throat. That he knew that he, *he*, the professed friend of Meiyuu, should cause the boy pain… that the boy should leave due to that pain… The gentle Elf buried his face in his hands.

Aragorn sighed, reaching out and pulling Legolas close. "It's not your fault; neither of us could have known. What matters now is finding him, Legolas." 

'My lord, someone has come to see you,' another Elf said. 'He awaits you at the borders, for he does not wish to come inside.' 

'I'll be right there,' Elrond replied. "Come with me, Estel, Legolas."  

Aragorn started. Then, after a brief, questioning glance at his lover, he nodded. Together, the three friends left to see the visitor. It wasn't until they grew closer that Aragorn and Legolas recognized the figure waiting there. They stopped, wary of the danger before them. So focused were they on the dark-robed person, however, they failed to notice the blue-eyed child in the branch above them. Aragorn's foster father, however, thought he held no knowledge of the darkness before him, shared their suspicions. Elrond's did not trust the man in his home. There was something about him… His suspicions soon increased. 

"You have someone here who does not belong with Elves," the man said arrogantly. 

Elrond lifted his chin. "Indeed? And who might that be?" 

The man smirked.  "A young boy. He is the ward of the town of Seidou Rosuto. He must be handed over. He is too young to make decisions for himself, and none of you are his legal guardians." 

Legolas tensed. "No!" 

"I don't think so," Aragorn growled. 

Meiyuu stiffened. Him? No shit, the boy thought, smacking his forehead. Of course no one here was his legal guardian; his legal guardians were all dead. Hmm… it seemed to be a dangerous occupation…

Elrond shook his head. "No," he said simply, with a slight edge to his voice. 

"Hand him over, and we'll leave the Elf- Legolas- alone," the man lied.

Aragorn shook his head. Hand over a child to be tortured? Even to save his lover? No… he didn't think he would ever do that. He grimly smiled. Legolas wouldn't *let* him do that. But where was the boy? If he was seen…  

A firm hand suddenly grabbed Meiyuu around the waist,  another hand covering his mouth, cutting off his cry. Elrohir easily picked the thrashing youth up, and made for the boy's room. He was not prepared for what Meiyuu did next. The boy focused his gift, feeling a tremendous surge of energy course through him. But instead of flinging his attacker away from him as he had planned… Elrohir, unprepared for the mental attack, lost his balance on the tree branch, and the two of them fell. Shit, was the only thing either could think before they tumbled from their place in the tree. 

Ow… Elrohir moaned. He slowly pushed himself from the hard ground. He was lucky he only got the wind knocked out of him. His father could heal many wounds, but having broken bones meant a great deal of pain. Pain Elrohir would rather not feel. He made a note to himself *never* to fall from trees again. Not that he voluntarily chose to fall from the tree…

What *was* **that**, Elrohir wondered. He abruptly noticed everyone was staring at him and Meiyuu. Including the stranger who wanted his father to give Meiyuu to him. And where was the child? A soft groan gave Elrohir his answer. He blinked. No… that couldn't be…

Meiyuu had shut his eyes when he had fallen and only now peeked them open. Falling didn't hurt as much as Meiyuu thought it would. What was this semi-soft thing beneath him? He looked down, and blanched. He had fallen on top of Aragorn. And the latter did *not* look happy, having been knocked down by the force of his fall. In fact, Aragorn was scowling at him, an eyebrow raised in wait. 

Uh-oh. Meiyuu's bright, blue eyes went wide, and he gulped, "Sorry?" 

To be continued


	18. Reasons

Notes: Sorry it took so long to write! Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! Elvish is in ' '.

Reasons

Part 17

Legolas was torn. On the one hand, the sight of a large-eyed boy with a Gods-Help-Me expression on his face as he fidgeted on top of a scowling man was rather comic. On the other hand, the presence of Shira's accomplice took any vestige of humor from the scene. The man knew that Meiyuu, the boy he was seeking, was here.

By the gods… what have we gotten ourselves into?

Kirai narrowed his eyes at the sight of the child. Was *that* Meiyuu? The brat who had caused them so many problems? It couldn't be. That boy wore fine cotton clothes. He looked no older than fourteen winters. And, most importantly, there were no bandages on his hands! Meiyuu had worn rags the last he'd seen of him. The child had acted as a seasoned warrior (if a little inept at defending sword strikes), and Meiyuu's wounds were never supposed to heal! This—child—couldn't be Meiyuu. But those piercing sapphire eyes… and those telltale scars on the boy's hands… the only child Kirai knew of that had such blue eyes was Meiyuu. And since Meiyuu had escaped with Legolas… Since Legolas was standing not ten meters from him… That had to be Meiyuu.

Kirai smiled.

Perfect.

"Meiyuu does not belong here," he firmly stated, turning back to the dark-haired Elven lord who was reputedly the ruler of this place.

Elrond's eyes clouded, but he remained silent. The man had given him no true reason to distrust him, but… something was amiss. Perhaps it was the cruel twist in his smile. Perhaps it was the mere fact he was asking for the very child Aragorn had brought here. Whatever the case, Elrond didn't quite trust him.

Behind him, Meiyuu suddenly felt—disoriented. Confused. He wanted to go to that man. And yet he didn't. He didn't want to go with the man because… because… Why didn't he want to go with the man? Ah, look. The man was even smiling. How nice. But he didn't like that smile. It was… it was… Meiyuu wasn't sure.

It was all so easy, so very easy just to slip off of the man under him and walk towards that nice man standing just beyond the border of Rivendell. And what harm could it be to walk towards that man? Meiyuu knew there was one but… but… he couldn't remember…

So why not walk to him?

If Aragorn thought Meiyuu falling out of a tree was surprising, seeing Meiyuu climb off him and *walk* towards that bastard waiting for him was heart-stopping. He quickly regained his senses and grabbed the boy's right arm.

"What are you-" he began, only to abruptly stop as he noticed the dazed, dilated eyes of the boy he held.

"Meiyuu?" he murmured, tentatively shaking the boy's shoulders.

The boy blinked, and his eyes returned to normal. "What're you shaking me for?" He tried to squirm out of Aragorn's grasp.

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but, after glancing quickly at the menacing figure still waiting for Meiyuu, decided against it.

"Aragorn?" a concerned voice murmured.

Aragorn glanced at the blond Elf looking at him quizzically. Not now, he mouthed and jerked his head toward the man facing his father.

Legolas nodded. "Come, let's go back inside," he said out loud.

Kirai frowned. "That child is coming with me." 

Aragorn felt the arm beneath his hand stiffen. He gave the arm a reassuring squeeze. Don't worry, he thought to Meiyuu silently. The bastard won't get you. We'll make sure of that. He looked up… and met the approving nod of his Elven lover. Legolas had noticed their silent interaction.

He nearly jumped, however, as Elrohir moved next to him.

'Take him inside, Estel,' he told him. 'Whoever that person is, he is dangerous. I do not trust Meiyuu with him.' He glanced down at the small figure, trying to figure out how in the name of Elbereth the boy had managed to knock them off the branch like he had.

The boy himself looked… well, not exactly ordinary, not with those sapphire eyes, that deep mahogany hair in that strange haircut (Elrohir was beginning to think his father enjoyed using that dagger *too* much), and that depressed look in those eyes, but… there was nothing about that slim, slender body that screamed Being of Power to him. Not with Meiyuu fidgeting so uncomfortably beneath all their gazes, as any child who's in deep trouble and *knows* it would.

That child would really benefit from leaving this spot, *immediately*, Elrohir thought privately.

Fortunately for Meiyuu, Aragorn and Legolas were in accordance with him. They gripped the boy's shoulders firmly and marched him back to their rooms at Rivendell and sat him in a chair, ignoring the boy's obvious reluctance.

But, for once, Meiyuu had reason to cringe at the thought of being alone with Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn wasn't going to be happy… but even more importantly than that, he had upset Legolas, hadn't he? And he didn't think he could face the disappointment and hurt he knew he'd find on his friend's face. He just couldn't! Even though he knew deserved it (who would have thought he'd mess up *that* badly?), he just couldn't stand to see the anger on his only friend's face.

"Look up, Meiyuu."

He complied reluctantly. To his surprise, it was *Aragorn* with the anger and frustration on his face. And Legolas? He looked… tired. As if he already knew Meiyuu's feelings.

"What," and Aragorn drew the word out slowly, "were you thinking?!" He winced at the way his voice cracked. Not that it wasn't expected… He had been angry to find Meiyuu gone, irritated to find the kid falling on top of him, almost panicked to find the kid nearly in the hands of that bastard, and now… Well, the thought of Meiyuu in that bastard's hands still had the power to make his insides twist in dread.

Meiyuu scowled. "Why should it matter to *you* what I do?" He leapt out of the chair indignantly, only to be pushed back  by two strong hands. He glared at the Man who held him down.

Damn it all, he railed silently. Why is *he*, Aragorn, so mad at me? It isn't as if I did something to *him*. Legolas, I could understand this from. Aragorn, not until Shira begins preaching about light, love, and compassion. So why *is* he mad? Why *should* he care about what I do?

Aragorn narrowed his stormy gray eyes. "It matters a great deal, Meiyuu. Do you not appreciate the danger both you and Legolas are in? You could've walked right into his hands, running off like that!"

"So?" Meiyuu spat. "Why should you give a damn what happens to me?"

Aragorn grew very angry at those words. "Don't curse, Meiyuu. Or, by the gods, I'll-"

"You'll what? Tickle me?" Meiyuu shouted.

"I'll punish you-"

"You're not my father! You're not my mother! You're not even my sister! What gives you the right to punish me? You don't own me! You don't even have custody of me!

"I-"

Legolas quickly intervened, "Meiyuu, why didn't you just tell me that you were upset? You didn't have to try to run away."

Meiyuu seemed to calm down somewhat. "Because… because I'm nothing more than a selfish little bast-" Meiyuu sucked in his breath, aware of what he almost let slip out.

Gods… he thought miserably. How, from where we began on this insane journey, did we end of here?

Unbeknownst to Meiyuu, Aragorn, too, was wondering the same thing. How, from where they began, had they ended up screaming at each other? More importantly, where had Meiyuu gotten the idea he was just a "selfish little bastard?" Yes, the boy was annoying in his determination to keep to himself, trying in his adamant refusal to see anything good in himself, absolutely infuriating in his stubbornness. But- a "selfish little bastard?" Not in Legolas' eyes, Aragorn was certain. Certainly not in Frodo or Gimli's eyes. Not in his own eyes either, and he was willing to bet his sword that Elrond and his foster brothers felt the same way. So where could Meiyuu have gotten the idea that…

Shira and his cohorts. It had to be. Who knew how many times those bastards treated him as if he were just that?

Aragorn suddenly felt like thrusting Anduril into Shira's black heart.

The Elf beside him sighed tiredly, "Meiyuu, please believe me, you are *not* selfish. In fact, you have been anything but selfish the entire time I have known you. Despite your problems, despite your pain, you have helped me, *me*, adjust to life in the village when I first came. Is this selfishness? And even now, you think of me, even when you hurt so much that you wish to run away… Don't deny it, Meiyuu. I can see it in your eyes."

That's not what I'm denying, Meiyuu thought miserably. I didn't run away because of my pain. I ran away because I thought I could help you that way…

"But don't you see, Meiyuu?" Legolas pleaded. "You are hurting me *by* running away. And you're not just hurting me. You're hurting Aragorn, Frodo, Gimli, Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir too."

But I don't want to see you hurt, Legolas…

"Running away does not solve a problem," Aragorn agreed. "You have to face your problems and try to work them out."

Meiyuu shook his head. "You do not understand. I *caused* those problems. Shira and Tsuku and whoever it was out there are *my* problems. I could have stopped them so long ago, and… and I didn't. And someone died as a result. It's my fault. It's all my fault!"

Meiyuu felt his throat close in grief. Father…

"Therefore," he added before either Legolas or Aragorn could begin to speak, "it is my responsibility to fix them. To deal with Shira and his friends. And I-I thought that maybe, if I left, they'd leave with me-"

"Meiyuu, do not put your life in danger for mine!" Legolas exclaimed in horror. He cupped his gentle hands beneath the boys chin and raised Meiyuu's eyes to meet his own. "**_Promise_** me that you won't do that again."

Meiyuu slowly nodded and deftly ducked his head away from Legolas' grasp. "All right," he whispered. "Just trying to help…"

Aragorn was strangely silent. He wasn't surprised that Meiyuu had tried to escape, but that didn't erase the fact that it was a damn foolhardy thing to do. He sincerely hoped the child would not repeat such an attempt.

Even if it were something he would have done had he been in the same situation, and so young.

"It will not help anyone if they take you away," Aragorn said finally. "If anything, it would make everything a lot more complicated. Rescue missions are difficult to plan."

Meiyuu didn't look convinced. "Who'd try to rescue me? Oh, I know that you would, Legolas," the boy said, seeing the hurt on his friend's face. "But no one else would care… or even notice. Besides which, I could easily rescue myself."

Aragorn glared at him. "I would notice *and* care. So would Frodo and Gimli, for that matter. Tis not a weakness to rely on others as well as yourself."

Meiyuu squashed the sense of joy he felt at Aragorn' s words.

Really, he thought to himself. You'd think I'd know enough of the world to ignore flattering statements like that. And even if Aragorn had seemed sincere, he… well…

He quickly retreated onto safer grounds. "Can he really take me because I don't have a legal guardian?"

Legolas frowned thoughtfully. "Legal guardians or not, I will not hand you over, and I do not think Aragorn or Lord Elrond will either." And that reminded him. Was it just Legolas' imagination, or had Meiyuu actually been walking towards the enemy before Aragorn stopped him? He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by his lover.

"Of course he will not take you," Aragorn said. "Though it is strange he'd bring up the matter of legal guardianship…"

"How can I have a legal guardian?" Meiyuu fumed. "All of them died!" He crossed his arms and stared hard at the far wall, willing away the wetness that threatened to spill from his eyes.

Legolas and Aragorn sighed, regarding the boy. If only they could relieve Meiyuu's pain… But the boy despised pity, and so anything they said would only push him further away.

Meiyuu continued, his voice soft and bitter. "And Shira knows it. He killed my father and my sister's husband.  My sister died when Mira was born…" For a few moments, the painful echoes of his father's tortured cries rang in the youth's mind. The tears that had been welling in his eyes suddenly spilled out. They were swiftly wiped away but not before they were noted.

Legolas closed his eyes in sorrow, unsure of what he could say or do to ease his friend's pain.  Gods, Shira was an evil bastard, the usually gentle Elf thought. If he could kill Shira, he'd do it. Oh, he'd do it.

But killing Shira isn't going to help Meiyuu, Legolas reminded himself. So how to help this child on the verge of breaking from his grief?

Almost of their own volition, his arms stole about Meiyuu's shoulders, wrapping about the shaking frame. And, miracle of all miracles, the boy leaned into his embrace for a few moments.

Gods in the heavens, Legolas thought silently. Please don't let him push me away. He needs this. He needs to let it out, to cry on someone's shoulder, before he can heal. Please…

Unfortunately, the gods were not listening.

Meiyuu jerked away from the tentative grasp, eyes frozen behind a wall of grief and resignation.

"Meiyuu…" Legolas began.

"Aragorn! Legolas!" a gruff voice interrupted them.

"Where are you?" came a small, gentle voice. "Please, answer us!"

Legolas sighed, but went out to greet them.

Meiyuu eagerly sprang out of the chair to follow him. Or would have, had Aragorn not held him down. He looked at Aragorn irritably, immediately noticing the latter's frown.

"Don't try anything that foolish again, Meiyuu. I will bar the windows if you do," Aragorn warned.

Meiyuu pursed his lips in anger. "What right do you have to tell me what to do?" he demanded. His eyes narrowed, the sapphire blue flashing steel-gray.

Aragorn looked at Meiyuu sternly, reproachfully. "I have that right because you are under both my protection… and my foster father's protection."

"I didn't ask for protection. And that still doesn't give you the right to punish me," Meiyuu muttered. "Only my sister had that right, and she's dead."

Meiyuu's voice softened. "*I* even had that right at one time. I was the only guardian of my niece…"

"And that is why you rebel at authority," Aragorn surmised, his voice gentle, understanding. "Because you were forced become your niece's parent, to take on an adult role while still a child yourself."

Meiyuu started. He had admitted that Aragorn was uncommonly intelligent, but…

How could he know, he asked himself. How could he know I grew up the day Mira came into my care?

A more disturbing thought occurred to him.

Did Aragorn know how he first felt about Mira when his sister died? Did Aragorn know that he hated her? That he hated having to take care of her? Did the Man know that he even wished her gone, the daughter of another person, the niece of another person? Yet he had grown used to her and loved her. And then, when she had died, he had been devastated and blamed himself, because part of him felt that it was because of his wish that she was gone.

Aragorn brought his hands up to the boy's shoulders and kneeled, looking Meiyuu straight in the eyes.

"You are still young, Meiyuu. You have your whole life ahead of you, but unless you learn to trust in others, you'll be forever alone. The friends you might have had will not be able to be your friends. You'll be alone, and that will truly be a tragedy. Please don't isolate yourself, Meiyuu. Not even to protect those around you. There are many who would like to be your friend," Aragorn hesitated, suddenly uncertain about something. He shook his head slightly and continued. "And that includes me, Meiyuu."

Apparently not.

Meiyuu briefly wondered if the Man would be so kind to him if Aragorn knew the thoughts he had had the first time he starved for Mira. And even if Aragorn didn't know…

Did he truly mean what he said?

"It's… hard to trust," Meiyuu admitted. Aragorn had sounded sincere enough, but…

How could a king like Aragorn want to befriend an exiled, homeless orphan like me, Meiyuu wondered.

He took in a deep breath before answering, "I-I'll try."

"No one can ask more of that, young one." Aragorn smiled gently. He smirked, then, at the  face Meiyuu made and ruffled the boy's hair. It was nice having a young person around again. Things tended to get so boring, so orderly and controlled without them.

Besides which, he liked Meiyuu. He liked the boy's stubbornness- though only a miracle would get him to admit it- and the boy's loyalty. Meiyuu cared. It showed in the way he acted towards Legolas, always trying to help the Elf, always thinking of the Elf's needs. And that was fine with Aragorn, but he wished the boy would also think of himself.

But then, Aragorn sighed, he *is* amazingly stubborn, just like Legolas.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called from the hallway, wondering what was keeping his lover. "Meiyuu! Are you not going to come out?"

Gimli laughed.  "They're probably fighting again."

At the dwarf's words, both Meiyuu and Aragorn scowled. So Gimli thought they always fought, did he? They fumed for a moment, indignant. After a moment of denying the statement, they suddenly realized…

Shit. He's right.

Sullenly, Aragorn and Meiyuu left the room they had been in for the past hour and entered the hallway, walking to where their friends waited for them.

Frodo waved at them in greeting before resuming his conversation with Legolas.

"Elrond looked… worried, at least to me, when he came back in. He went straight to his study, along with Elrohir." A frown appeared on the hobbit's deceptively young face. "For some reason, Elrohir was limping. I wonder what happened to him."

Meiyuu choked.

Um, oh yeah, he thought guiltily. That.

Oops.

Out of the corner of his eye, he  noticed Legolas and Aragorn attempting to hold in their laughter… and failing miserably. When they finally gave up, they grinned at him.

It's not my fault, Meiyuu thought at them angrily, glaring at them.

They laughed even harder.

Slowly, it dawned on Meiyuu that it *was* his fault. And that it was incredibly funny.

He started laughing then.

Gimli and Frodo stared at their friends, worried that they had suddenly lost their mind. 

Finally, Gimli asked, "What's so funny?"

Legolas frantically waved a hand as if to say he would answer in a minute. After his laughter had died down somewhat,  he managed to choke out an answer. "He fell out of a tree."

"You mean, someone knocked him out of the tree," Aragorn corrected slyly.

"Who?" Frodo asked, surprised. Elves *could* be knocked out of trees?

Evidently, the same thought occurred to Gimli. "And here I thought Elves and trees got along. Hmm… Maybe you had best beware of trees yourself, Legolas," the dwarf smirked.

"Nonsense, stubborn dwarf. I have never fallen out a tree," Legolas answered immediately. His face went blank as he just realized what he said. Where had the phrase 'stubborn dwarf'  come from? It wasn't something he could remember saying before… but somehow, it felt natural to say it.

He could not know he had always used that phrase with Gimli. And so, he was surprised to see the shock on the faces of his friends. Shock that he remembered the special taunting phrase that was his sign of friendship with the dwarf.

The only person who was, perhaps, not shocked was Meiyuu. Instead, the boy whistled innocently, trying not to draw unwanted attention. Meiyuu really didn't want to answer the uncomfortable questions he *knew* Frodo was dying to ask about his knocking Elrohir from a tree. Even if it was Elrohir's fault too… He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Unfortunately for him, his acting skills were horrendous.

Frodo turned to him. "You knocked Elrohir out of the tree, Meiyuu?" The Hobbit was glad it was Elrohir Meiyuu had knocked out of the tree, not Elladan. The latter had a temper.

"Yeah," Meiyuu admitted, trying to ignore the faint tingle in his mind. Ever since Shira's friend had arrived, he had been feeling this strange, persistent pull…

Meiyuu's head snapped up sharply, his power flaring up unintentionally when the pull inside of him became even stronger.

Oh, shit.

He was in big trouble.

If it was Shira who was causing the tugging in his mind- and who else could it be- then Meiyuu would have to get rid of Shira to get rid of the tugging.

Wonderful, he thought glumly.

Meiyuu had never used his gift directly against Shira, except for that one time he managed to lower the bastard's barrier to reach his dying father. The Gods only knew who would win if he attacked the dark wizard.

On the other hand… the faint tug Meiyuu felt in his mind, the mind-control, was how Shira had taken his father.

"You okay?" Gimli asked gruffly, worry dark in his eyes.

Meiyuu nodded and blinked. "What now?" He divided his attention, part of him using his ability to keep the tugging at bay, and the other part focusing on those around him, to appear normal.

It was Frodo who replied. "Gimli and I were going to play a game of chess. Do you want to come?"

"I… don't know how to play chess," Meiyuu replied, flushing in shame.

"We'll teach you," Legolas said, grinning. But again, his words came as a surprise to him.  He had not known  he  knew what chess was, let alone how to play the game.

Aragorn shook his head, a smile on his lips. "You always win at chess, Legolas," he laughed. "I'll come as well."

The five friends (and they were friends, though they didn't know it) made their way towards the library, with Gimli silently leading the way. On the way, Legolas and Frodo hurriedly explained the game to the ever suspicious Meiyuu. The boy couldn't understand what a bishop had to do with warfare or strategy. He understood the game piece called "Rook" even less.

"So you're saying that a castle, an inanimate piece of stone, is one of the strongest pieces in the game?!" he exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Well, Meiyuu, think of it this way: in certain parts of this world, castles are the strongest structures built. They can withstand enemy attacks while normal houses cannot. They can withstand cannonballs and even powerful spells, if they're built competently. You can place archers next to wide windows, on the towers, or on the battlements and have them pick off the enemy one by one. You can bar the gates, lift up the drawbridge, surround the castle with water to make it difficult to reach, install many knights to guard the castle, and have a safe structure to house yourself and your subjects in," Legolas replied unerringly.

It was proof indeed that his lover's memory was coming back, Aragorn decided, as he watched the beautiful Elf speaking with Frodo and Meiyuu. Playing chess would ease all of their minds. Particularly that of the boy. He suddenly noticed something. His gaze drifted to Gimli, and he briefly wondered why the dwarf was being so silent. The dwarf was usually… louder.

He soon forgot about it, however, as they reached the room where two chessboards rested on identical small, wooden tables,  one chair on each side of the table. The floor was bare, and there were only a few windows in the room.

It was the perfect room for a quiet game of chess.

Frodo and Gimli sat at one of the tables and began setting the carved, wooden chess pieces on the various black and white squares. Meiyuu watched curiously until Aragorn called him.

"What?" Meiyuu turned to the older Man.

"Do you want to play first?" Aragorn offered.

Meiyuu shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Legolas corrected absentmindedly, "_It_ doesn't matter."

"Come on, then," Aragorn said, dragging a chair over to one of the tables.

"I guess…" Meiyuu dubiously dragged another chair over. Legolas stood next to him, his sapphire eyes twinkling in expectation.

***********************

Elsewhere in Rivendell

***********************

In Elrond's study, the stoic Elven lord looked at his twin sons. 'Do not tarry on your missions; they are of importance. You know what to do?'

'Yes,' Elladan said impatiently. 'I am supposed to find Mithrandir and tell him to come at once while Elrohir goes to fetch the other Hobbits; Pippin, Sam, and Merry.'

Elrohir nodded. 'And we should send a message to Mirkwood as well, telling Legolas' brothers that he is alive and here.'

'Legolas will probably be in Gondor by then, with Aragorn and the child,' Elrond informed them.

The twins nodded and left, leaving their brooding father behind.

Elrond sighed deeply. He then stood and went to find Aragorn, troubled by the feeling that Legolas and Meiyuu's pursuers would not give up easily. He was of the opinion that the sooner they were safer in Gondor, with the stone walls of the castle there to protect them, the better. And if he had grown fond of Meiyuu, for no child had been in Rivendell since Aragorn's youth, he would that the child be far, far away, free from those who would use him. Now if only their luck held until they arrive at the royal castle in Gondor...

*******************

Outside of Rivendell

*******************

Shira irritably rubbed his temples, trying to ease away the headache the little brat had given him when the mind-control spell had failed. He promised himself he *would* control Meiyuu, sooner or later. And if Meiyuu believed that his powers could block the spell, he was sorely mistaken. So what if he had temporarily blocked it? Within a week, the spell would become so strong, not even the strong-willed brat would be able to resist it.

And then he'd use Meiyuu's powers to force Legolas to return.

Soon, very soon, the stupid, frustrating brat- bastard as Kirai named him- would get his due.

I'll get my revenge, you little bastard, Shira thought, seemingly almost insane in his intensity.

He laughed.

Gods, he loved being evil.

To be continued


	19. Tugging

Notes: Sorry this took so long! Action promised next chapter! In the flashback, the words that Meiyuu and Legolas say in  are in the native language of Seidou Rosuto- Japanese. Didn't feel like breaking out the translator again! Enjoy! Sorry again- no lemon this time, but wait till next chapter!

Tugging

Part 19

Meiyuu stared blankly at the chessboard, watching as Aragorn moved one of the strange, horse-shaped pieces——he vaguely remembered that it was called a 'knight'——forward… and scowled. Already, he had lost twice to his grey-eyed, brown-haired opponent. And he had spent only half an hourglass' time in the room.

He decided he didn't like this "chess" game.

Now what do I do? Meiyuu thought miserably.

Aragorn's move had utterly befuddled him (he was still trying to figure out which pieces could move where) and the persistent pulling in his mind wasn't helping.

Neither was Aragorn's sudden laugh.

Meiyuu glared at the grinning man sitting across from him. Oh… how that amused twinkle in the grey eyes annoyed him. His having no idea how to play the game, even after playing two whole games against the older man, was no excuse for Aragorn to laugh at him! So what if he didn't quite remember that a horse——knight his mind automatically corrected——could move across a stretch of six squares in two groups of three? What did it matter if he had lost both his castle-shaped figures, which Legolas had told him were named rooks, both his knights, and the priest figure——bishop, his mind whispered——already? And even if Legolas was beside him, surreptitiously whispering advice to him throughout the game… well, that didn't mean he was any better at playing the game!

Meiyuu decided he *really* didn't like chess.

He sat thinking for a moment, wondering how he could turn Aragorn's move to his advantage. There was no visible way for him to check the man's king…

Legolas patted Meiyuu on the shoulder, hearing his friend groan. "You can do it, Meiyuu," he whispered encouragingly.

Meiyuu stared hard at the chessboard. What if… no. He couldn't move his king so close to Aragorn's king. Legolas had said it wasn't allowed. What if… no… that wouldn't bring him any visible advantage. It'd just postpone Aragorn's assault. What if…

Meiyuu discreetly brought two fingers together and used his gift to make his queen move forward.

"Checkmate."

Aragorn blinked, disbelieving. "What?" The older man stared at the chessboard… and realized that Meiyuu was right. His king was trapped between the boy's queen, a mere pawn, and a bishop. And he couldn't eat the queen; it was guarded by Meiyuu's king. The pawn was similarly protected by another pawn… and the bishop wasn't close enough for him to take.

He couldn't move his king diagonally away from the queen, the bishop and the pawn preventing that escape. And he was in check.

Well. The boy had done it.

Well done, Meiyuu, he thought silently.

Legolas evidently agreed with his unspoken statement.

"Well done, my friend!" Legolas  merrily laughed at Aragorn's resigned look, winking at the man as Aragorn pretended to frantically find a way to uncheck his king. "Now, how exactly did you move your queen like that, Meiyuu?"

The impudent youth merely raised a hand and concentrated, feeling the energy building inside him. The black queen shook slightly on the chessboard before it flew directly into Meiyuu's glowing hand.

Aragorn frowned.  He had told the boy not to use his gift unless it was an emergency. But…

He looked on as the boy laughed. It was nice seeing Meiyuu relaxed and happy. The times at which the boy laughed were far too few for his liking.

He decided not to say anything.

"I see he beat you," a gruff voice broke into his musings.

Aragorn turned to see Gimli walk over to him, leaving Frodo to put away the chess pieces. Smiling slightly, he nodded.

The dwarf snorted in amusement. "I wager he pulled the same trick Frodo pulled on me."

Aragorn raised a surprised brow.

Gimli caught the look. "Do not underestimate him, Aragorn. Frodo is surprisingly good at battle tactics. And he pulled the king-queen at the edge of board combination. It got me. But that doesn't mean he'll always win," he turned and scowled at the Hobbit in mock anger before turning back to the former ranger. "I noticed Meiyuu also pulled a king-queen combination on you, with a bishop and a pawn to help."

Aragorn nodded. "He's getting better," he grinned.

Gimli gave him a shrewd look. "You're not letting him win, are you?"

Aragorn looked at him innocently. "Would I do that?"

"Yes, actually," the dwarf snorted. "I think you would."

"Only about as much as you let Frodo win."

Gimli suddenly decided Frodo needed help putting back the two remaining black pawns still on the table and hurried over to the Hobbit.

Aragorn shook his head, biting back a laugh at his friend's antics. And speaking of antics…

He turned to join his other two friends.

Sneaking up behind Legolas (a true feat, given the Elf's keen sense of hearing), he suddenly wrapped the Elf in a hug.

"Aragorn!" the latter gasped.

Aragorn grinned. "Why… I didn't know it was possible to surprise an Elf."

"It isn't," Legolas said, trying to wriggle out of his lover's grasp.

"Then what was it I just did?"

Meiyuu burst out laughing.

Encouraged, Aragorn commenced to tickle the helpless Elf in his arms. Thus occupied, he failed to notice the strange look in Gimli's eyes as the dwarf watched him.

Nor was he the only one.

Oblivious, Frodo stretched and asked, "Is anyone else hungry?"

"I am," the breathless Elf in Aragorn's arms gasped out, turning his face towards the Hobbit.

And he wasn't alone. Aragorn reddened as his stomach grumbled in complaint. The man was beginning to think that neglecting to eat breakfast wasn't such a good idea…

Meiyuu would have laughed at Aragorn's unintended response… had the world not suddenly started fading.

Concentrate, he told himself firmly. Unfortunately, the task was easier said than done.

The pulling in his mind was siren-like. Alluring. How easy it would be to sink into that darkness… how easy it would be to walk out that door…

No! I *will* not! Meiyuu tried to push the thought away. It didn't work. He was too… distracted. The presence of Legolas and the others discussing breakfast didn't allow him to focus on the insidious voice in his mind…

Maybe if he just slipped away, just to find silence and concentrate on that voice…

Meiyuu tried to leave the room unnoticed.

Aragorn caught a hold of the back of Meiyuu's shirt. "We all could use something to eat.

And where do you think you're going? I know you haven't eaten yet."

"Have to go and… do something," Meiyuu said distractedly. A lock of short mahogany hair fell across his right eye, veiling the impatience in his eyes.

Legolas sighed. "At least eat something, my friend, before you wander off." He reached out to pat the glossy dark-brown hair affectionately, pausing as Meiyuu rolled his eyes as he habitually did… and those azure eyes glazed over.

"Meiyuu?" Legolas asked.

The boy did not respond.

Legolas stared in bewilderment as the boy shrugged free of Aragorn's grasp and headed once more for the door. He was visibly relieved to see the boy bump into Lord Elrond.

"I've been looking for you- all of you," the Elven lord began, stopping the child before the latter could pass him. "The Man left… for now. He may be back soon, so the sooner the three of you go to Gondor, Aragorn, the better. To——"

A dull, empty voice interrupted him. "Let me go," Meiyuu murmured. "Calling me… have to go…"

Elrond frowned and took a closer look at the boy trying to escape. What in the name of the Valar… "Are you all right, child?" he inquired. The boy looked up at him, and the half Elf gasped as he saw those dilated, glazed eyes. Elrond waved a hand in front of the young face, more than a little worried for the child. There was no response.

He suddenly wished the strange man who had come from Meiyuu were still present. He had the distinct feeling the stranger had something to do with Meiyuu's current state, and it would relieve his worries immensely if he could convince the man to do some explaining…

He looked up, meeting the gaze of the dwarf behind his foster son.

Ah… so Gimli shared his sentiments. But then he was surprised to see a strange gleam in the dwarf's eyes. Yes… he read pity and compassion in those dark depths, but… there was something else there too. Something he could not fathom. Something…

Elrond was shaken out of his thoughts as his foster son promptly walked up to the boy in his grasp and shook him. This earned a disgruntled mumble from the child.

They were all pleased to see the vacant look drain from Meiyuu's eyes.

"I told you to stop shaking me!" Meiyuu snapped peevishly, trying to break free of Aragorn's grip on him. The incessant shaking gave him a headache… and made him realize just how tired he was.

When had that happened? When had he suddenly lost all his energy? He'd only been struggling against Shira's mind-control spell…

Ah. Of course. That explained it. His mental battle against Shira had merely left him drained was all. He realized the implications of that thought.

Damn.

He wouldn't have the energy to continue the fight against Shira. And unless Shira decided to be a gentleman and bloody *wait* for him to recuperate and regain his strength, the bastard would take him.

And for **_some_** bizarre reason, Meiyuu didn't think Shira was a gentleman.

Sooner or later, the bastard would take him.

I'll fight him, Meiyuu rallied against the despair in his heart. I'll fight him to the very end of my…

The thought twisted.

Of his what? Energy? His legs were already buckling beneath him!

Legolas caught Meiyuu before the boy could fall to the floor, supporting him in his strong arms. The Elf exchanged a worried look with Aragorn when the boy made no effort to break away. Meiyuu would never accept aid, whether he needed it or not. Legolas knew that. Something was wrong. 

"Take him to his room, Legolas,  Aragorn. The child looks half asleep," Elrond began, taking charge. "I will have food sent up." He turned to the dwarf and the Hobbit. "Gimli, Frodo, please come with me."

"Meiyuu?" Legolas asked quietly, concerned. The only response he got was a tired look.

Aragorn placed one of his large hands on Meiyuu's right shoulder gently. "C'mon, Meiyuu. Let's get you back to bed."

Meiyuu yawned and shook his head. He was awarded with five frowns.

"Fine, but only 'cause you insisted," he mumbled, struggling to gather his fleeing strength for another bout against Aragorn. It didn't work.

Well… at least I can hide the fact that I'm tired from Legolas and Aragorn, he thought silently.

He stumbled and swayed, his eyes sliding shut.

Heh. So much for that idea.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Meiyuu left the room slowly and walked through the hallways,  the latter trailing behind the former two. There was always the slight chance that, by walking slower, he could conserve a little more of the precious energy he had left… just in case Shira attacked.

And that'll help me how, he asked himself sardonically.

Well, even if it wouldn't make the slightest difference against Shira, it *would* help keep Legolas and Aragorn's concern at bay. At least until he fainted.

"You okay, kid?" Aragorn asked, seeing if that would get Meiyuu to respond.

"Not a kid," Meiyuu responded automatically. He turned the corner heading towards the room Aragorn had opened.

This time, it was Aragorn's turn to catch the boy as he keeled over.

"What's wrong? Don't lie; both Legolas and I know something is wrong," he growled at the stubborn boy who refused to meet his eyes.

"Aragorn!" Legolas chided. Apparently, the Elf didn't think it appropriate for Aragorn to scold his friend in the state he was in.

Aragorn sighed. He knew Legolas was right, but it was just so difficult *not* lecturing the child…

As if he had the right to lecture the child at all. As Meiyuu had so acidly pointed out, he wasn't Meiyuu's guardian.

He was nothing to the child.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Legolas signaling to him to lower the child onto the bed. Deciding it was probably a good idea to heed his lover, he promptly placed Meiyuu onto the bed and tucked him in, ignoring the sleepy scowl the latter gave him.

He refused to think, knowing it'd lead him back to his bitter train of thought. But it was difficult, not thinking. And every second, his thoughts turned to the boy slumbering peacefully beneath black, satin blankets…

"Aragorn?"

He turned to his flaxen-haired lover, only now noticing the shadow worry cast on the Elf's face. "Are you all right, dear one?" Aragorn murmured softly.

Legolas leaned back against Aragorn and sighed. "Something's wrong, Aragorn. I have never seen Meiyuu so tired before, not in the few years I have known him. And he never accepts help…That he's doing so, right now, must mean…"

Aragorn nodded. "Whatever is wrong, we'll help him." He then changed the subject, hoping to lessen the pain he could sense within his beautiful lover. "How did you meet him, Legolas?"

"Between then and now, much time has passed, but my heart knows that wasn't so long ago," Legolas began.

**********************************

Flashback, 3 years ago, Seidou Rosuto

**********************************

Legolas wandered through the streets, dazed, lost, and confused. He didn't know where he was- or even who he was. Most of the people he passed by ignored him, continuing on their way to the different buildings. No one even thought to ask him if he needed help.

He had never felt so alone in his life. If Shiranai only told him *where* the inn was, instead of just ordering him to go there after the sun set…

And even that wouldn't have been so impossible a task had someone bothered to stop and help the lost Elf find his way. However, it seemed that walking briskly to whatever destinations they were heading for was much more important than aiding the befuddled stranger in the middle of the town courtyard.

And, of course, it had not occurred to 'Miataru,' the name Legolas thought was his, to stop someone and ask for directions.

It wasn't his inability to communicate with them that kept the thought from entering his mind. On the contrary, Miataru had become quite proficient in the language in the short time Shira spent with him since…since what, he did not know. It was the feeling that, with an Elf's inherent sense of direction, he *should* be able to find that inn.

And he would have… if Shira had given him a vague idea of where it should be.

Tchunk. Tchunk.

He suddenly noticed the soft sound of steel striking wood. His curiosity piqued, he swerved off to the left, heading toward an isolated part of the town. About him, the buildings became shabbier and shabbier, some ruinous shapes that could no longer be called houses. And yet… there was not a person in sight. Miataru was beginning to wonder if he was hearing things until he saw a short figure perfecting his dagger throws.

The only visible part of the person was the small, scarred hand clutching a dagger and flinging it towards at the target  set  ten feet away. It embedded itself deeply into the small, carved inner ring placed exactly at the center of the wood.

The small being whirled around and brandished one of the daggers in those scarred hands. As close as he was, Miataru could clearly see the shock in the bitter blue eyes as the child——for no other could be so small——beheld him.

Miataru shifted, uncomfortable with the unabashed stare. Did he look so very strange, for the child to stare at him so?

He quickly glanced down at his clothes. He didn't *think* there was anything unusual about his green shirt and brown leathers…

But then again, the child was wearing such ragged clothing——a torn, brick-red shirt and loose, black pants——that perhaps he was merely surprised at the quality of Miataru's attire.

Yes… that must be it, the Elf decided.

Whether that was the reason or not, the child's stare was discomforting.

Who are you? Miataru asked finally, desperate to break the silence.

The child's eyes narrowed, suspicion swirling darkly in the azure depths. My name is Meiyuu. I haven't seen you around here before- who are you? The eyes then widened in surprise and horror. You are an Elf!

Miataru nodded. I'm new here, Meiyuu. Shiranai says my name is Miataru…

Shiranai is an asshole, the youth mumbled under his——and by the voice, Miataru *knew* the child was a male——breath, his eyes darkening.

Miataru gaped. Such language… What makes you say that, young one? he asked, reeling from the fact that the child had such… colorful vocabulary.

Meiyuu frowned, muttering, It's true. He crossed his arms and angrily walked over to his target, brutally yanking the dagger out of the wood.

Do you know where the inn is? Miataru changed the subject, trying to ignore the boy's obvious and seemingly undeserved fury. I was supposed to go there… but I don't know my way around very well yet.

Yes, I know where it is. Meiyuu angrily jerked the blade into a plain leather sheath——strange how Miataru didn't notice the worn, stained leather before——and looked at the Elf.

His eyes narrowed; his bottom lip quivered. He seemed unsure, uncertain about something… Miataru could clearly see the child battling with himself. But what that struggle may have been about, he did not know.

Finally, the boy sighed.

Follow me, he told the Elf, heading towards the square Miataru had left, the *good* part of town.

Miataru followed the child, wondering  at the way Meiyuu appeared to be angry with the entire world. And it puzzled him, why a young boy should be so bitter with life…

Children should be happy. Happy and carefree, he thought, frowning at the faded black of Meiyuu's trousers. Children should not have to fling daggers at a dead piece of wood as if they had nothing else in the world.

He stared at the rather spectacular tear in the ragged shirt the boy wore.

Children should not be so weighed down by sorrow deep enough to freeze their eyes into lifeless sapphires…

We're here.

Miataru started, staring at the imposing, red-brick building before him. The inn… Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Meiyuu's thin form retreating into darkness of the night…

Wait! he called out. The little form stopped, waiting for him to continue. Please, would you like to join me for supper?

Silence.

I would really appreciate some company… Miataru began.

All right.

The words were so soft; he almost didn't catch it. As it was, he couldn't be certain if the boy had really acquiesced or if it was a product of his own hope. Until the boy turned and gestured at him to enter the inn. All the while, Miataru couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Perhaps the bad feeling was coming from Meiyuu… but no. It wasn't. It was something different. It *was* connected with the boy, but Miataru knew, he somehow knew that the child was not the problem.

As Meiyuu and he sat down at a table and waited for the food he had requested to arrive, he wondered why Shiranai's face came to mind.

However, by the time the food arrived, Miataru had long left thinking of the strange feeling he experienced and was instead asking his young companion about Seidou Rosuto, the town. The two ate slowly, not so much hindered by the questions as by Meiyuu's reluctance to give the answers. The boy did not like talking about the town.

Miataru briefly wondered why. It seemed to strange that the boy was so skittish around the subject of Seidou Rosuto and Shiranai…

An accidental glimpse out the window wiped all thoughts of Shiranai and the town out of Miataru's mind.

Won't your parents worry about you being so late, Meiyuu? he gasped. The bitter blue eyes hardened. Miataru blinked, shocked by the transformation that had just taken place.

Meiyuu? he asked hesitantly.

The boy shook himself. No… They won't care. Meiyuu averted his eyes, staring hard at the floor.

All parents care for their children, Miataru argued, not understanding.

Meiyuu kept his eyes trained to the floor. I know they won't care. They went away a long time ago.

Miataru frowned and started to say something… and suddenly, all the hints——the boy's bitterness, the sorry state of Meiyuu's clothes, the sorrow in the very way the child held himself, and he understood.

Would you then please stay with me this night? Miataru smiled. I don't want to be alone either.

And if any were shocked that such the troublemaking brat made friends with the one known as 'Miataru', they hid it well.

***********************************************************************

Meiyuu shifted  in his bed and snuggled into the soft pillow, attempting to ignore the soft whispers. If only whoever was whispering would stop. It was early, much too early, to get up, for Meiyuu to get up, and he was still tired from his earlier struggles with Shira.

Wait a minute… soft whispering noises? Shira?

Meiyuu jolted awake, his eyes snapping open to see…

His friend reclining comfortably in Aragorn's arms, whispering softly to the dark-haired Man.

Meiyuu's face burned. He quickly shut his eyes, feigning sleep to hide his embarrassment. He quickly began concentrating on the very interesting embroidered patterns his hands brushed over on the inside of his blanket. He had always hated fancy embroidery and other meaningless decorations, of course. But suddenly… the rough texture of those tiny stitches seemed *so* fascinating…

Until he heard his own name whispered.

He suddenly forgot about his earlier embarrassment and became very attentive to the conversation between Legolas and Aragorn.

"We've been close friends ever since, though Meiyuu did keep his secrets to himself," Legolas was saying.

"So I see," Aragorn murmured, his warm breath blowing across a pointed ear. "He reminds me of you."

"How could he remind you of me?" Legolas scowled cutely.

Aragorn smirked. "How, indeed, my dear Legolas…" His hands slyly slid up the Elf's back, pausing to sensuously massage the muscles between the white, smooth shoulders that were covered by a soft shirt.

Legolas groaned and melted into that touch. "That feels wonderful," Legolas sighed, smiling as warm, sweet lips covered his in a sweet embrace.

"There's the fact that you do too much," Aragorn broke the kiss and looked at his lover, concern in his grey eyes. "Couldn't you, or Meiyuu for that matter, think of yourself for once? You feel neither your own pain nor your own suffering when there is another in peril. And, for all that I worry for other people as well, I would see you happy and not in pain."

Legolas smiled knowledgeably. "How could I be happy when another is suffering?" he asked, enjoying the hand that tenderly brushed over the smooth surface of his cheek.

Meiyuu wondered how they would feel if they knew a certain dark-haired boy was staring at them. Really… he hadn't *intended* to let his eyelids crack open. He didn't *mean* to listen attentively to every word exchanged. It just… happened.

Now what was he supposed to do? If he made a noise, they'd know he was awake. And if they knew he was awake, being the people they were, they would insist on finding out what was wrong with him, and then they would try to help him with Shira. And they couldn't help him there. That was his problem. If they got involved, they might be killed and… and… and it'd all be for nothing! Because they didn't have any mental powers, and Shira could *only* be defeated with magic. No matter how impressive Aragorn's desire to protect him was, and no matter how much he appreciated Legolas' silent courage, it was *nothing* if they couldn't throw Shira's spell back in his face.

And so, he couldn't let them know he was awake.

He realized he was still staring at them and flushed, ashamed of his behavior, ashamed of his lack of control over himself.

How could he give into the temptation to eavesdrop on his friends' conversation? How could he have so little self-control that he would let his eyes open and see Aragorn caressing Legolas? How…

Wait a minute. On his friends'… No. Oh no. Legolas was his friend, yes, but Aragorn most certainly *wasn't*.

It didn't matter what Aragorn had said to him about that because he *knew* the man really only wanted to help Legolas. And that was perfectly fine with him because he didn't *need* many friends, just Legolas, and he didn't *want* many friends…

Who knew what Shira would do to them, he thought dryly.

But that didn't matter anyways because Aragorn and Legolas would be safe once they went to Gondor and left him, and… and…

And he didn't even want to think what the sudden pain in his heart, the constriction of his throat, the stinging in his eyes, the hitch in his breath could mean. Because that would mean admitting to himself that he car——

Maybe watching Legolas and Aragorn kiss each other wasn't such a bad idea after all. Anything to stop thinking of the silly thought he had been about to think.

Or not.

He watched as Aragorn's deft hands slid under the grass-green shirt Legolas was wearing, skimming over what must have been smooth skin and toned muscles. Apparently, his friends had other plans besides just kissing. And as happy as he was to see Legolas so joyful, watching his friend engage in… er… was **_not_** an option.

Maybe now is not such a bad time to let them know I'm awake, the boy thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and stirred, purposefully rustling the sheets loudly. He opened his mouth in a large yawn, stretching his arms out slowly. Carefully he cracked his eyes open.

Legolas choked as he saw Meiyuu stir on his bed, yawning like a sleepy child rudely awakened. He jerked away from Aragorn, as if he were burned from the Man's touch. His cheeks flamed red.

"Are you awake now, my friend?" Legolas inquired hurriedly, embarrassed.

Meiyuu stared at him, his cobalt eyes bloodshot and bleary. He yawned again and rubbed at his eyes. "I am now, Legolas," he said, meaning to sound like a sleepy, but awakening adult. It came out as a whine.

Aragorn burst out laughing. "Did we wake you?" he chortled.

Meiyuu sat on the bed, glaring at him sullenly, the exact image of an irate child.

Aragorn grinned at him. "Sorry," he told the youth.

The latter didn't think he looked very sincere.

Legolas smiled at the antics of his friends and took a seat beside Meiyuu. "The food should arrive shortly, Meiyuu, so tis good that you have awakened."

Meiyuu didn't think so.

He averted his eyes and absentmindedly rubbed his left hand with his right thumb. His being awake meant more opportunities for Shira to take control of him. And, being the weakling that he was, it was just a matter of time before the bastard got what he wanted.

He sighed.

You are such a weakling, Meiyuu, he thought at himself.

And, of course, it was true. Because Shira could do just about anything he bloody well pleased, and he, Meiyuu, was utterly helpless to do anything to stop him from hurting the people he loved. Like his father. Like his Mira. Like Legolas.

Oh Gods, he hated Shira! Shira had caused him so much pain… He'd been robbed of his family… his home… his face and hands… He'd nearly lost his friends and his life…

A thought occurred to him.

Who was he? Did *Meiyuu* even exist? Or was he some creation Shira conjured up…

He gulped, not wanting to think about it. But his mind refused to let it go…

Who was he? What was his name? His *real* name? Was it Meiyuu? Was it ——what had his father called him——Alistair? Or was it something completely different?

He couldn't be sure. For all he knew, Shira could have created the memory of "Alistair" to confuse him. Just as he created "Meiyuu" to control him.

He felt a sob trying to escape his throat.

Shira had stolen his identity from him as well.

*************************

Another part of Rivendell

*************************

"Do you understand now?"

Frodo and Gimli nodded, the former stricken, the latter grim.

"I u-understand, lord Elrond," the Hobbit whispered. "Gandalf will be the best protection  they could have, but——" 

"——but persuading Aragorn to take them to Gondor tomorrow might prove a bit difficult," the dwarf finished. He then frowned. "But he'll agree… to keep Legolas safe."

Frodo stared at him, startled by the strange lapse in his friend's words.

Elrond nodded gravely. "Elladan and Elrohir are fetching the rest of the Fellowship, and bringing them here. Once here, all of you can go to Gondor to watch over them, for I am certain they will need your help as well."

He smiled then, softly and sadly, feeling the pain of an inevitable separation weigh on his soul.

It was almost time for him to leave for the West.

Almost.

He could not go while there was still so much to accomplish, to do. He could not go while evil still pursued Legolas and Meiyuu. He could not go while his friends still had need of him.

He closed his eyes briefly.

In a way, he *wanted* to go West. He wanted to be reunited with his beloved Celebrian. He wanted to leave the pain and sorrows of Middle Earth behind. He wanted peace.

Yet…

He was loathe to leave his friends, his family. Aragorn, his son in all but bloodline. Gimli, the gruff but kind dwarf he had come to know so well. Elladan and Elrohir, his twin sons. Legolas, who he had just found.

In some ways, he envied the other Elf. Legolas would never remember the call of the gulls or the sight of the Sea. He would not feel the pull of the Sea. He would not go West.

To leave his friend after he had just found him again… It was not a prospect Elrond was looking forward to. But Legolas would be safe with Aragorn in Gondor, and it was obvious from the way he had seen them together that they intended to remain so for as long as Aragorn lived.

It was of some consolation to Elrond that he would not leave alone. Gandalf would probably leave with him, as soon as Shira was taken care of. Frodo would definitely travel with him, having been special permission by the Elves across the sea. He would go West, much as his mentor Bilbo had.

The Hobbit would leave Middle Earth with Elrond, who did not want to leave Middle Earth.

Yes… if the half-Elf were to be honest with himself, he truly did not want to leave. It wasn't just leaving his friends that pulled at his heart. It was leaving his home, his life.

Despite the pain he had endured here, despite the dark memories of battles he had been forced to fight, despite the loss of friends he had suffered… this was his home. He knew this place, the lovely Rivendell. He knew the people who lived here. He knew the colors of the trees in autumn. He knew the fresh scent of the air in spring. He knew the smell of the fragrant flowers in summer. He knew the peaceful sleep of the woods in winter.

His had been the touch that had built this place. His hands were the ones that crafted the beauty. His ring had been the one that sustained the wonder of Rivendell.

And now that it was his time to leave, he did not want to.

But he had no choice.

Frodo saw the weary look on Elrond's face and placed a hand on the Elven lord's shoulder in sympathy. The Hobbit had seen the changes within Elrond, even before he, Aragorn, and Gimli had set off on what would be their final search for Legolas, and he knew that soon, they would depart from Middle Earth.

But Frodo knew that neither he nor Elrond would not leave, not until they knew that his friends were safe from  those who  pursued them.

Elrond smiled at the Hobbit fondly. "Would you two take the tray up to where your friends are waiting? I have much to do before the morrow comes."

"Sure," Gimli  said. He easily lifted the silver tray filled with fruits and vegetables  off of the desk, and, together with Frodo, he left the room.

He turned to the Hobbit once he was certain Elrond was out of earshot. "What's wrong with him, Frodo?" He, too, had noticed the changes within the stoic Elven lord.

"The Sea calls to him, Gimli, and soon he must answer it," Frodo answered solemnly. "I will be going with him as well."

"We'll miss you when you go," Gimli grumbled softly. "I will miss you."

Frodo nodded, feeling the pain that weighed upon Elrond's heart settle upon his own. "You knew that I was planning to go, Gimli; I was merely waiting until we found our friend."

The Dwarf had nothing.

What could he say? As much as he abhorred the idea of his friends leaving, he could not beg them to stay.

His heart turned into lead within him.

Frodo and Elrond were leaving. And Gandalf… well, the wizard would probably leave for the Havens as well. And his kin? Well, he had long lost contact with them, choosing instead to search for his dear friend Legolas. And the latter…

Legolas and Aragorn were still his friends. But they had never seemed so distant. Legolas, who was once his best friend, had all but forgotten him. And Aragorn, wrapped up as he was in Legolas' sudden appearance after three years of searching, had also seemed to forget him.

Realization struck him.

He was going to lose all of his friends.

To be continued


	20. Preparations

Notes: Sorry this took so long, but most of you know that I had bronchitis.   
Thank you to my beta-reader, you do a wonderful job! This is an interlude chapter, before Aragorn, Legolas, and Meiyuu head to Gondor. Their journey will begin in the next chapter. I had to move the action and lemon back a few chapters, but the wait will be worth it!  
  
Preparations  
Part 20  
  
Aragorn blinked. He was so used to seeing the slightly bitter, yet somehow aloof expression Meiyuu constantly wore that he was actually surprised by the sadness that had brushed over the boy's face. Considering what he had just blurted out, he shouldn't have been. He wouldn't have been had it been another lonely, embittered, orphan child standing before him. He probably wouldn't even have been so careless with his actions. But it was *Meiyuu*, and he was just so used to the facade the child held up to the world...  
  
He groaned. How long would it take for Meiyuu to begin to show the barest *hint* of being comfortable around him again? Of opening up again? Because, despite his stubbornness and his fear, Meiyuu had truly begun to trust him more. After all, the child was very lonely...  
  
At least, that was what Legolas had told him. And he, Aragorn, trusted the wood Elf's judgment. After all, didn't the Elf know Meiyuu so much better than he did? Yes, Aragorn decided. The lonely child had begun to open up to him, finally letting him glimpse the events of his painful past.  
  
And, of course, he would blurt out something to remind the child of that past... only realizing what he had done *after* the words left his mouth. While he embarrassed the kid with his... attentions to Legolas. Aragorn shook his head in wry amusement. How did that Elven saying go? 'Look before you leap?' Or perhaps it was 'think before you speak?' Well, whatever it was, it was one thing he had certainly *not* done.  
  
He shook his head in chagrin. He would remember next time. At least he hoped so. If Meiyuu retreated even more behind that mask he had created... It wasn't healthy. It wasn't healthy at all for the boy to keep his heart locked in crystal and ice. It wasn't right for the boy to shy away from people. All save Legolas...  
  
But Meiyuu's relationship with Legolas wasn't truly that of a friend to a friend, Aragorn reflected. Or, he revised, it was *just* that of a friend to a friend. The way the child always listened to the Elf, the way Legolas' opinion and welfare were always prevalent in his mind... Meiyuu regarded Legolas as a child would his father.  
  
And why wouldn't he, Aragorn asked himself. Legolas had the ability to see right through the boy's defenses. And the Elf *used* that ability. Often. Always to help the child. It's no wonder Meiyuu loves him so much, Aragorn thought. And it's no wonder Legolas loves the child back equally. He felt vaguely surprised to feel the slight grasp of a bitter emotion wrap around his heart...He fought against it, struggling against the dark tendrils invading him.  
  
It was good, he told himself, that they loved each other so much. It was good, GOOD. And what did it matter that Meiyuu showed no affection for *him*? *He* was nothing to the child. Why should he be? It wasn't as if he really knew Meiyuu. It wasn't as if the child really understood *him*. In a way... they were complete strangers. And that was fine. Just fine.  
  
The door opened, drawing a rather grateful Aragorn out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Frodo and Gimli walk in carrying a silver tray of food between them. He stared and blinked.  
  
No, it was not a hallucination. His two friends were definitely carrying ONE tray BETWEEN them. He blinked again.  
  
No matter how he tried, Aragorn could *not* believe that *Gimli* needed help with a tray of food, no matter how big. The only thing he could come up with was that Frodo insisted on helping which, now that Aragorn thought about it, made sense, given the Hobbit's generous nature. Satisfied, Aragorn turned to the child still trapped under the blankets he sat on. Now to get him to eat... Aragorn mused.  
  
As if he were reading the man's thoughts, Meiyuu suddenly scowled. Damn it, he thought sulkily. Aragorn's going to try and stuff me with food again! I just know it! He's already looking at me as if he's sizing how much I can take. The thought made him moan in frustration. The last time Aragorn had decided to "encourage" him to eat, he had ended up eating five large bread rolls. Five. And he'd gotten a minor stomachache a turn of an hourglass later.  
  
Meiyuu shivered in apprehension and silently swore not to eat more than six pieces of fruit, three bread rolls, three slices of cheese and one of those flat cake things resting at the center of the silver plate no matter how much Aragorn cajoled him to eat more. It wasn't that Meiyuu was against eating a good meal... it was just that, given his previous diet, it wouldn't *be* a good meal. For him, it would be the same as eating more than what was good for him. And he didn't want to deal with another stomachache.  
  
Shira is enough, he thought to himself.  
  
Legolas stood, walked over to Gimli and Frodo, and took the tray from them. "Thank you," he smiled, gracefully placing the silver platter on a small table beside Meiyuu's bed. Legolas retook his position beside the child and picked up a piece of fruit, eating it slowly. Thoughtfully.  
  
Meiyuu blinked.  
  
The Elf's normally lively eyes seemed a bit... vacant?  
  
Shimatta! Shira better not be trying to control Mi--Legolas, too, he thought angrily. If the Elf *was* falling under that bastard's spell, then he'd... he'd...  
  
The sound of someone clearing his throat drew Meiyuu out of his furious thoughts. He looked up to find Aragorn raising an inquiring dark eyebrow at him. He crossed his arms in stubborn defiance.  
  
Wonderful, Meiyuu groaned inwardly. What did I do now? It seemed that nothing he did was acceptable. Aragorn was always seeking to correct him. To glare at him for cursing. To berate him for not eating enough- he glanced worriedly at the food seated on the small table. To take command of his life and order him around. And he hated that.  
  
But who wouldn't? Who wouldn't hate suddenly being ordered around? Who wouldn't feel uncomfortable to have someone telling them to eat more, to watch his language, to take keep himself clean and treat his wounds?  
  
Certainly not him.   
  
And even if it did make him feel wanted... even if it did make him feel as if he had a family, a father, again... even if he *did* like it, ache for it desperately on some hidden level of his being, that didn't mean he *needed* it. So what if he wanted it? It would weaken him, hurt him more in the long run. Because Aragorn would end up leaving him... just as almost everyone else had. Just as Legolas would.  
  
And he had to let Aragorn know that. The man shouldn't be allowed to think he actually meant something to Meiyuu. And even if folding one's arms in defiance to a simple, pointed gesture was childish, it had to be done. Because Aragorn had to *believe* he meant nothing to Meiyuu and that Meiyuu wasn't worth the effort...  
  
Wait a minute... Legolas!  
  
Meiyuu panicked. He had just been thinking about Shira brainwashing Legolas five breaths before and... Hurriedly, he glanced at the golden-haired Elf chewing on one red apple... At the Elf with the exasperated, knowing smile on his face, shaking his head at him.  
  
It was at this point that Meiyuu noticed the silence in the room... And realized that his childish gesture had been noticed by *everyone*. He groaned inwardly. Great. Now they all think I'm an over-reactive idiot.  
  
Meiyuu muttered under his breath and finally took the smallest piece of fruit on the tray and ate it, if only to distract everyone from staring at him so. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo...  
  
Oh, Valar, I feel like a fool. Worse, he noticed the tinge of pain in his best friend's azure eyes. Pain that, once again, was caused by him. When was the last time Legolas had asked him not to fight with Aragorn?  
  
Ah, yes. Yesterday. And numerous times before that. And that meant... what? What could he do to... make himself more amenable to his friend and his friend's friends? Should he... talk more? Be more... open? No... that can't be it, he thought silently. All that would bring is disaster. Since Shira's chasing after me... and, sooner or later, he's going to end up getting me...   
  
Despite what Aragorn told him, Meiyuu had no delusions. The dark mage was powerful. Shira would not be easily overcome. What the bastard wanted, he got. And he wanted Meiyuu. But I can't let him get more than me. At least if... if he gets me, I can try and make sure he can never do anything again. And... getting to know Aragorn and Gimli and Frodo would be wrong. It'd put them in danger.  
  
He ignored the small voice in his heart telling him they were *already* in danger and that he should let them in his heart. That he was *really* keeping them at bay so that he might not have to suffer should he wind up losing them. That he was afraid of just that  
happening.  
  
"Do you want some more food, Meiyuu?" a small voice broke the silence.  
  
Startled, Meiyuu turned to see the compassionate Hobbit offering him a lembas wafer. And, looking into those kind, gentle eyes, eyes with the same compassion that Legolas had, but with an endearing look of innocence in them, he found himself suddenly sad.  
  
What would it be like, he wondered, if I *could* afford to love them? Aragorn, Frodo, and even gruff Gimli. What would it be like if I could... let myself have friends?  
  
A sudden image of his father, thick, red blood spilling out of his mouth to roll slowly down his chin, crossed his mind. And just as Frodo began to hand the lembas wafer to Meiyuu, the child pulled his hand back, staring hard at the soft, smooth bed covers over his lap. The wafer fell to the floor and broke.  
  
Legolas gasped, his eyes wide, staring at the crumbs.  
  
"Legolas, what ails you?" The normally gruff voice was strained, worried.  
  
The Elf looked at his once-best friend and smiled. "Nothing, my friend. 'Tis only that the lembas wafer crumbling reminded me of how you tried to smash the One Ring in two with your axe at the Council in Rivendell... and of how our animosity came close to tearing the Fellowship apart before it ever began."  
  
Gimli was not the only person in the room to choke on nothing more than air.  
  
"You remember, Legolas?" Try as he might, Gimli could not keep the hope out of his voice.  
  
"No, Gimli. Only bits and parts." Legolas sighed, knowing that his words would disappoint the Dwarf.  
  
Gimli's eyes drooped wearily shut, and, for once, grief was plain on his face.  
  
Legolas remembered their animosity... but not their friendship, it seemed. The Elf didn't remember Frodo or the Lady of Lothlorien and her mirror. Most importantly, he didn't remember what he was to his best friend, Gimli. The dwarf had never been one to cry, but not he felt the moisture seeking to escape his eyes.  
  
Oh, he *knew* that Legolas needed time to remember, but unfortunately, time was against them. With the day that Elrond would leave Middle Earth for the West fast approaching, the days that Legolas had to remember who he really was were dwindling. Because Frodo and Gandalf would leave with Elrond. And if Legolas didn't remember by then...  
  
Gimli didn't want to be alone.  
  
You taught me the meaning of friend beyond clan and family, Legolas, the dwarf thought sadly. Will you now teach me what it means to be bereft of them both? He suddenly remembered. He was there at that moment to tell his friends to leave Rivendell.  
  
Frodo coughed gently, drawing his friends' attentions. "Lord Elrond believes- and I agree- that it would be best for you three, Aragorn, Legolas, Meiyuu, to go to Gondor as soon as possible. He says," the Hobbit swallowed miserably, "that it'd be better for you to be somewhere safe, and he thinks that Gondor is the safest choice. He's already sent Elrohir and Elladan out to gather the rest of the former Fellowship. They'll make a short stop here, but they will see you in Gondor. Elrond thinks Gandalf might be able to help against Shira better than he can."  
  
"Tis for your own good," Gimli added, trying to keep the pain he felt inside from showing.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "I agree... They've dared follow us here, and because of that, Rivendell is not safe for anyone. And we will certainly need Gandalf's help with them once we arrive in Gondor. Though Lord Elrond might believe it to be safest, I doubt any place will truly be safe from that dark wizard."  
  
"They only came here to get me," Meiyuu pointed out, his voice soft. "They ventured here and brought trouble to the lord here because they wanted my..." He choked, suddenly realizing the implications of what he said.  
  
His earlier words came back to him. 'They only came here to get me.' And that meant that Shira *didn't* want Legolas. Meiyuu briefly wondered why the evil one had given up on Legolas. He kept waiting for the relief to hit him. But it didn't. If Shira and that other guy were only after him... His hand shook. His face paled.   
  
It was *good*, he reminded himself, *good* that Shira no longer wanted Legolas. That meant his best friend was out of danger. It also meant that he alone was in danger. And in lots of danger. Meiyuu was frightened.  
  
"They won't take you, Meiyuu," Aragorn vowed quietly.  
  
A soft hand rested on his shoulder gently, supportively. Meiyuu looked up at the oldest friend he could remember.  
  
"No, they won't."  
  
"Aragorn will protect you," Frodo added. "He protected me well during the Quest to destroy the One Ring, and before that, when I had gotten stabbed with a Morgul-knife by a Nazgul, Aragorn managed to keep me alive until Lord Elrond and Gandalf could heal me."  
  
Meiyuu looked at him dubiously. "He did all that?" he asked, looking to Aragorn for verification. The telltale blush on the Man's face, however, wiped all trace of doubt from his mind. The dark-haired boy snickered. Aragorn looked... funny... with his cheeks the color of an overripe apple.  
  
Aragorn scowled at him.  
  
Meiyuu laughed harder.  
  
Legolas burst out laughing. "You are far too modest, Estel," he grinned. "After all, it's *true*. And without both you and Frodo, the Fellowship could never have been. Frodo carried the burden of the ring. You kept what remained of us together after Boromir's death. Gimli and I were disheartened after Frodo and Sam ran off and Merry and Pippin were captured, if I remember correctly..."  
  
With the sole exception of Meiyuu, everyone in the  
room stared at him in disbelief.  
  
The Elf's voice trailed off, eyebrows furrowing in consternation. "D-Do I remember correctly, Estel?" he stammered.  
  
At those words, Aragorn snapped out of his stupor. "Y-yes, Legolas. That's... correct. But why did you call me 'Estel?'" This was the third time, now, that Legolas had referred to him as Estel, which the Elf used to call him when they were alone.  
  
Legolas' eyes opened wide. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have called you that..." But the name was so familiar to the Elf, that it seemed natural for him to use it for Aragorn.  
  
"No, no!" Aragorn quickly exclaimed, shaking his head furiously. "That's my Elf-given name. Please. Call me by that name."  
  
Legolas smiled shyly. "Estel," he whispered.  
  
"Legolas," the man whispered back, reaching out one callused hand to stroke back the gold locks on the Elf's forehead...  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Aragorn jumped, suddenly remembering he wasn't alone with the beautiful Elf before him. His face flamed red to see Gimli glaring at him. The dwarf glanced purposefully at Meiyuu, turning back to him.  
  
Aragorn looked away guiltily. He had forgotten about Meiyuu. He looked back at Gimli, nodding to show he understood... And saw a glimmer of guilt swim past the dwarf's eyes.  
  
What in the name of the Valar...  
  
This time, Gimli turned away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What was wrong with him, Gimli asked himself. Where had this feeling of jealousy come from? Aragorn and Legolas had been growing closer together...  
  
Why did he interrupt that?  
  
He noticed Aragorn looking at him questioningly. He glanced at Meiyuu, raising a thick eyebrow. His guilt was compounded. He has used Meiyuu, a *child*, as an excuse. Aragorn looked away, unable to face his eyes, and he couldn't stop himself from feeling satisfaction. Once again, Gimli was forced to ask himself why he had come between two of his best friends. Oh wait. He knew. He was jealous. That was the reason.  
  
Him. Gimli. The one chosen to represent the Dwarven race in the fellowship. Aragorn turned back to regard him, and he looked away, unable to meet the intelligent gray eyes of his friend any longer...  
  
He was a saboteur.   
  
Gimli was disgusted with himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meiyuu stood blinking in surprise. He looked from Gimli to Aragorn and back again. Back and forth. Back and forth. Why did they look so morose? What had happened?  
  
The last thing *he* noticed was Aragorn and Legolas mooning at each other before Gimli cleared his throat. And, even though Meiyuu thought Aragorn and Legolas looked cute together, he had to admit that what they were *about* to do wasn't exactly appropriate in front of others...  
  
So what had brought about the uncomfortable silence that hung over them all? He saw Frodo shifting his feet uncomfortably. The Hobbit opened his mouth as if to say something... and suddenly shut it again.  
  
Meiyuu was beginning to wonder if Shira had cast a spell over them all. He frowned, fidgeting restlessly. It was just too... awkward, to be stuck in a room with friends who wouldn't meet each other's gazes. He wanted to move, to yell, to do *something* to get rid of that uneasy silence...  
  
What in the name of the Valar was stopping him?  
  
Meiyuu winced, feeling the persistent pull that wanted him to waltz out of Imladris and into Shira's grasp. Oh, yeah. *That* was what was keeping him from doing anything helpful. He was too busy with Shira. Damn you, Shira, he thought silently, struggling not to give into the pull. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he forced the clear liquid back. He *would* not cry.  
  
"Meiyuu, are you all right?" a concerned, lilting voice reached him.  
  
He opened his eyes to look at the gentle-eyed Elf regarding him. Meiyuu nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Legolas nodded before turning to the rest of his friends. "You spoke of Aragorn and my leaving for Gondor before. When will that be? Gimli?"  
  
The dwarf in question shrugged and glanced askance at Aragorn.  
  
The Man sighed and thought.  
  
"As soon as the arrangements can be made," Aragorn answered. "Perhaps in..." A sudden thought occurred to him, and he glanced at Meiyuu. "Do you know how to ride?"  
  
"Huh?" the boy blinked, utterly lost by the sudden change of topic. "Ride what?"  
  
"A horse, Meiyuu," Aragorn said impatiently. Haven't you ever ridden one before?"  
  
The only horses in Rivendell were Elf-bred and far stronger and faster than their human-bred counterparts. A boy with no previous experience with horses certainly would *not* be able to handle such a creature. And if Meiyuu had had no experience...  
  
The boy stared at Aragorn blankly.  
  
Aragorn sighed. He had been afraid of that. "You'll have to ride with me then. Or Legolas, if you prefer." He then looked at Frodo and Gimli. "Did Elrond say how long it would take for the others to arrive? I dislike splitting up like this, but the longer we stay here, the more likely that the dark mage will attack Rivendell."  
  
Gimli nodded. "He said that it shouldn't take more than a week at most, and that once Sam, Pippin, Gandalf, and Merry are brought here, we- that is, Frodo and myself- will journey with them to Gondor as well."  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment. "Hm. 'Tis good it won't take more than a week, but that length of time is still too long a wait. I had hoped to wait for them to arrive before we leave... but it seems that's not a possibility now." He thought for a moment longer. "Thus, here is what we will do. It will be best, I think, if Meiyuu, Legolas, and I leave today. The quickness of our departure should, hopefully, confuse Shira and his cohorts for a while. If we're lucky, it should buy us a day or two. It will also distract them from Rivendell."  
  
"But," Frodo began uncertainly, "if they see you leaving... they'll be near enough to catch you!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, a smile tugging softly at the corners of his mouth. "No, Frodo. For, you see, we'll leave at dusk, under the cover of approaching darkness. Magic-user or not, Shira should not spot us so quickly at night. And *he'll* be too busy preparing to rest for the night to notice our slipping off."  
  
Gimli nodded. "It's a good plan, Aragorn. I suggest you bring those dark-gray elven cloaks with you. I seem to recall they were excellent in hiding a person in shadow."  
  
"It's a good idea, Gimli," Aragorn agreed. He turned to the rest of his friends. "We are agreed then?"  
  
Legolas and Frodo nodded, finding no fault in the plan. Meiyuu, however...The boy remained still, neither uttering nor nodding his approval.  
  
"Meiyuu?" Legolas questioned softly. "Do you agree?"  
  
No, he wanted to scream. I *don't*. I don't agree to this ridiculous plan and... and...  
  
He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he so very against this idea? Was it because Aragorn had thought of it? Was it because of the way Aragorn had gone about things? Making all the decisions? Just who did the man think he was?  
  
What he is, a soft voice filled with admiration whispered in the back of Meiyuu's mind. A leader.  
  
A natural-born leader who commanded when he was needed to, taking hold of a dangerous situation and finding a way to make the best of it.  
  
But he made *all* the decision, Meiyuu found himself protesting silently. He didn't even *ask* for anyone else's opinion!  
  
No, that soft, gentle part of his mind whispered back. He didn't. But he didn't need to either. He knew, just as everyone here knew, that anyone who had something to suggest could do so. As Gimli did. And he didn't force anyone to accept his decisions. That was why he asked for everyone's agreement at the very end.  
  
An agreement he had not given. And why?  
  
Because he was jealous? Was that what the bitter, irrational feeling inside him was? Jealousy? But what could I be jealous of, he thought scornfully. What kind of a leader *asks* the people he commands if they agree with him?   
  
One who leads people not only through his decisions, but also through his consideration, his ability to put himself in the clothes of the people he's taken responsibility for. Aragorn was a great leader, Meiyuu realized, because he *understood* those he commanded.  
  
And how Meiyuu wished he could be like that.  
  
"Do you agree with the plan, Meiyuu?" the very man he had been thinking about asked.  
  
The boy nodded, startled. As soon as Aragorn turned away, he ducked his head, suddenly feeling shy in front of the strong man he admired.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows in amusement, hard-pressed not to smile as he saw that shy,  
wondering look in his young friend's eyes while the latter stared at his lover. The boy was finally beginning to accept Aragorn.  
  
Or so he hoped.  
  
Trying to hide the uncertainty that assailed him, Legolas reached out one agile hand and ruffled Meiyuu's glossy mahogany hair. He chuckled to find the child scowling at him, his nose scrunched up in distaste. Legolas was used to such a reaction, even though he knew that Meiyuu truly didn't mind it as much as he pretended to. "One day your face will get stuck like that, my friend," he warned teasingly.  
  
Meiyuu scoffed, "That'll never happen."  
  
Legolas grinned. "Are you so sure?"  
  
Meiyuu nodded stubbornly, glaring at him with a I'm-not-*that*-gullible look. The Elf's grin only grew wider. He opened his mouth to say something...  
  
"Do *you* remember how to ride, Legolas?" came the unexpected question.  
  
There was a moment of silence, except for the soft snicker that came from a certain dark-haired boy... It was now Legolas' turn to be teased.  
  
"I take it you don't remember?" Aragorn groaned.  
  
Legolas felt his cheeks suffuse with blood. "Only a little..." He blushed.  
  
"That'll be fine," Aragorn soothed.  
  
"Yes," the dwarf added gruffly. "I don't believe you'll have any trouble. You crazy Elves seem to be born on things like trees and horses..."  
  
Legolas choked, trying to keep the laughter bubbling up to his lips *inside* him. "Just as you stupid Dwarves seem to be born with axes in your hands? However, may I add that an axe certainly did not keep you from falling off our horse three years ago? That was *me*, I believe."  
  
Gimli gaped. Nor was he only one to do so. Everyone else in the room was staring at the blond Elf in shock...  
  
With the sole exception of the boy busily braiding Legolas' hair in small, deft movements. Who was so silent, concentrated on the task of twining the silky strands clutched in his hands, that only *now* did everyone notice him. For once, his masks were gone, revealing the inner child that had taken over, replacing Meiyuu's fear and worries over Shira, as he continued in his innocent task, seemingly unaware of everyone who was looking at him.  
  
They all gaped. Even Legolas, who had known Meiyuu for the only three years of life he could fully remember, seemed mildly surprised.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Don't say anything," Legolas cut him off, feeling the gentle tugs on his hair.  
  
"But he's... He's..."  
  
Legolas shook his head, warning the Man against disturbing the child behind him.  
  
The Ranger raised an eyebrow but nodded. Granted, it *was* strange for him to see the normally frightened, stubborn, angry child to look so... so... Well, the only thing that could come to Aragorn's mind was: peaceful. And what a bizarre sight that was. But what a *peaceful* sight that also was. The child, finally content, as he *should* be...  
  
And it looked as if Gimli and Frodo agreed, Aragorn thought, looking up to catch the Dwarf and the Hobbit grinning at each other. If only they could spend the afternoon staring at the momentarily serene boy braiding his best friend's hair...  
  
But they couldn't. Not with an evil mage after them. Aragorn sighed and gestured to Gimli, Legolas, and Frodo. They needed to prepare for the night's events, and were almost finished by the time Elrond came to visit them.  
  
"Tis growing rather late, Aragorn... Have you decided what to do yet?" the ebony-haired elven lord asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes. Legolas, Meiyuu, and I are going to leave for Gondor tonight," Aragorn informed his foster father, standing. "The journey will take a few days, but 'tis as Frodo said: the sooner we leave, the better."  
  
He suddenly noticed the weariness that exuded from Elrond, and his eyes asked a silent question: 'Are you all right?'  
  
"I see... Take whatever you need for your trip," Elrond replied. He nodded to Aragorn's unspoken query, amused that Aragorn could read him so well.  
  
"We have almost everything we need. All that remains is food, a change of clothes, water, horses, and supplies for the horses."  
  
"You shall have that." The lord turned, then, to Legolas. His dark eyes noted the sleeping child against the Elf's right arm. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
He's fine, just tired, I think, the periwinkle blue eyes replied. Legolas then laid Meiyuu back against the soft pillows and stood as well. "Thank you, Lord Elrond." He bowed gracefully.  
  
"There is no need to do that, my friend," the lord smiled.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I wish to, my friend."  
  
Impulsively, the Elven lord wrapped his lost friend in a hug, knowing that he would never see the Elf again... He felt slender arms wrap around him comfortingly, consolingly.  
  
"I wish you happiness with your wife, lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond gasped. Legolas *knew*? He withdrew from the embrace, staring at the blond Elf... Legolas knew. The dark-haired Elf felt his heart fill with joy. Legolas' memories were returning to him...  
  
"No! Why?" a young voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Startled, both Elves turned to look at the outraged young boy glaring at the Man glaring right back at him.  
  
"You have to ride with me, Meiyuu, because Legolas might not be able to support you! He says he barely remembers how to ride. How will he be able to keep both himself *and* you on the horse?" Aragorn pointedly asked.  
  
Meiyuu stuck out his tongue at him, chagrined beyond thought.  
  
Legolas and Elrond looked at each other...  
  
And burst out laughing.  
  
They were not laughing later.  
  
"What's wrong with the gray horse?" Aragorn moaned.  
  
"I like the white one!"  
  
"Meiyuu..."  
  
"Why can't we take the white one?"  
  
"The gray one's stronger and faster."  
  
"Exactly my point. How do you expect me to ride it?"  
  
"That's what I'm here for, Meiyuu."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts." Aragorn glared at the child, exasperation written across his face.  
  
"Fine," Meiyuu capitulated, finally, too tired to argue any longer. He sulked silently, scowling at Aragorn, though he was so tired that he longed to sleep again.  
  
From where he was helping Legolas handle a beautiful chestnut stallion, Elrond frowned. The child seemed... unusually tired. He had surrendered too easily. Much too easily. But then, he reflected, he didn't know Meiyuu too well. Perhaps the child was just tired from the day's activities...Yes, he decided. That was it. It had to be.  
  
Satisfied, he devoted his entire attention to helping Legolas sit on the horse. He was pleased to find the Elf instinctively easing into a comfortable position, taking hold of the dark mane instead of the reins that dangled uselessly at the horse's sides. It looked like Legolas remembered how to ride a horse. Elven-style.  
  
"You can stop squeezing the breath from my lungs now, Meiyuu," a wry voice said, from atop the gray horse a few footsteps away. "You're not going to fall off."  
  
Meiyuu muttered, "So you claim..." The expression on his face proved that he was *not* convinced.  
  
Elrond and Legolas looked at each other again... and burst out laughing.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
